Breathless
by hockeygirlxox
Summary: After Charlie and the Cullen's die mysteriously Bella Swan is in danger and who comes and saves her? None other than the infamous Winchester Brothers will they save her before it's to late? Or will she as well fall victim to what killed her family?
1. Fire

**I just started watching Supernatural (I know a little late) but am tota****lly hooked on the show, I bought the first season two weeks ago and I'm already at season Three, I know, I know I have no life! Anyway this is a story I had in mind and I hope you like it. Takes place in between episode 3 and 4 of Supernatural and end of New Moon of Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; although I wish I owned Sam and Dean Winchester (They kick Edward in the butt)**

BPOV

It was one of those rare sunny days which meant that Edward and Alice had to stay home for the day, it also meant I had to drive to school and back alone. I pulled up my old truck into my driveway, I saw that Charlie's police car was there but all the lights in the house were closed, that was odd, usually Charlie would at least leave the kitchen light on. I got out of my truck cautiously and approached my house. As I open the door the rust and salt smell hits me like a wave, I look to the ground and see a pool of blood, I pulled out my phone and dialed the first number that came to mind, Edward's. It rang and rang but he never picked it up.

I slowly go deeper in my house and see more and more blood until I arrive in the living room and see Charlie laying on the ground covered in his own blood that was spilling in buckets from thousands of scratches and bite marks on his body, I let out a piercing scream and run back to my car, I call the police and tell them about him as I drive off to the Cullen's. I push the engine to go as fast as it could and call Edward again, and once again he doesn't answer. I tried Alice's number but once again she doesn't answer, I try the Cullen's house but their line is dead.

It was only when I got to the turn off did I see the smoke. I drive up and see the lovely white house covered in orange and red flames I let out a cry in pain.

"Edward!" I screamed as I fell to my knees and started to cry in my hands, "Edward." I whimpered, I tried to call any of the Cullen's I needed to know if they were alive, but no one answered. I felt my heart rip apart I let out a piercing cry of pain. I was numb, my father and my other family were all dead. My world was falling apart again.

SPOV (one week later)

"I got one!" I heard my older pain in the ass brother Dean say excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked as he handed me a couple of news paper articles.

_Family of 7 killed in fire_

And

_Police Chief murdered in own house_

I looked at him confused, "What's the connection?" I asked

"Both cases were in the same place at the same time and found by the same person." He explains

"What do you think; vengeful spirit? Poltergeist?" I asked as he shrugs

"Not sure, but I know where we're going next Sammy." He says as I look down at the article,

"Forks, Washington?" I asked in disbelief, who knew there was a place named Forks?

"Right you are Sam." My brother says as we pack up all our belongings.

I checked out as Dean got the car. As we drove I read the articles thoroughly when something caught my eye.

"Hey listen to this, it says that: _Chief Swan's body was covered in scratches and bite marks._ What would leave a mark like that?" I asked curiously before reaching for my father's journal, I ran through every page, but nothing.

"What does it say?" Dean asked me

"Nothing there is absolutely nothing written about those markings!" I huff frustrated,

"So, we have no clue what we're up against?" dean asked as I shake my head, "Damn it!" he says smacking the wheel.

It only took us a days worth of driving to get to Forks, and by the time we got there it was the middle of the night. We pulled up to the cheapest motel we could find. As Dean entered the room after I checked in under a fake name my nose was buried in books and on my laptop.

"Come on Sammy, don't hurt yourself." Dean said as he lay on his bed

"Look, I'm trying to find anything that could help us; also I'm trying to find the connection between the two incidents." I said as a name caught my eye, "Isabella Marie Swan." I said out loud

"What did you say?" Dean asked

"Isabella Marie Swan was the police chief's daughter _and_ the girlfriend of one of the victims from the house burning one mister Edward Anthony Cullen. She's also the one who found the body of her father and the burning house of her boyfriend." I explained while reading the article,

"Well looks like that's our first stop tomorrow. Get some sleep Sammy." Dean said shutting off the light. I shut off my lap top and fell asleep.

_T__he next day:_

I had my first peaceful sleep in a long time, no dreams at all. For the first time in almost a year I felt rested.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty, we got work to do." Dean said ripping away my blankets. I groaned as I got up and put on my clothes.

"Let's get to work." I said as we drove off.

Dean banged on the door.

"Who's there?" I heard a broken voice say as she opened the door, she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and hadn't eaten anything. "Who're you?" she asked us

"We were friends of Edward's and came to give our condolences." Dean said as she opened her eyes in surprise then narrowed them.

"No your not, Edward didn't have friends." She explained how could he not have friends? "Now I suggest you get off my porch before I call the cops on you." She threatened.

"Miss. Swan, look we're here to help you." I said as Dean looked at me,

"How can you help me? No one can help me!" she exclaims

"Please let us try." I pleaded as her big brown eyes stared at me.

"No, you can't, you'll get hurt. They all do. She'll hurt you." She said as her eyes widened as though she let something slip.

"Who's she?" Dean asked

"Just get off my porch!" she yelled as she slammed the door in our faces. What the hell? Who was she talking about? Or better yet, what was she talking about?

**So that's it for the first chapter, I hope you like it and please leave a review, I really like those. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	2. Good With Weird

**Thanks to all of those or reviewed, favorited or subscribed to my story, it made me so Happy : ). ****Takes place in between episode 3 and 4 of Supernatural season 2 and end of New Moon from Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; although I wish I owned Sam and Dean Winchester (They kick Edward in the butt)**

DPOV

Something weird was going on with that girl, she seemed terrified of something. I could tell Sammy was getting frustrated with her but really who could blame him, she did slam the door in our faces, bitch. She was pretty hot though except for the whole, everyone I love is dead so I've got to stop everything I'm doing. We come and say we're trying to help and what does she do? Shuts the door in my face! I huffed in frustration.

"Who pissed in your cereal?" Sam asked me

"That girl, how could she be so rude?"

"Dean she just lost every thing last week and if I remember correctly you were a lot like that after Dad died." Sam said as my eyes narrowed

"Don't bring Dad into this!" I exclaimed pissed off

"Dean your acting like an ass to a girl you don't even know." Sam said

"Whatever," I huffed sitting back on my bed.

Sam continued to stare at his screen when his green eyes came back up and stared at me.

"What's up Sammy?" I asked him

"I was looking into the history of the house and found nothing," he said as I sighed, "but I found something else quite interesting, in the past year there have been ten missing hikers, they said it was a bear but it was never found. What do you think a Wendigo?" he asked me as I shook my,

"Nah, those things are usually only in Colorado or something." I said,

"What else could it be?" he asked frustrated, "Okay Dean don't make fun of me, but what if I looked into any local legends." He said and I look at him skeptically,

"Really come on Bro, how many of those have actually been right?" I asked him

"Well let's see, there was Bloody Mary, Mordicay, that one from Atlanta when we were in our early teens," and the list continues, he was right maybe I should really pay more attention

"Okay, Okay I get it! Look up stupid legends. In the mean time I'm going to nap." I say as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Dean, Dean, DEAN!" I heard Sam call

"What?!" I asked him

"I got something, it's a Quileute Legend, the reservation just outside of here; it says something about these creatures known as Cold Ones, or as we know them, vampires." He explained

"Ah shit! More Vamps? Damn it!" I ranted making Sam laugh.

"That's what you think killed the police chief and the family?" I asked him

"Almost positive now the only thing we need to find out is what Isabella is hiding from us." He said and I sighed

"Let's get to work Sam." I said standing up

BPOV

I spent a lot of my time now a day's motionless sitting in my bedroom, I knew who killed them. I guess a part of me knew from the beginning, I always knew she would come back for me, I just never expected her to murder my father and the Cullen's, I thought she would just kill me and leave but I guess she wanted to torture me. Now I just wait all the time for her to show up out of nowhere and tear out my throat.

I stared blankly at the wall as I heard the door knock for the twentieth time in two days. I wandered down slowly, when I opened the door I saw the two men from yesterday, the two who pretended to be Edward's friends.

"I thought I told you both to leave." I said flatly

"It's okay Isabella, we just need to tell you that we know how it feels." The taller shaggier haired one said,

"How the hell do you know how it feels?" I said pissed off,

"We also lost our father a few months ago." The other one said and I immediately felt extremely guilty, they too were suffering and I slammed the door in their faces.

"I'm so sorry." I said

"We are also, about your dad and your boyfriend." The tall one said, "I'm Sam," he said pointing to himself, "and this is my brother Dean." He says pointing to the other one.

"Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella." I explained sticking out my hand they each shook it. "Would you both like to come in?" I asked them

"If it's not a bother to you." Sam said as I shook my head and they entered my house.

I showed them to the kitchen, I couldn't go near the family room since it was where Charlie died.

"Are you hungry?" I asked the duo but they both shook their heads.

"Good because there's hardly any food in the fridge." I explained,

"Bella, is it ok if we asked you a few questions?" Sam asked

"About what?" I asked nervously

"Your father and your boyfriend, we think we know what killed them." Dean explained my eyebrows rose.

"Humor me with your theories." I said I knew they would never get it right

"Well we actually only have one, I know your probably not going to believe this but we think it's a creature named a 'Cold One'" Sam started, well hell looks like I was wrong, they got it spot on.

"How did you know?" I asked them

"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you." Dean said

"I wouldn't judge so quickly I'm pretty good with weird." I explained, you kind of have to be when you're dating a vampire and are best friends with a werewolf.

"Well, my brother and I hunt evil things like spirits and demons." They said

"Well damn to any one else that would be totally crazy but to me it sounds believable, but then again most people are pretty sure I'm insane." I said truthfully I did believe them even if it sounded completely unbelievable,

"You were right you are really good with weird." Dean said "Sam she's probably the first one who hasn't threatened to call the cops on us after we told her." He said to his brother

"Well you're in my situation you manage with weird." I explained

"What kind of situation are you in?" Sam asked, I immediately regretted telling them that but for some reason I felt like I could trust these two brothers, could I tell them everything? Possibly. Would they believe me? Probably not but hey it's worth a try. You never know, you just never know, maybe these two were just as good with weird as I was. You never can tell well here goes nothing.

**That's it for now, I now Cliff hanger, I hate them as well but I just needed to get it updated as soon as possible, Review. **


	3. Heartbreak and Powers

**Thought I should give you all a little something****. Takes place in between episode 3 and 4 of Supernatural season 2 and end of New Moon from Twilight, a few months before Bella's graduation. Just forgot to mention that, my bad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; although I wish I owned Sam and Dean Winchester (They kick Edward in the butt)**

SPOV

"What kind of situation are you in?" I asked her as I could see her expression immediately regret what she'd said. She took a deep breath and turned to my brother and me,

"It'll sound absolutely crazy," she began as Dean huffed nothing was too crazy for us. "But what I'm about to tell you is one hundred percent real." She took a deep and began, "It all started about one year ago…" she went on to tell us about everything, how she'd moved to Forks, met Edward the first time, the van almost hitting her, meeting Jacob Black, finding out that Edward was a vampire- huh, well isn't that ironic, going to his meadow, meeting the Cullens, the baseball game, the ballet studio, her birthday party, Edward leaving her, hanging out with Jacob, going to his meadow again, seeing Laurent, finding out that Jacob was a werewolf- Dean didn't like that part as much-, the Pack protecting her from Victoria, her jumping off the cliff, Alice coming back, the two of them going to save Edward in Italy and finally her father and the Cullen's murder.

"Damn and I thought our lives were messed up!" Dean said and I nodded in agreement, I didn't think it was possible that someone's life could be more messed up then ours.

"So, you think that, that Victoria girl killed Edward and your Father?" I asked her

"Positive, although I don't know why, she was going to kill me to torture Edward, a mate for a mate." She explained confused, Dean turned to me his eyes wide,

"I'm sorry but I'm just going to say it, vamps are such a pain in the ass." He said and Bella winced, "Sorry, I'm sure Edward was a, um, good guy." He said looking down.

"Bella, you need to tell us everything you can about those vampires." I told her and she nodded slowly tears in her eyes,

"They're extremely fast, have venom they bite which turns you into one of them, rock hard skin, super human strength, inhuman b-beauty," she said I could tell she trying to keep the tears inside.

"Is there anything else?" Dean asked

"They b-b-burn t-t-to a-a-ashes i-in f-f-fire." She said as the tears began rolling down her face, I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her protectively as she started to cry in my shoulder.

"Shh it's all going to be alright." I tried to reassure she looked up at me

"No it's not, nothing is going to be okay, my father's dead, my best friend's dead, my brother's are dead, my sister's dead, my other parent's are dead, the love of my life is dead, my other best friend refuses to speak to me, and my mom also won't speak to me so don't you dare tell me it's all going to be alright because it's not!" She shouted at me, "You don't know what it's like to lose _everything_!" she said and I felt the familiar ach in my heart that was left by Jess I could feel myself get angry.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through, what I've seen, who I've lost!" I shout at her

"But you never lost everything, you'll always have Dean and Dean will always have you! You'll never be alone but I always will." She shouted as she retreated out of the room.

I turned to Dean who was just staring at me. He understood that I was still hurting.

"We should probably go." He said and I shook my head,

"No I'll go talk to her, if everything she says is true then we have to protect her because there is no way in hell she'll survive if that leech decides to take a bite from her." I explained, Dean nodded and I walked up the stairs where I had seen her run up.

I walked slowly down the hall and looked at the pictures, Bella was very cute when she was little, playing in the playground, her mother and her blowing bubbles, her father holding her gently as they read a book together, her playing outside in the rain. I felt jealous that she got to have a childhood and I didn't, that she got to play around and make friends in school and I didn't, but I knew it wasn't her fault, nor was it my dad's I always knew and always will know that it was that yellow eyed son of a bitch's fault. I could hear her muffled cries from the room at the end of the hall. Here goes nothing, I thought to myself as I pushed the door open and saw her holding herself together in her bed.

"Bella?" I said cautiously as she looked up her eyes were puffy and blood shot red.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly and I sat on the end of her bed

"I just want to apologize, the stuff I said was way out of line." I said

"What happened to you Sam?" she asked me catching me off guard, I had expected more like a '_get the hell out of my house before I call the cops!_'

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Well you took it very personal back there and my women intuition is telling me that you too have suffered, so what happened?" she asked me

"I also lost the love of my life a year ago." I said

"I don't mean to pry but how did she die?" she asked me

"I was on a hunting trip with my brother, we were looking for our father, he had been missing for a few weeks and we started looking for him, anyway when we got back I went back to our apartment and once I was in our room, I thought she was taking a shower and when I looked on the sealing she there dead and she burst into flames. It was the same way my mom died when I was only six months old." I explained swallowing the huge lump that had built in my throat; I don't know why I could tell this girl everything but she seemed trustworthy. She stared at me in sadness.

"I'm so sorry Sam, do you know what killed her?" she asked me

"Yes it was a demon. He was after me." I explained

"It's weird I feel like I can tell you anything but yet I don't even know your last name." she said

"Winchester, my name is Sam Winchester." I said as she smiled

"Hi Sam Winchester, I'm Bella Swan." She said sticking out her hand and we shook.

"Look Bella, we need to protect you." I said as she looked out her window

"How do you suppose we do that?" she said

"If you'd like to come downstairs we can make you something to eat and discuss what our next move is." I said as she looked at me

"I'm not hungry." She stated but I looked at her skeptically I could practically hear her stomach growl at the mention of food.

"Bella you can't keep doing this to yourself." I told her

"Do what?" she asked

"You can't keep starving yourself trust me they wouldn't want you like this." I said as a few tears rolled back down her cheek.

"It's just that I feel like it's my fault, if I wouldn't have gone to that baseball game none of this would have ever happened. The Cullen's and my father would still be alive." She said I grabbed her wrists gently,

"Bella none of this is your fault." I told her looking directly into her big beautiful brown eyes, wait beautiful? C'mon Sammy she just lost her boyfriend get a grip! My mind screamed at me.

"And you with your girlfriend none of that was your fault, it's that damned demon's fault." She said in the same tone I gave her, of course it was my fault if I had just warned her then none of this would have ever happened. "Sam your wrong; even if you had told her she would have been defenseless against that thing." She said and I stared at her confused,

"I never said that Bella, I thought it." I said as her face went even paler.

"No, no I've never had powers, and no Sam my mom was not killed plus I don't fit the pattern, I'm only eighteen." She said reading my every thought,

"Bella it's alright," I said comforting her. "We're going to get to the bottom of this." I said and she nodded slowly.

We walked down the stairs to find Dean sitting at the kitchen table just staring forward. He saw us and looked relieved.

"Finally!" he sighed dramatically, "I was about to go up there and make sure you were still here." He said and I rolled my eyes, I looked down at Bella who looked disgusted.

"Dean, would you stop picturing me naked? I'd much rather not have to endure that!" she said and I started to laugh at Dean's surprised expression.

"How did you… What the hell?" he asked looking at me

"Bella has discovered mysteriously that she can read minds, so I'd watch what you think around her." I explained

"So you're like my brother?" he said and I shot him a glare, I hadn't told her that I had visions yet.

"Yeah except for the whole me being twenty two and my mom dying in a fire in my nursery, my mom is still alive and I'm eighteen." She explained.

"Well I'm starved; Bella is it alright if we order pizza?" Dean asked her and she nodded as she reached for the phone and dialed the pizza place.

When the doorbell rang I went to open it I told her that it was my treat since she was handling this perfectly and cooperating with us, I said it was a thank you. When I opened the door and saw a teenager, probably the same age as Bella.

"Who are you?" he asked me

"A friend of Bella's," I said looking him in the eye, "How much um," I looked down at his name tag, "Erick?" he sighed discouraged, well I guess this was one of Bella's many admirers,

"Fifteen fifty." He said I handed him the twenty dollar bill and told him to keep the change, poor kid, must suck liking a girl that'll never like you back. Oh well sucks to be you! I laughed to myself as we sat down and ate. 

**That's it for now, I hope you enjoyed it, it was a lot of fun to write, don't worry it'll all make sense in the next few chapters about how Bella can read minds, in the mean time, Review! **


	4. Explanation's

**A lot of you are confused on how Bella can have a power but fear not I'll explain all of it****. Takes place in between episode 3 and 4 of Supernatural season 2 and end of New Moon from Twilight, a few months before Bella's graduation. Just forgot to mention that, my bad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; although I wish I owned Sam and Dean Winchester (They kick Edward in the butt)**

BPOV

We sat around the table eating the pizza, I swear I could have eaten the entire thing I was famished.

"Alright, what do we do next?" I asked while stuffing my face with another piece of pizza

"Damn girl, you can eat. I like a girl with an appetite." Dean joked and I glared at him

"What? I haven't eaten in a while, sue me. Actually don't, I don't have that kind of money." I said as Sam smirked, I had to admit he was _very_ nice to look at but then again so was Dean.

"Whatever, so to answer your question, _we_ don't do anything, _Sam_ and _I _are going to kill her." Dean said and I glared at him

"The hell you are, I'm going!" I said stubbornly

"No you're not going! You'll get yourself and probably us killed!" Dean said

"I have a right to murder that bitch for what she did to me!" I said and Sam turned to me,

"Bella please, he's right. You don't have the training I can't go out there and kill her if I have to worry about you." He said giving me his puppy dog eyes

"Then train me." I said Sam looked horrified._ 'No!'_ Sam's mental voice screamed in my mind.

"No, you don't want this life." He said sounding almost exactly like E-Edward,

"Yes I do Edward!" I screamed at him but it took me a second to realize that it was Sam and not Edward. "I mean Sam," I covered it up lamely they both continued to stare at me, I tried to ignore their thoughts of shock and confusion,

"We'll talk about it in the morning," Dean started, "Sam and I in the mean time will be going to our motel, goodnight and see you tomorrow Bella." Dean said I could hear him cursing in his mind I shot a glare his way, Sam's thoughts the ones I was trying to block out were all over the place, he wanted to protect me but was getting frustrated, I could also tell he didn't want to leave just yet.

"You can stay here for the night, it's free." I said _'Great this girl is a psycho that will butcher me while I sleep, just great.'_ I heard Dean's mental voice say I turned towards him, "Puh-lease I'm the _last _person who would meat clever you while you sleep." I said as Sam started to laugh

"Shit, right forgot, mind reader." He said awkwardly

"Please, I just feel like she's watching me and it's scaring the hell out of me but when I'm around you guys it's like the feeling vanishes." I pleaded them Sam turned towards Dean and they whispered to each other, I looked into their minds.

'_She's right; it'll be easier to protect her if we're actually here with her.'_ Sam whispered to Dean

'_I know but it's just she sounds a bit insane.'_ Dean said and I frowned, _'Crap, she heard me didn't she?' _he whispered to Sam and he nodded

'_Dean she just lost everything__ she's allowed to be paranoid, hell I was pretty bad after Jess die. She needs us.' _Sam whispered

"Fine, we'll stay, but I swear you come near me with any sharp objects I'm going to kick your ass." Dean said

"You don't have to worry about that Dean; I get woozy at mere sight of blood." I explained as Sam went to get their things and check out.

Dean and I stared at each other awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry about your Dad and your Mom." I told him sympathetically

"Yea sure, whatever." He said

"Dean, I know what it's like." I told him

"What what's like?" he asked me

"To feel like it's your fault, blame yourself for everything, begin to hate yourself because your alive and they're dead, I know what it's like hell I'm going through it now." I said as his expression turns hard

"You know Jack Shit about me. My father's death was my fault, he gave his soul up to save my life." He aid and I stare at him

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong about one thing none of it was your fault your father loved you deeply and gave up his own life to save yours that's family right there he loved you more then anything more, then his own life." I explained, "Dean you've got to stop blaming yourself, it's scaring the living daylights out of Sam." I said

"How do you- oh yea reads minds." He said

"Yea sadly," I said looking away, "Can I tell you something?" I asked him

"As long as it's not about me or my life or anything wise then sure." He said and I took a breath,

"When I called Sam Edward it scared the crap out of me. I'm terrified, I wanted her to find me in the beginning but now, well I don't want to die Dean. I'm scared." I told him honestly

"Well I would be to, from the stuff you told us I can tell that she's a bitter bitch who didn't get hugged enough as a child. I can tell the main thing on her list now is your death." He said deepening my fears, I really don't want to die, not yet anyway; E-Edward wouldn't have wanted that.

Dean and I stayed in silence after that, Sam arrived a good ten minutes after the awkward silence we both sighed in relief.

"So um, one of you can sleep in the den downstairs and the other can sleep in my father's room." I told them it pained me but I'm sure Charlie would forgive me they are in fact trying to help me. Dean slept downstairs and Sam slept in the room next to mine.

For the first time in over a week I fell asleep right away.

I woke up in our meadow; I simply basked in the sunlight and the floral smell of the wild flowers that were growing in abundance.

"Hello love," I heard the velvety voice of Edward, I saw him sitting across the meadow I stood up and ran towards him. When I reached him to take him in my arms my arms just went right through his form. "Please love I don't have to much time." He said

"Edward what's going on? Am I going to wake up tomorrow and find you sitting next to my bed like you always do? Has this entire thing been a dream?" I asked him as looked at me sadly,

"No sweetie, I won't ever be there again." He said as the tears in my eyes began to roll down my cheeks. "Please Bella don't cry, I only have a short while before I have to leave." He pleaded

"Why can I read minds Edward?" I asked him

"I've been watching over you since I died," I winced when he said died, "and when those two guys came to protect you I thought you would need extra protection as well. I didn't need my power anymore and you did, I did it for your protection." He explained, "Now please listen, you need to get them to train you. I usually would never approve of this but I need you to stay alive, you need to help the Winchester's, please Bella." He pleaded me and I nodded,

"I'll always love you Edward." I told him softly

"Bella," he began, "I need you to do one thing for me, promise me you'll do it." He said

"What is it?" I asked

"Promise me first." He said

"Fine I promise. Now, what is it?" I asked him

"Move on," he said as I felt my heart throb

"Edward you can't possibly ask me to do that." I said in disbelief

"Please Bella, please you promised." He said, "I need you to be strong for the both of us, I love you Bella." He said looking up, "I'm sorry Bella but I have to leave." He said as he slowly starts to disappear,

"Please Edward don't go! Don't leave me again!" I cried to him as his topaz eyes disappeared. I fell to my knees and cried in my hands.

SPOV

I was having trouble falling asleep, I felt like I shouldn't be in this room, it didn't feel quite right; I looked at the picture of Bella on his desk table. She was standing to a tall lanky man with auburn hair and golden eyes, he was deathly pale. Bella was wearing a blue prom dress, her long curls hung to her waist. They were cute together; I could tell by the boy's traits that this was Edward Cullen, the vampire. I wonder if her father ever knew. Probably not.

I sat in the silence when I heard a high pitch screaming coming from Bella's room. I grabbed the gun from underneath my pillow and burst into her room. She was curled up in the fetal position in her bed moaning in pain. I crouched down next to her.

"Bella," I gently tapped on her shoulder, "Bella? Wake up it was just a dream." I told her as her eyes opened up; she saw my face and her eyes widened.

"S-Sam? Your still here?" she asked me and for some reason it hurt a little.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked her

"N-No, please stay, I'm sorry." She apologized, "I tend to sleep talk." She said

"I'll say." I looked at her and saw that something was troubling her, "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as she hesitated then shook her head.

"Bella, it's not good to keep things bottled up, you know you can tell me anything." I told her,

"I s-saw him." she whispered barely audible

"You dreamt about him?" I asked her,

"No it was like he was calling to me or something, we were in the meadow he was telling me goodbye." She said but I knew there was something else, "You know Sam sometimes it's good to figure things out for yourself." She said

"Alright," I told her as I stood up, "If you need me I'll be in the other room." I said as she widened her eyes,

"N-No, please don't leave me." She pleaded me

"I won't leave you Bella." I told her, she smiled and laid her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes, I sat on the rocking chair in the corner slowly tilting my head back and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**I can't believe how much inspiration I have for this story, dang I've never been this inspired! Anyway please tell me what you think. Review! **__


	5. Choices

**Takes place in between episode 3 and 4 of Supernatural**** season 2 and end of New Moon from Twilight, a few months before Bella's graduation. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

BPOV

I woke up Sam sitting in my rocking chair, I thought back to what Edward had said about Sam and Dean: _'You need to get the Winchester's to train you…'_ I guess I'm just going to have to convince them.

I approached Sam who was lying stiffly in the chair.

"Sam?" I poked him gently; in his mind I saw a picture of me and Edward at prom. He must have found that picture from somewhere. "Sam?" I poked him gently again his eyes opened slowly.

"Bella?" he asked rubbing his neck softly I felt guilty for making him sleep there because I was scared of being left again.

"Good morning," I said he continued to rub his neck, "Let me get something for that neck of yours." I said as I went to the bathroom and got an icy hot patch.

I tossed it to him and he looked grateful. Now is better then when Dean's awake. I thought to myself.

"Sam," I said his name and he looked at me I took a deep breath, Here goes nothing, I thought, "I told you last night about my encounter with Edward right?" I asked unsure as he nodded, "He didn't just tell me goodbye but that he was behind me and my reading abilities." I said as he looked at me questionably,

"How so?" he asked

"I'm not quite sure, but Edward when he was, um, alive could read minds, he said he did it for my protection." I explained,

"I guess that makes some sense, but the thing I don't get is how? He's dead." He said as I shrugged.

"If you find out would you please let me know?" I asked him as he smirked,

"Did he say anything else?" he asked me and I nodded,

"He told me he loves me but to move on and be strong for the both of us and he told me that I had to convince you to train me." I stared deeply into his big hazel eyes,

"What? You're lying!" he accused me,

"Sam look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying." I told him as he stared into my eyes, for some reason something between us just clicked like some sort of connection had been established.

"You're not but Bella please I don't want to drag you into the same life I was, I could never do that to you Bella." He said softly

"Sam," I sighed, "All my life I was told that I was too fragile to do this, to breakable to do that, to _human_ but I know that I'm not. Sam you don't understand, in all that time I was always protected by someone and now they're all dead, don't you think that I deserve to be able to protect myself from _her_?" I asked him

"Bella, Dean and I are here to protect you." He said and I huffed in frustration

"That's not the point. I fact of the matter is that people have either died or gotten hurt trying to protect me because I'm always self defenseless. I want to be able to be the hero and not just the damsel in distress!" I shouted at him, "I don't want to be the weak pathetic girl that has to rely on every one else so that she can stay alive." I whispered to him

"Bella, you don't have to be. I just… I just can't train you. Dean and I were dragged into this as kids, we never had the chance at a normal life but you do, I can't in good conscious train to be everything but ordinary." He explained

"Sam lets recheck the normal meter again shall we." I placed my hands halfway up my body, "Let's see, I dated a vampire," I brought my hand up to my chest, "Was best friends with a werewolf," I placed my hands now at my chin, "am being hunted by another vampire," I brought my hands up to my eyebrows, "Oh and need we forget the whole I can read your mind thing." I said as I raised my hands all the way past my head even past Sam's head. "You see I'm far from normal, I'm already in to deep in this world and now there's no going back." I explained

"We'll talk to Dean about it." He said _'only because He'll say no' _I rolled my eyes at his thoughts.

We walked into the den to find the Dean was awake and watching the television. He looked frustrated.

"Now I know why I don't like to watch T.V, there's never anything on!" he shouted frustrated

"And good morning to you too." Sam said

"Oh yea good morning." He said staring at our flat screened television,

"I'm just going to run to the grocery store to get something for breakfast." I said as I turned back and grabbed me keys.

DPOV

Sam and I sat on the couch just watching T.V. he looked troubled by something.

"Sammy, what's going on with you?" I asked him

"Huh, what… oh um nothing." He hesitated,

"I call BS on you!" I said childishly

"Fine, fine I'll tell you," he took in a deep breath, uh oh this can't be good, "Bella still wants to be trained." He explained as I cursed under my breath,

"Why does she want this so much?" I asked as he shrugged

"She told me she wanted to be the hero instead of the helpless victim; she said Edward told her that she needed to be trained, that she wanted to help us." He explained

"I was right! This girl is crazy!" I exclaimed

"Dean I don't think she is, when I looked at her I didn't see someone crazy but a scared and angry girl who wants to help." He explained

"You think we should train her?" I asked in disbelief, Sam is the last person I'd ever expect to want to train someone to do this stuff,

"I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore Dean. I don't want her to have this life but she does have a point, everyone deserves a chance to defend themselves." He explained

"C'mon Sam, you even said yourself as soon as yellow eyes is dead your done with hunting." I said sadly, I really didn't want him to leave again; I didn't want to be alone again.

"I'm not that guy anymore, after everything I've seen, everything I've done I just can't go back to school it's not me." He explained,

"Now back to the question, do we or do we not train Bella?" I asked him

"What do you think?" he asked me, I hesitated before answering

"Honestly, it's not my decision to make; she wants to be like us so I say we do it. It's her choice." I explained as he nodded.

"You're right, it's her choice." He said.

Sam and I sat in silence until Bella came back. It felt like it had been an eternity when she came through the door with a big grocery bag. I ran up to help her.

"Here let me get that for you." I said

"Thanks Dean, I'll go get the other stuff in the back of my truck." She said,

"I'll help," Sam said, I gave him a knowing smile but was careful with my thoughts around Bella, I'm not sure she wanted to know.

We sat around the tiny kitchen table again.

"Bella," Sam began,

"Did you give any thought to what I said?" she asked us

"As if you don't already know." I rolled my eyes at her as she grinned

"Your both right, this is my decision. When do we start?" she asked excitedly.

"Hold your horses Bella. We need to do some investigating first." I explained

"Investigate what exactly?" she asked

"Well first off, ways to trap her." Sam said

"How many there are." I said

"You already know, you have to rip her apart and burn her and there's only her." She said frustrated

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I told her

"Why not?" she asked

"Because, of the amount of bite marks found on your father's body and the fact that _seven_ vampires couldn't have been killed by just one." I explained

"How can I help?" she asked as Sam and I looked at each other.

"We have to go see your father's body." I said

"His body is in the town's morgue, there's no way you can go in there." She explained as Sam and I grinned at each other,

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Bella." Sam said

"What are guys going to do?" she asked

"We have ways." I said as her eyes widened,

"You're going to pretend your FBI?" she asked in disbelief

"No need to worry, we do it all the time." I said

"But isn't that illegal?" she asked confused

"Bella if your going to be like us you've got to learn one thing, a lot of the things we do is illegal." I explained

"How come you guys are never in jail?" she asked as Sam and I laughed

"Oh we came close to it once or twice. We need to brake into places to kill the things, and sometimes we need to impersonate cops so we can get information." Sam explained

"Oh, that makes some sense." She said

Sam and I put on our cheap suits and jumped in the Impala. We arrived at the police station, I took out my badge.

"Hello, I'm detective Perry this is detective Matheson." I said gesturing to Sam and me, "FBI." The secretary looked at us questionably

"Let me see some ID." He asked as we showed him our fake badges.

"What can I do for you?" he asked us

"We're here investigating the murder of Chief Swan and need to see the body." Sam explained, the police officer looked down grimly and told us to follow him.

"It's sad about Chief Swan, good man he was. Left a daughter behind, a little unstable if you ask me." He said as Sam's eyes narrowed.

We arrived in the tiny morgue, it looked like any of the others we visited; it was cold and smelled of death. He went over to one of the containers and opened it. Inside there was a man who vaguely resembled Bella, they had the same mahogany colored hair and same shape of eyes and their noses were the same. The corpse was mutilated with bite marks that covered every inch of his body, Sam looked at me.

"Excuse us for a second." I said pulling Sam away.

"I don't think it was one vampire that did this." He said

"Thank you captain obvious!" I said sarcastically,

"I'm serious I counted at least thirteen different sets of teeth." He said

"So what it was like a blood orgy or something?" I asked him

"I don't know, all I know is that there's definitely more then one vamp." He said

"I think were going to need some back up." I said as Sam nodded. 

**I can't believe how much ****inspiration I have for this story, dang I've never been this inspired! Anyway please tell me what you think. Review! **__


	6. A Natural

**Just got Twitter, so if you want to follow me my username is sarah100mark and I'll probably be saying if I'm updating soon. ****Takes place in between episode 3 and 4 of Supernatural season 2 and end of New Moon from Twilight, a few months before Bella's graduation. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

SPOV

I looked down at Bella; we just told her what we had found and her eyes were as wide as saucers. We told her we'd start her training in the morning.

"Why can't we start now?" she asked impatiently, "I don't want to look like an idiot when all the others get here!" she huffed frustrated, it was only the early afternoon, what else could we have to do today? I thought to myself as she looked gratefully at me, "Then it's settled, we're going to start training me today." She said as she jumped up,

"Wait, wait, wait, when did we decide this?" Dean asked

"Your thoughts and Sam's were almost the same; we've still got some daylight and nothing else to do. Now C'mon I want to get started _before_ I'm old and Gray." She said walking out the back door. Dean looked at me and I shrugged. I followed her outside as Dean went to get the stuff from the car.

He laid out at least a dozen different weapons on the ground.

"Now Bella I need you to pay attention." He said, "this," he held up the shotgun, "is probably your most important weapon, you fill this puppy up with rock salt bullets and shoot it at a spirit and they can disappear for the time being, of until you burn their bones." He began explaining, he tossed it Bella, and she looked at it slowly observing all of it, taking it in.

I picked up the machete and passed it to her,

"This is probably the most important weapon you'll need for right now. With this you'll be able to kill any vampire." She gripped the handle,

"But how? The only way you can kill a vampire is by ripping them apart and burning the pieces." She stated,

"I'm glad you brought that up which bring me to our nest item." Dean said picking the jar of Dead man's blood, "If you inject this into a vampire, even your super strong type, and they'll be out of commission." He said

"What if you just coated the machetes with the blood and just get it done in one shot." She said,

"Huh, Sam I like this girl!" Dean said pointing to her with a big smile, "I like the way you think." He said as she blushed, she looked beautiful when she blushed. I saw blush even deeper, crap she read my mind.

"Anyway," I coughed in embarrassment, I picked up another weapon.

Bella was quite the quick learner, she could already tell every weapon and their uses backwards and forwards. Now came the harder part the actual fighting and banishing of the spirits and demons. When we showed Bella how to punch turns out she already knew how, hell she could even flip Dean over. We stared at her in disbelief.

"What? I took Karate as a kid." She explained we continued to stare, "My mom made me; she thought I was to uncoordinated." She rolled her eyes,

"Damn Bella, it took even us a while before being good at fighting." I said,

"Well you can't be good at everything." She laughed

It started to get dark the bugs were going nuts we were slapping ourselves in a desperate attempt not to get eaten alive.

"I think we should call it a night." Dean said as we nodded and picked everything up as fast as we could.

When we walked through I sensed that we weren't alone, I looked at Dean. I jerked my head to the side; I still kept my hand gun in my pocket. _'Bella, stay here until we tell you otherwise.' _I thought to her as she shook her head.

"It's not what you think." She told us as we looked at her in confusion, "Come out Jake." She said as a tanned male who looked to be a little older then Bella with short black hair and was very fit came out from behind a corner.

"Bella." he said before pulling her into a bear hug, from the looks of him I could tell that his was Jacob, Bella's werewolf best friend.

"Jake what are you doing here?" she asked

"I just heard about Charlie and wanted to give my condolences." He explained Bella stared at him oddly,

"Jake, Charlie died over a week ago." She stated, "You're a bit late." She said

"I know, I was just um… busy." He said looking at the two of us, By the way, who are you two?" he asked us,

"I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean." I told him

"What are you doing here?" he asked us

"They're friends." Bella said, "Jake what are you really doing here?" she asked him

"I already told you, I just came to tell you I was sorry." He said

"Don't lie to me Jacob." She said coldly, "You haven't spoken to me in months and now you come here like nothing ever happened giving me hugs as though you never ignored me? You really hurt me, all you ever do is abandon me and now you just come back like nothing happened? Did Sam send you?" she asked as he nodded,

"Yea, he just wanted to tell you that we can't help you anymore and that we're all sorry about your dad." He said as her eyes narrowed

"Fine, I don't need you anymore anyway Jake, you can just go." She glared at him while pointing to the door.

As the boy left and we heard the boy leave, she just stood there looking extremely pissed off and started to kick things over. Dean and I just sat there and waited for her to be done. This was going to be a long night. 

**I know shorter then what you're used to but it's sort of a filler chapter, only there to start things off. Review!**__


	7. Falling out

**Just got Twitter, so if you want to follow me my username is sarah100mark and I'll probably be saying if I'm updating soon. ****Takes place in between episode 3 and 4 of Supernatural season 2 and end of New Moon from Twilight, a few months before Bella's graduation. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

BPOV

He has some nerve to just show up here and tell me he can't help me anymore! Even in his thoughts, not one ounce of remorse! His thoughts were full of anger and hate; this wasn't the same Jake from three months ago. He's no longer the playful young man that I had known but replaced by a bitter immature young man!

My anger was getting out of control, my entire house was pretty much flipped over but I couldn't stop, for the first time in my life the anger was just coming out of me. I guess it's because I didn't have to bottle it up anymore. All my anger that I had felt throughout my life was finally coming to play and honestly it scared me how good it felt. It felt good to be able to blow off some steam to finally release the anger that had slowly been eating me away. I felt the need to stop but I couldn't, I was out of control.

"Bella?" I heard Sam's cautious voice say he gently put his arm on my shoulder and I felt myself calm down. "It's okay, you can calm down now." He said as my eyes filled with tears and slowly started rolling down my cheek. He pulled me into his gentle embrace and I cried into his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked

"I guess I probably should." I said whipping away my tears I took a deep breath and explained what happened months ago. "It happened a few months ago, Edward, Alice and I had just gotten back from Italy. Jacob and I hadn't left on the best of terms; I knew he was angry at me for going to rescue Edward from killing himself he was extremely angry at me for not picking him, and once we got back he showed up at my house claming it was to say sorry. The truth was Sam had sent him to tell me that if I picked the Cullen's over the Pack I wasn't allowed anywhere near LaPush, or Jacob. They would still try to protect me but wouldn't put to much effort into it." I said

"Those no good, selfish, hairy BASTERDS! Wouldn't put to much effort in it! What if you had gotten killed?" Dean flipped

"I'll kill them!" Sam said furious,

"Anyway, now their telling me that they won't help me anymore. Why? I have no clue; I haven't spoken to Jake in months." I explain, "I don't need them anyway, I have you guys." I smiled at both them, _'Damn I love the way she smiles'_ Sam thought as I blushed biting my lip, well Sam I love the way you smile. I wanted to say but my voice couldn't seem to find the words.

The three of us sat down at the table to discuss how many hunters were coming.

"Well, Bobby for sure, possibly some of the guys from the Roadhouse but not sure how many yet." Sam told me as Dean spoke on his cell phone to Ellen, I was only half paying attention to Sam I was listening to Dean's mind to hear their conversation.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"_Well, Dean after what you and your brother did to Gordon a lot of hunters are pissed off at you __guys, I don't think many of them will even want to help"_ the sweet southern voice spoke_._

"Hey Sam, who's Gordon?" I asked curious he looked at me in confusion then looked at Dean's back.

"Gordon is a vampire hunter, a damn sadistic one at that." He explained

"Why don't we ask him to help us?" I asked confused

"I don't think Gordon would ever help us." He stated and my confusion only got worse, "You see a few weeks ago Dean and caught wind of what we found out later was a coven of vampires, and we met Gordon and he came off a little weird to me only because he was bragging about the amount of vampires he had killed. Anyway one night after Dean had just killed one of the vampires the three of us went to get a drink, I was getting uncomfortable with him so I left. Later on that night some of the vampires grabbed me and took me to their nest. They told me that they didn't human blood but suffered through drinking cattle blood because they didn't want to be monsters, I told Dean this after they let me go but of course he didn't believe me and when we went to the house to investigate, Gordon was torturing the leader, Lenore. We fought and tied him to a chair and left him there." He explained

"I see why he wouldn't help but he did deserve it. Your right, he's one sick son of a bitch." I said

Dean hung up the phone only moments later.

"Well, we've got Bobby," he counted on his fingers, "and Bobby." He said as Sam swore under his breath,

"So it's going to be four against what twenty?" I asked frustrated, stupid hunters.

"Yeah, Pretty much." Dean said as I swore under my breath

"Well let's not waste time! Train me some more! I want to be ready. I have to be ready." I said,

"Bella we'll do some more in the morning. If we get to bed now we'll be up and running, and I do mean running by sunrise." Dean said, it was pretty late, that is if could call ten pm late but hey I want to be at my best tomorrow. I nodded and went to bed.

DPOV

Sam and I sat there for a bit longer.

"We're screwed." Sam said

"I know, but we can't tell Bella that we need her to think we have a fighting chance." I said,

"So what are we going to teach her tomorrow?" he asked me as I smiled evilly

"I'm going to do some more snooping, and _you're_ going to teach her how to shoot and use a machete." I told him, I could see the way they looked at each other, a chick flick in the making.

"You're kidding?" he asked I could tell he was happy inside,

"Sammy, I can see the way you look at her, it's the way I used to look at Cassie, and I like Bella she's got edge and any girl who can kick my ass should be fun to see with you." I told him, "Now if I were you I would get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." I said while going to my couch.

BPOV (the next day after Dean's gone)

I sat in my back yard as Sam set up targets, which were sacks of flower that I bought from the store.

"Okay so when you shoot, the gun should be about three inches away from your shoulder." He said as I placed the gun at that exact spot.** (I honestly have not clue about this stuff so bear with me)** "Now to aim you stare down at the spot where you want it. Be careful when you shoot shotguns have a bit of a kick." He told me as I positioned myself and took a deep breath and shot at the target. As I pulled the trigger I felt the gun push me back and I fell to the ground.

"You weren't kidding; this thing really does have a huge kick." I said as Sam helped me up, "Thanks," I told him,

"Here let me help you." He said as he placed one arm over my shoulders and put both his hands over mine, I felt my heart begin to pound in my ears. Gently we pulled the trigger and the gun simply rose up in the air and it hit the sack right in the center. I grinned up at him, I saw his head slowly come down, my heart beat harder. I was about to pull away when Edward's voice quietly whispered _'Move on…'_ and I felt his lips gently press against mine, now the gun had fallen to the ground and my arms were around his neck as I felt a million sparks fly. I felt like an entire weight had been lifted off my shoulders, like there was only the two of us that the death of my family ceased to exist, that there was a battle coming, at the moment it was just Sam and me. I'm in love with Sam Winchester.

**Kind of cheesy at the end, but you had to have seen that coming, I just wanted to bring it in because this will affect later chapters. I hope you liked it because I love this chapter. Anyway Review.**__


	8. A Born Hunter

**Takes place in between episode 3 and 4 of Supernatural**** season 2 and end of New Moon from Twilight, a few months before Bella's graduation. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

SPOV

I held Bella around the waist and placed both my hands on the gun; my heart was beating a mile a minute. I pushed on her finger and pulled the trigger. As the bullet hit the center I knew what I was going to do. I heard Dean's voice telling me to go for it. I slowly bent my head and hesitated a little but felt a push of confidence as my heart pounded harder as I gently pressed my lips against hers. I hope she felt the sparks fly like I did; it was as if no one else was there but us, like nothing bad could ever happen now, like we weren't about to go off to battle and probably get killed. At that moment there was just Bella and me. I finally accepted the truth; I'm in love with Bella Swan.

I sadly had to break the kiss when I was running out of breath. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You think my eyes are beautiful?" she asked me

"Yea I do." I told her, I wish I could really tell her how I felt, how my heart starts pounding every time she's in sight, that even though I had only met her a couple of days ago it felt like I've known her my entire life, that I was in love with her.

"You don't have to say it you already told me." She said as I remembered about her sixth sense, well I guess that was a lot easier then I thought it would be. "It was because you don't have to say it, but I do." She gazed into my eyes as I melted in hers, "Sam we've only known each other a short while but I already feel for you what I felt for Edward. Sam I'm in love with you." She said as my smile grew even bigger, she loved me! She loved me! When our gaze broke apart, I saw the gun on the ground.

"Um, Bella maybe we should continue training." I said as she looked down and laughed.

"Yea maybe we should." She picked up the gun and placed it exactly where she was supposed to and when she pulled the trigger she once again hit the center of the sack.

I picked up the machete after all the sacks were done; she hit them all dead in the center. We stole glances at each other every few minutes we both grinned.

"When handling a machete the main thing you have to worry about is not to hold either too tight or too loose, and when you actually use it to kill vampires you want to aim for the middle of their throat only because it's their weakest point." I explained to her, I wrapped my arms again around her to show her how to hold it. She gripped it tightly. "Loosen up Bells." I told her as her grip loosened but only by a little. "Just a bit more." I said as she nodded, as her grip loosened once more. "Perfect." I told her.

She practiced a bit at swinging it around on some practice dummies Dean had found at the police station's trash. No senses letting them go to use. He told me. I rolled my eyes at him.

When she cut the head off the last dummy I looked at all of them, they were cut cleanly across the throat. She was a born hunter. She could take Dean, who was a head taller then her and at least a good fifty pounds heavier then her. She was strong and was always in the world of the supernatural. I guess we were supposed to find her. I guess she was supposed to be a hunter.

"Thank you." She said looking at me

"No problem." I said

"What else do we have to do teach?" she asked me

"Well let's see, we covered weapons, shooting, aim, exorcizing demons, and hand to hand combat but we haven't covered the most important thing, running." I told her I could see the skepticism in her eyes.

"Running? Really?" she asked

"Well yea, sometimes you have to run away in order to stay alive, other times you have to run to chase things, or you have to run to lead them to traps. Essentially running is extremely important." I explained as she nodded.

"So what you want to go on a run? Now at," she checked her watch, "Five fifteen?" I hadn't realized it had gotten that late,

"We'll go tomorrow first thing in the morning." I told her as she grinned.

"Looking forward to it." She said as she got up on the tip of her toes and wrapped her hands around my neck and pressed her warm tasty lips on mine.

We were kissing passionately, even more passionately then the first kiss.

"Get a room!" I heard my brothers voice say, Bella and I both sighed annoyed at the sudden appearance of Dean.

"When did you get back?" Bella asked

"Only a few minutes then before you two started necking. Good thing I didn't get here later to walk in on you two doing the nasty." He said and I glared at him

"C'mon Dean! Grow up a bit!" I told him

"I'll tell you the thing I always tell you, growing old is mandatory, growing up on the other hand is optional." He told me as Bella rolled her eyes then she got a disgusted look on her face.

"Dean, would you please turn off the porn? I really don't feel like puking right now!" she said

"Now just because of that," he trailed off as Bella's expression grew even more disgusted.

"Oh that is just nasty; I really don't feel like seeing the bodacious Asian beauties!" she said as I laughed, of course Dean would think about that skin magazine it is his favorite. Dean had a satisfied grin.

"So, what's going on with you two, did you actually do _any_ training today?" he asked us

"Dude look around," I pointed to the stack of fake heads in the corner,

"Damn, I'm impressed!" he gave Bella a high five.

"She's a natural." I stated gazing down into her beautiful eyes.

"Am I going to have to see that couple stuff all the time?" Dean said

"Pretty much," Bella said,

"Then I guess this means were a couple?" I asked her as she nodded again and I brought my head down and pressed my lips against hers again.

Dean made fake gagging noises.

"Think about anything but my little brother necking; think about your baby, drinking, anything but that!" Dean said to himself I couldn't help but laugh into Bella's lips. "Please, oh please god, make it stop!" he pleaded as I broke apart the kiss. "Thank god it's done!" he said I rolled my eyes

"You could have just turned around you know." I told him

"Well would have been the fun in that?" he smirked

"Really Dean, why didn't you just leave, you always do?" I asked him

"Well while you two were doing some major PDA, I found nothing." He said

"And you had to tell us this why?" I asked,

"I just had to tell you that Bobby is going to be here tonight." He announced before walking away,

"Is that really it Bella?" I asked her

"I don't know he found someway to block me out." She said frustrated,

We spent the rest of the night waiting for Bobby. We told Bella all about him, she seemed nervous about meeting such an amazing hunter.

"Bells, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." I reassured her. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Bobby was here. Dean answered the door, as Bobby, who was in his late fifties and looked like any other mechanic, even though he was far from it.

"You must be Bella Swan." He said to Bella,

"And you must be Bobby Singer." She said taking his hand, "I've heard a lot about you." She told him, "So you can stay in my father's room, Dean your still on the couch and Sam, well Sam you're with me." She said as I broke into a wide grin.

"Well I'm beat after a long couple days of driving." Bobby said as he excused himself to his room.

Bella and I went to her room.

"Just so you know Sam, we're only going to sleep, nothing more." She said

"I had no intentions of doing anything you don't want to do." I told her honestly, I didn't want her to be like the others. I didn't want to just sleep with her then leave the next morning that was what Dean did. I fell asleep with her in my arms. I was at peace.

BPOV (Next day)

Sam woke me up at the crack of dawn; I groaned but then remembered we were going to go for a run, which meant more time alone with Sam. I saw Sam pull on a pair of jeans.

"You're going to go running in jeans?" I asked him confused

"This is how I do me missions Bella, Dean and I live in jeans." He explained I always did love to wear my jeans. I pulled on a pair as well. We grabbed something quick to eat and went out the door.

We ran for a good thirty minutes when we stopped to walk a little.

"So, what sort of jobs have you and Dean done?" I asked as I got flashes of They two of them fighting off spirits, one where Dean was breaking a mirror, another where they are in a house of mirrors and a demonic looking clown is following standing in front of them.

"A clown?" I asked

"It's a long story that we can save for another time." He told me,

"Fine, but you promise to tell me sometime?" I asked him

"Of course I will." He said as we began to pick up the pace again.

We were at the high school when Sam suggested we take a little break.

"Is this your school?" he asked

"Well not anymore. I haven't been there in a while." I told him

"There can't be more then what, two months before you graduate?" he asked

"Yea, but I'm not graduating." I told him

"Why not?" he asked me,

"I never fit in at school, the only place I fit in there was with the Cullen's and now that they're gone there isn't really a reason for me to go back." I told him

"Bella, you should go back." He told me

"Sam you don't get it, I don't want to go back. Hell I don't even think I want to finish high school. I just don't see the point. I'm not going to university. I've missed all the last important things. I just don't see the use in me going and failing." I told him

"It's your choice." He said as I nodded

"It is my choice." I said as he embraced me into a hug.

"I love you." He told me

"I love you too." I told him

"Aw isn't that sweet," I heard the sickly sweet voice that had been haunting me for months.

"Victoria." I said coldly,

"The one and only. Miss me?" she mocked

"Like a slow healing scab." I told her as she glared at me, then she lunged and I dodged her. "Run Sam, Run!" I pleaded him as we both took off, but Victoria was faster. She stuck out her granite arm which knocked both Sam and I down. I felt my world darkening as it finally disappeared completely.

**I hope you liked it because I ****liked writing this chapter. Anyway Review. **__


	9. Confronting One's Fear

**Almost caught up, just got to watch season five on my computer. I'm going to speed through this so that I can move to the other stuff, as in Bella helping the Winchester's. Anyway, takes**** place in between episode 3 and 4 of Supernatural season 2 and end of New Moon from Twilight, a few months before Bella's graduation. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

SPOV

I woke up in a daze. My vision was blurry and my head was throbbing. I took in my surroundings, I inhaled a decaying smell. I looked around to see hundreds of dead bodies. It all came crashing down on me; the run, Victoria, Bella and I trying to get away. Bella, where was she? I looked around panicked and sighed in relief when I saw Bella laying down a few feet to my left. I crawled over to her and felt her pulse. She was thankfully still alive.

"Bella?" I whispered to her she opened her eyes slowly

"Sam?" she said blinking.

"It's going to be okay Bells. I won't let her hurt you." I promised her

"It's not her you should be worried about if I were you." I heard the seductive voice that I remembered as Victoria's.

"Let him go Victoria, this doesn't concern him." Bella said

"Oh it does concern him, at least now it does. You see he, like Edward, has fallen for your plain human charm and look, and now you have him." she explained as she approached me slowly.

"Please don't hurt him." Bella pleaded, "Kill me, but please don't hurt Sam. This isn't about him." she pleaded as Victoria came over to her and grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her away.

"Bella! Bella!" I screamed but no response came.

I checked my jacket pockets to see that there my gun and phone were still there. I pulled out my phone and called Dean's number.

"Hello?" Dean's tired voice said,

"Dean?" I whispered in the phone

"Sammy? Where the hell are you? Bobby and I have been searching for you and Bella for hours." He told me

"I don't know where we are but Victoria's got us and has Bella." I told him

"Hang on Sammy; we're coming to get you." Dean said a determined voice

"Hurry." I told him before I heard a few footsteps; I pulled out the gun although I knew it would be useless. I was in a room full of dead bodies and in a place full of vampires. This could work to my advantage. I searched the bodies when I found what I was looking for; one of them had a switchblade. I pulled it out and found a pool of blood by one of the bodies. I drenched the knife in the blood, dead man's blood. Poison to vampires, when any one of them comes in I'll be ready, it won't kill them right away but it'll give me the chance to make a break for it and get Bella and we'll have Dean and Bobby and we'll end this, once and for all.

BPOV

Victoria dragged me into another room. She threw me across into the wall; I felt my head hit the wall hard.

"He died screaming you know." She taunted me, "He died pleading me not to kill his precious daughter, not to hurt you." She said, "Those were his last words before I let my newborns chow down on poor Daddy." She said as I felt a stab through my heart. "And Edward, he pleaded me to leave you alone, he pleaded me to kill him instead of you, so I did, and when the rest of the Cullen's tried to stop me, I ripped every last one of them to pieces and set fire to their precious home with their remains still inside." She said

"Why did you kill them?" I asked

"How stupid are you?" she laughed at me but I said nothing, "Apparently very. It's quite an easy answer, I killed them in revenge. They killed James so I killed them." She explained

"Laurent told me," I started

"Laurent was an idiot." She cut me off, "I got him to try and do my dirty work but he got himself killed because he was reckless and stupid." She explained, "I wanted to kill you at first but then I was approached by the Volturi who told me that if I wanted my record of almost exposing us erased I had to kill the second biggest coven in our world, The Cullen's." She said as she appeared in front of me in a second,

"So what now? You're going to kill me?" I asked her

"That's exactly what I have planned for you Isabella, but not before I have a little fun first." She said

"What are you going to do?" I asked her

"I'm going to bring in your little boy toy, and well I think you can guess the rest." She said as it clicked, she was going to torture me by killing Sam and making me watch.

"You sick twisted bitch!" I spat in her face, "You can go rot in hell!" I screamed at her,

"You will before I do!" she said as she walked out of the tiny room, it was made of ugly gray brick and had a window about twenty feet higher then me. I knew where we were, at the high school, in the basement. Great! Over a mile away from my house and even if I ran, she was still faster, and I don't think Sam could squeeze out through the window.

Victoria came back a few moments later with Sam. I looked at him in agony; I couldn't let him die because of me.

"I'll give you the chance to say goodbye." Victoria said as she threw Sam in and left. I ran over to him.

"Sammy I'm so sorry I got you in this mess." I told him

"Bella I do this for a living. It's a risk I'm glad I took." He told me I felt the tears form in my eyes

"Sam, no she's going to kill you to torture me." I told him,

"Bella it's going to be okay. It'll all work out, I promise." He reassured me with a wink then showed me the tiny switchblade covered in blood.

"Dead man's blood?" I mouthed to him so Victoria couldn't hear, he nodded and handed me the knife.

"I'll distract her while you take her down and run." He whispered in my ear and I nodded.

I gripped the knife in my pocket as she walked back in.

"Time's up." She stated, "Now let's get this show on the road, the fun part is coming." She said, "Well fun for me, you on the other hand, not so much." She said as she approached Sam and touched his face, "I could tell you that this won't hurt a bit, but then I'd be lying. You are quite attractive, it's a shame I'm going to damage your pretty face." Victoria said, "If only you hadn't fallen for _her_" she growled in my direction,

"You can go to hell." He told her as she jumped on her; I take it this is the distraction. I pulled out the knife I stabbed her in the shoulder. She went down immediately.

"What is that?" she asked

"Dead man's blood." I told her

"Sammy! Bella!" I heard Dean's voice cry

"Sam? Bella?" Bobby's voice cried,

"In here." Sam's voice screamed. Dean busted through the door and ran right to Sam.

"You okay?" he asked him

"Yea," he said

"How the hell did this happen?" Bobby's voice asked as he pointed to Victoria's moaning body.

"Bella did it." Sam said

"With your help, you're the one who got the dead man's blood." I praised him.

Dean raised his machete over Victoria.

"Stop," I told him,

"Why?" he asked annoyed

"Because I'm going to do it." I stated as he handed me the machete,

"You'll still be weak Bella." Victoria told me as I stood over her

"The difference between you and me is that I'm capable of moving on." I told her as I raised the machete, "Tell James I say hi when you see him in hell. This is for my Father and the Cullen's." I said as I lowered the machete onto her neck, her head came off immediately. "I hope you burn in hell Victoria." I spat at her as I walked away. "Torch her." I ordered the men that were staring at me in shock and I walked away and out of the school.

As I walked over to the Impala I remembered what she told me,

"_I was approached by the Volturi… I had to kill the second biggest coven in our world, The Cullen's." _I knew that this wasn't over, not yet. When the Volturi would come I will be ready.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Sam walking towards me. He looked confused. I tried to read his thoughts but got nothing, I looked up to the sky.

"Thank you." I spoke out loud and hoped Edward could hear me, and when I felt a brush of wind whirl around me, I knew my powers were gone, and That Edward also had finally moved on. I smiled sadly, I did what told me, I moved on. I found another reason to live and keep moving forward.

Sam came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You did it!" He said grinning but stopped when he saw me serious face,

"It feels as if a huge weight has been lifted off of me. Like I'm finally free." I told him

"What is it Bella?" he asked me worriedly

"Sam I'm coming with you." I told him

"No Bella, you can't you could get hurt." He told me as I rolled my eyes

"Sam, I'm not meant for normal life, I don't want to be normal. I don't want to be another small town girl that you meet with and sleep with then just leave promising to come back but I know deep down you won't. I'm not like the other girls." I told him he hesitated; I wish I could know what he was thinking. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him

"As if you don't already know." He smirked as my head shook

"No, I don't know Sam. My mind reading is gone, I guess the only reason it stuck was because Edward stuck around, but now I can feel that he's gone." I explained

"I was thinking that we should talk to Dean about this." He said, "I want you come." He said

"Fine we'll talk to Dean." I agreed as Dean and Bobby immerged from the now burning building, well looks like the students are getting an early summer vacation.

"Sure stick us with the clean up duty." Dean said sarcastically,

"Well, Sam and were being held prisoner, I just killed my first vampire, and my powers are gone so you can think of as much porn as you want know Dean." I explained

"How are your powers gone?" Dean asked me, Bobby seemed intrigued

"Edward, I guess, lingered which gave me the powers in the first place and now that Victoria is gone and the threat to me is gone, his spirit moved on as well." I explained

"Oh well that makes sense." Dean said sarcastically

"When has anything we do ever make sense Dean?" Sam said

"True, true." He said, "So what now?" he asked

"Well Bella and I were going to ask if you, would like if Bella came with us?" Sam asked Dean's got a big mischievous grin

"Hell yes! That would be awesome, what better way to finish her training then in the actual field." He said as Sam and I smiled at each other "But I have one condition, under no circumstances will you express your love in the back seat of my baby, or do too much couple stuff around me." He said in a shudder and Sam and I giggled

"Deal." We said as we pilled in the Impala so I could get some things and we would part ways with Bobby and we would go on the road and when it would come I'll be ready to take on the Volturi once and for all.

**Well that's the end of that part, but don't worry Bella and the Winchester's will be back in the episode Children Shouldn't Play with Dead things****. Review! **__


	10. Back to Lawrence

**So here comes the fun part, when Bella hunts with the Winchester's. Episode 4 of Season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

DPOV

I couldn't understand why Sam wanted to go back to Lawrence. The last time we went there we saw our mom's ghost and I don't think I could handle seeing something like that again, but Sammy and Bella couldn't know that.

"Why are we going to Lawrence again?" I asked

"After everything with Dad I just think it's appropriate to visit her grave." Sam said Bella was shooting worried glances my way. Every since Sam asked if we could go back to Lawrence Bella was worried about me.

It was a long and silent ride to Lawrence. I pulled up to the grave site. Sam got out and opened the door for Bella, they walked to our mothers grave stone and I walked around.

I saw a tree in the distance; I walked towards it but stopped half way. When I looked around all the grass was dead even the flowers on the tomb stone were dead. I recognized this from Dad's journal; I was standing on unholy ground, looks like there's something here after all.

"Bella! Sam!" I called out to them; Bella came first but stopped at the circle of dead grass.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked

"I don't know possibly unholy ground?" I asked as Sam rolls his eyes Bella look at him

"I say we check it out." Bella said,

"Alright let's look into the death of…" I looked down at the tombstone, "Angela Mason." I said excitedly as we drove to the nearest, cheapest motel we could find. Bella walked in the lobby to check us in.

"Dean," Sam said

"You got something to say to me Sammy?" I asked him

"Dean I know you want to believe that something is there I know you don't want to think about Dad and Mom, but Dean this isn't the way to do it." Sam said as I glared at him

"Sam don't you dare bring Dad into this. You know as well as I do that ground just doesn't rot like that, and in only that one spot forming a perfect circle? Sammy you know something's there." I said but he remained unconvinced, Bella walked up to the car a few seconds later.

"We're in room 305." She said handing each of us a key.

We went to the room in an awkward silence. I could tell was uncomfortable with it.

"So what can cause ground to become unholy?" she asked

"Well sometimes it's demonic presence or if a vengeful spirit, only if the spirit is strong enough." I explained to her

"And other times it's too much pesticide." Sam said and I shot a glare at him Bella looked at him questionably.

"I don't think it is. I felt weird when I was standing there, like something wasn't right." She explained and I looked at Sam triumphantly. "So what do we do now?" she asked

"Well I say we go talk to Angela's father." I said as Bella nodded excitedly and Sam rolled his eyes and nodded.

We pulled up to Angela's house it looked like something pulled directly out of the Stephord Wives catalog. Bella walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. An old balding man answered the door; his eyes looked like Bella's when we first met her, dead and tired.

"Hello Mr. Mason," Bella said in a sweet voice,

"It's Doctor Mason and who are you?" he asked us

"We were friends of Angela's from college; we came to give our condolences." I said

"Why don't you come in?" He asked as the three of us as we stepped through the threshold of the house.

We put him through the routine questions, but nothing was unusual in his life. As we left Sam cut me off.

"I told you, there's nothing here!" Sam said

"Sam calm down please!" Bella pleaded him as she put her hand on his shoulder; thank god she was here to keep Sam at bay or else he would probably be at my throat by now. "Maybe she hasn't visited her father; maybe she's doing something else." Bella said defending me, "Let's consider that possibility. Dean what's next?" She asked me

"You and Sam go back to the hotel while I check out her dorm room." I explained as Bella and Sam nodded as they got in my baby and drove off, I knew the campus wasn't far only because Dr. Mason was a professor in Ancient Greece at the university.

I jogged toward the university. I asked around and found out where Angela's dorm was. I picked at the lock of her room, when I walked in nothing was unusual, everything seemed normal, but I started digging through papers on her desk.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard a female voice ask I turned around to see a pretty brunette with a towel wrapped around her, I presume that this is Angela's roommate.

"I'm Angela's cousin, Dean, her dad sent me here to pick up some of her things." I explained thinking off the top of my head.

"Angela never mentioned you." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously,

"Yea well we lived across the country from each other." I lied, I looked into her eyes they were red and puffy as though she'd been crying a lot. "Hey, it's going to be alright, Angela's in a better place now." I reassured her

"I'm not only crying about her, it's also about her boyfriend, Matt. He slit his own throat last night, I guess he was to broken up about Angela." She said as I raised my eyebrows there was no way that he slit his own throat.

"I'm very sorry about your loss." I told her as I headed out the door.

I pulled out my phone and called Sam.

"Dean?" Sam voice asked

"Sam I owe you the biggest punch in the face right now." I told him,

"You found something?" he asked in disbelief

"I found a lot more then something." I said, "Just come and get me at the university." I said

"We'll be right there." He said as he hung up. I wonder what he and Bella were doing. I thought came into my head and I shuddered at it. **(Try and guess what it was) **I would not let myself think of my brother that way. I gagged a little and waited for the two lovebirds to get me.

"So Angela slit her boyfriend's throat?" Sam asked

"Yep," I said

"But why would she do it?" Bella asked from the back seat

"Well from the looks of her roommate I guessing that Matt wasn't the poster boy for faithfulness." I said

"So now we're going to the cemetery to burn her bones?" Bella asked as Sam and I nodded. We pulled up to the cemetery and reached in the trunk to pull out the shovels and salt and gasoline. I handed Bella a shovel.

We made our way to the rotting ground. I took the first shovel of dirt. We didn't stop until we reached the casket that was six feet under.

"Ladies first." I said as Bella jumped into the pit. She lifted the top of the casket and my expression dropped as I saw nothing in the casket.

"Where is she?" Bella asked

"I don't think we're dealing with any vengeful spirit." Sam said as his face paled and he pulled Bella out of the whole.

"No we're dealing with actual corpse." I said as I swore under my breath, how the hell did someone raise a full blown zombie?

**That's it for now, shorter then usual but hey better then nothing. I hope you liked it. Review!**__


	11. What's dead should stay dead

**Each episode will be about two chapters and I'm not doing all the episodes just the important ones****. Episode 4 of Season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

SPOV

Bella walked back in after she went back to the dorm to speak to Lindsey.

"It turns out that after she and Matt separated she went over to her best friend's place for some chick flicks and chocolate." Bella explained

"Yea, so." Dean said

"Well, Neil's place was the last place where she was seen alive." She explained

"Wait Neil? He must be gay." Dean said as I smirked

"Hey my ex- werewolf best friend was a guy, and we went to the movies once." Bella said defensively

"What movie?" Dean asked

"Face Punch," she said, "Oh I see your point now. Anyway his sexuality isn't an issue here I say we should go talk to him." she suggested I nodded but then again I would agree with anything that Bella said.

We drove up to his nice little white loft. We were wearing our cheap suits and Bella was wearing the most sophisticated thing we could find her at the second hand store, it was a good she isn't fussy over cloths. Dean rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" the voice of whom I'd expect to be Neil said

"Neil it's your grief counselors, we've come to hug." Dean said as we breached the threshold of his house.

"I didn't know you were coming today, I already told them I don't need a grief counselor but yet they send me three." Neil said

"Well we tend to take special interest with cases like yours." Bella explained, she was a good liar.

"So Neil, you heard about Matt Harrison slitting his own throat two days ago?" I asked him

"Yea I have. He probably felt guilty because Angela's death was technically his fault." He explained

"How is it his fault?" Dean asked

"Well she came over to my house after she caught Matt with another girl," that part we already knew, "but Matt came by later on that night. I tried to get ride of him but Angela went to her car and drove away before we noticed. We called her and she was crying while talking to Matt when she crashed." He looked as though he were tearing up, "If only I'd seen her, if only I'd stopped her then maybe none of this would have ever happened." He said Bella looked down at him sympathetically

"There was nothing you could do Neil she wouldn't have stayed. She would have just left anyway." Bella explained, man she would have been good at this job.

"I guess." He said,

We left after asking dozens of questions. The guy was squeaky clean, nothing, no weird vibes nothing. We drove back to the hotel in silence.

"You guys try and dig up something useful, I'll be right back." Dean said as we got out of the Impala. Bella and I looked at each other; I shrugged as we went to the room.

I had sat there for ten minutes trying to figure exactly _what_ exactly we were looking for.

"We know three things, Angela died over a week ago then her boyfriend offs himself and when we go the cemetery we found nothing." Bella listed on a piece of paper, "Usually I'm good with weird but this is just pushing it."

"Get used to it, because some cases are even weirder then this." I said,

"What do we know can actually raise a zombie?" she asked

"Well in witchcraft necromancy can raise spirits, I've never heard of anything that can actually raise the dead." I explained

"It's worth a try." She suggested

We stared at my laptops screen for what felt like an eternity.

"Hey look at this." She pointed at something on the screen I clicked on it and got a site on Ancient Greek Necromancy, it said it was powerful enough to raise corpses. I pulled out my phone.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice asked

"Yea it's me. We've got something." I said

"What is it?" he asked

"Ancient Greek Necromancy, not who do we know teaches Ancient Greek Literature?" I asked him,

"I'll be right there." Dean said I could hear the tires screeching on the pavement as the line went dead.

"He's coming." I told Bella, she leaned over and pressed her lips to mine.

"I forgot to do that today." She said as she broke our kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said grinning as I pressed my lips to her plump kissable lips. She really is beautiful. We were kissing passionately as we heard someone clear their throat.

"Well this is awkward." Dean said as Bella blushed, god she was so hot when she blushed. "I thought we agreed no couple stuff when I'm present." He said

"In our defense, we started kissing when you weren't there." Bella said

"I'm just glad I came in when I did, I'm really glad I didn't get here five minutes from now, who knows were you two would be by then." He said

"Alright change of subject now please." Bella pleaded,

"So are we going or what?" Dean asked as I help Bella up.

"Let's go," Bella said as we jumped in the Impala once more.

We got to Angela's house; Dean barely had the car parked as he jumped out gun in hand.

He stormed into the house.

"What are you-" her father started as Dean pushed him against the wall

"Where is she?" he growled, as Bella looked around,

"I don't know what your talking about." The man stated frightened,

"Where is Angela? We know it was you who brought her back!" he screamed at him

"Angela's dead, and I don't know what you're talking about!" The man said as I looked over to his plants, they were alive and well, if Angela had been here they would have all been dead.

"What's dead should stay dead!" Dean said to her father

"Dean," I said but he ignored me, "Dean!" I said louder

"What Sam?" he asked impatient as I pointed to the plants, I heard him curse under his breath.

"Get out of my house!" Dr. Mason cried as Bella re entered the room. "Get out before I call the cops!" he screamed as the three of us bolted for the exit. Dean put the car in drive before Bella had even closed her door.

"So I'm just going to take a guess and say that wasn't our guy?" Bella said

"No, all his plants were healthy which means Angela hasn't been there." I explained

"Then where is she?" she asked herself but was thinking out loud,

"Well if you ever find out would you let me know?" Dean asked slightly annoyed, Bella rolled her eyes.

Once we got back to the motel I picked up Dad's journal, maybe there was something that would point us in the right direction or maybe tell us how to kill her once we did find her. I laughed at some of the theories.

"What's so funny?" Bella and Dean asked at the same time

"Some of these theories are just ridiculous." I explained

"So there is no lore in which we can smoke her?" Dean asked

"Yes but that's the problem there are to many theories. I mean there are at least a hundred different legends on the walking dead, but all have different methods of actually killing them. Some say to set them on fire, uh one of them says…" I dug through the journal, "Where is it?" I asked myself as I came on the page, "it says to 'Feed their heart to wild dogs' that ones my personal favorite." I said as Bella started to giggle.

"Is there any common link?" he asked me as I did a quick recheck

"Actually yes, it says that sticking them back in their coffins and burying them works." I explained,

"Did you find anything Bells?" he asked

"Nothing yet, oh wait I lied I just found something." She said, "Mr. Mason wasn't alone at teaching his course, turns out he had a TA, Neil." She explained,

"I guess where we're going." Dean said

We returned to Neil's house this time we brought guns filled silver bullets, you never know. I opened the door.

"Neil it's your grief counselors." Dean called into the vacated home,

"If he's hiding her, she'll probably be in the basement." Bella said and then we headed to the door that led to the basement.

We found a heavily bolted door, Dean kicked it in. Inside we found a bed and some dead plants, yea she was definitely here.

"Well I guess this is where he keeps his porn." **(I couldn't resist) **Dean said

"Oh that's just nasty, he's screwing a dead girl. Desperate much?" Bella said her face twisting in an expression of disgust,

"Tell me about it." Dean agreed, yes we found the zombie pen but the question was where was the zombie?

"Do you think Angela's gone after somebody?" I asked as Dean looked around and found a huge whole in the wall which you had a clear view of outside.

"Nah, I think she went to go and rent _Beaches_." **(Once again couldn't resist)** Dean said sarcastically

"Look smartass, she could be out there killing someone!" I said annoyed

"We have to find her." Bella said

"Well, she killed her boyfriend because he was cheating," he said

"So?" Bella asked

"So, it takes two to have you know, sex." He said

"What are you suggesting?" I asked him

"Well, her roommate was more broken up about the boyfriend's death then Angela, so I'm guessing she did the nasty with Matt." Dean explained as we took off out of the hole and ran as fast as we could to the car.

We sped off toward the dorm which thankfully wasn't to far. We ran to the back door because we heard voices but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Although it was quite clear when we broke through the door and saw Angela standing over Lindsey holding a pair of scissors. Bella, Dean and I all shot at her at the same time. Bella dove down to help Lindsey as Dean and I kept our guns raised as she took off rather quickly.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked

"What do you think? I just saw my dead roommate and she tried to kill me then these three strangers two of which said they were Angela's cousins. Get the hell out of my house!" She screamed,

"Gees you could at least say thank you for saving my life, or something." Dean said

"Get out!" she screamed as she jumped up to reach for the phone

"Alright, we're going, we're going." Bella said as we walked away.

We drove away from the dorms in silence.

"Are they always that ungrateful?" Bella asked

"Yea pretty much. Most people don't want to think about the fact that there are things in the night, they either think they're crazy or we are and even when we swoop in to save their lives they threaten to call the cops on us." I explained

"So you guys must have been pretty surprised when I invited you to stay?" She asked

"Hell yea we were. I thought you were crazy and was going to kill me and Sammy in our sleep." Dean explained

"I remember did you forget I used to be a mind reader." Bella smirked

"Yea I remember that part, it was so hard not to think crude thoughts around you." Dean said

"But you did anyways, now my young mind will be screwed forever." She said dramatically.

"Hey Bella you said Neil was a TA right?" I asked her, she nodded slowly

"Yea why?" she asked

"Because TA's get there own office and I'm willing to bet that we'll find Neil there." I explained as Dean did a u turn which made Bella slam back into her seat. "You okay Bells?" I asked her

"Just peachy." She said smiling,

"Oh Sorry Bells." Dean said as we sped back to the college, damn this is probably the most I've been on a campus in over a year, no wait that a lie. When we worked the Hook man job I spent the better part of two weeks on a campus. Honestly, I don't really miss it. In a way I do miss it sometimes but college was never for me exactly. I wasn't meant to be normal.

We got to the dark office building in a matter of five minutes. We pushed into Neil's office door. He looked pale and paranoid or better yet, he looked scared.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked us shakily,

"We know you did it Neil." Dean said

"What did I do?" he asked

"I've seen some pretty desperate moves to get laid but this takes the cake." Dean said as Neil palled even more.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." He said

"Look Neil, we know and just want to say that we're going to send her back." I said

"You're crazy." He stated,

"Your girlfriend is past her expiration date and you're calling us crazy?" Dean said

"She'll kill you." He said scared out of his mind

"We know a ritual that can call her back to her grave. We'd like you to help." I told him although I knew Angela was in the room, I saw the white dress under his desk. Dean and Bella just gave me a look that lasted a split second.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said still trying to prove to us that he didn't know. Dean rolled his eyes,

"Just telling you that we're going to be at the cemetery." I said as the three of us turned to go back to the car.

Dean and Bella looked at me when we were out of hearing range from any human/zombie.

"What ritual are you talking about? And when were you going to tell us about this plan of yours?" Dean asked

"There's no ritual, and I just thought about the plane when we were in his office." I explained

"So what is this master plan of yours?" Bella asked

"Well, I saw that Angela was in the office and heard everything we said so we give her what she thinks we're going to do, we'll set up a fake ritual which will draw her in for the kill and then we'll push her down in her coffin and pin her there." I explained

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Dean asked

"It should, and even if it doesn't its worth a try." I said as we pulled up to the Lawrence Cemetery.

I grabbed the candles and one shovel. I placed them so they could form the five corners of a Pentagram as Dean and Bella started digging. They were about four feet under when I saw Angela approach the grave, I acted surprised but I knew this was part of the plan. At least the plan Dean fixed in with mine.

"Keep digging!" I yelled at them as I took off running,

I could feel her gaining on me as I sprinted faster, damn she was fast! I turned my head for a split second, she wasn't there anymore. I pulled out my gun and slowed down. I saw her from the corner of my eye, I turned and shot her right in the head, it didn't do anything. I turned around as fast as I could to run back. I found myself falling and felt a weight on my back as she jumped on me. I felt a stabbing pain shoot through my hand; I knew instantly that it was broken. I struggled as she grabbed hold of my head ready to snap my neck. I heard a shot.

"That's my boyfriend bitch!" I heard Bella shout at her and then she took off running. I stood up and ran back at full force. Bella was nearing the grave.

"Now Dean!" She screamed as Angela fell into the earth and Dean stabbed her into the stomach to pin her in her coffin. She was still moving slightly until the movements just stop completely. Dean shut the lid as I grabbed my shovel.

"Rest in piece Angela." Bella said softly as we finished burying her,

"This time for good." Dean said, I was holding my throbbing hand,

"You alright Sammy?" Bells asked me

"I think she broke my hand." I said

"Well Sammy you always did have fragile bones." Dean said mocking me

"Did we really have to use me as the bait?" I asked

"Well I knew she would go for you, she has crappy taste in guys." Dean mocked

"So you're saying I have crappy taste in guys? Thanks Dean." She said bitterly

"No, I wasn't… no that's not what I…" he struggled to find the right word

"Just keep digging yourself that whole, Jerk." I mocked

"Bitch." Dean shot back, Bella rolled her eyes.

"Boys, I will never understand them." She said with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

We were driving away from our tiny hometown, Bella was passed out in the back seat; the first couple hunts always drain all your energy. Dean and I sat in silence all the sudden he pulled the car over. He got out, I followed suit.

"Dean what's going on?" I asked him

"You want to know so bad what I'm feeling so here it is," he started, "Sam, you and Dad are the most important people to me. And now… Sam I shouldn't have come back, I should have stayed dead. Dad died to bring me back. I know you want to tell me it's all going to be okay and that he did this for me but it's not. I feel like shit because Dad died for me. I know you want to say something to make me feel better but Sammy there's nothing you can say." He said as the tears weld in his eyes as he turned around and headed back to the car, and we drove off. I knew right there and then that Dean wasn't going to stop feeling guilty, that he would never be the same, but I was his brother and I would do anything for him. I was going to help him.

**Wow really long chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it****. Review! **__


	12. Missing Person's Report

**Skipping a little bit ahead in the series to 'The Usual Suspect' I love that episode****.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

BPOV

"I swear, you play that AC DC tape again I'm going to throw it out the window!" I growled at Dean, it was the hundredth time I listened to Highway to Hell and if I had to listen to it again I was going to snap.

"Driver picks the music, passengers shut their pie whole." Dean said I was sitting next to Dean while Sam got a few hours shut eye.

"How long until we're in Baltimore?" I asked

"Only a few hours." He said

Dean and I had grown closer since I joined the Winchesters. Although up to now I've only done three jobs and was still as Dean put it, 'The Rookie', I was already getting the hang of it. Although sometimes I would get a bit stuck and need help but hey I'm still a beginner. I remember when I'd scared Sam shitless when Andy's twin brother almost sent me over the edge of a cliff I was pretty freaked myself but hey what's life without a little horror? I smirked to myself reminiscing over the memories. I turned my head slightly to see Dean gripping on the steering wheel. I'm going to take a guess and say that he isn't completely over Jo yet. I don't understand why she was so angry at Sam and Dean, it's not like they were the ones who got their father killed, but yet she blamed them. Even after they saved her ass from that creepy ass vengeful spirit of America's first serial killer. She and I got along great we had become friends but now that she'd cut out my boyfriend and my best friend (yes Dean and I had become best friends) then that meant that she would also cut me out. It's a shame but hey shit happens.

***Time lapse***

Sam and I sat around his laptop; Dean went back to Karin Guiles house and told us to go back to the motel and research the mystery name DANASHULPS. Suddenly the door broke open; a police officer stepped in through the threshold.

"Hello Sam, hello Isabella." She spoke our names like she knew everything about us. Sam and I exchanged looks then raised our hands behind our heads as I felt the metal click around my wrist, huh kind of funny when you think about it the police chiefs daughter being arrested.

***At the Police station***

I sat in the interrogation room taping my foot impatiently. The female cop that arrested us walked in holding a coffee. She seemed as though she was in her mid forties with graying brown hair and brown eyes.

"Where's the bad cop?" I asked her sarcastically

"You know your boyfriend just asked me the same thing." She said as she set to coffee down.

"Whatever." I said

"Bella you seem like a good kid, you're just hanging with the wrong people." She explained

"Geewillikers thanks officer, will you please steer me in the right direction?" I said sarcastically

"I'd watch your attitude missy." She said glaring at me

"Fine," I said

"I know all about you Isabella or should I say Bella, you were born in Forks Washington, your parents are Rene Dwyer and Charlie Swan, you moved to Arizona when you were two years old with you mother, your mother remarried and you moved back to Forks. You were a straight A student and were especially gifted in Biology. Then a few months ago your father was killed in your house and your boyfriend and his family died in a house fire." She explained reading every single detail of my life from the yellow document in her hand. "There's also been a missing person's report filed by one of your friends, a mister Jacob Black." She said as I stiffened at the name,

"Jacob Black?" I said flatly why would he have filed a police report, why would he even care? He told me he couldn't help me, he told me that we couldn't be friends unless I went with him

"What I don't understand Bella is how you got in with the Winchester's." she said

"You make it sound like they're some sort of elite club." I joked as she glared at me, "Fine, I met the Winchester's when I was a kid. Their father and my father went to the same summer camp when they were kids and they kept in touch. And after Sam and Dean heard about Charlie's death they came rushing to make sure I was okay. And after they stayed with me for two weeks and then I convinced them to take me with them on their road trip I just wanted to get away." I lied smoothly, ever since I started hunting with Sam and Dean I've been getting better at lying.

"So how is that going? The road trip?" she asked

"It's going amazing, we drove to Buffalo and saw the Niagara Falls, and it was amazing."

"And you left Forks without telling anyone?" she asked

"Well there wasn't anyone to tell, I'd lost all contact with my friends and my dad and my other family were dead so yea I left without telling anyone." I explained annoyed, "I didn't think anyone would care."

"Well obviously someone did." She said, "You and Sam Winchester are dating am I right?" she asked

"I don't see how my romantic life is any of your business, but yes Sam and I have been dating for a month. We bonded by comforting each other, him with Jessica and me with Edward." I lied again I knew my father was probably cursing at me from the after life. I'm sorry Dad, I thought.

"You don't owe Dean anything; you and Sam can be on your ways if you'll help me. Dean is in a lot of trouble and you don't need to be dragged down with him. We can send you to Jacksonville to live with your mother." She said as my eyes narrowed

"I haven't spoken to my mother in months so what makes you think I want to go there? Why would I want to give up one of the only people who was like family to me?" I asked her, "If there isn't anything else I'd like to see my boyfriend now." I told her

"I can't do that." She said

"We'll unless I'm mistaken; Sam and I aren't being charged therefore you have no right to keep us separated." I told her

"Fine I will bring him here." She said as she exited the room.

I waited patiently as the door opened once more and Sam came through. I ran up to him and pressed my lips to his.

"Hey Sam," I said

"Hey Bells." He said I eyed the officer giving her the signal to leave us alone. She took the hint and left.

"Thank God she's gone!" I huffed still in Sam's arms.

"What did she ask you?" I asked him,

"Just how my road trip with you both was going, if I was dating you and if Dean kidnapped you." He smirked at the last one and I giggled,

"What did you tell her?" I asked

"I said no, that you were an old childhood friend and when we heard about your father we came running." He said

"It's like we have telepathy, I said they same thing." I giggled

"Yea Bells we're totally NSYNC." He joked

"So what do you think will happen to Dean?" I asked

"I don't know." He said, we sat in the interrogation room and waited patiently for anything, any news, or clues that Dean would surely pass on to us.

DPOV

"Credit card Fraud, Mail fraud, Identity theft, First Degree Murder, Kidnapping and this one really threw me off, Grave desecration." The detective listed all the things I was being charged for, but wait kidnapping? I don't remember that one.

"Who did I kidnap?" I asked

"You're charged for the kidnapping of Isabella Marie Swan." He said and I let a laugh slip,

"I didn't kidnap Bella, she started dating my brother and came with us on our trip. I never kidnapped her." I said smirking

"Well obviously you did because someone filed a missing person's report." He explained as he put down a copy of the paper which included a picture of Bella. I saw one name, Jacob Black oh that werewolf asshole! He doesn't even care about her!

"Just because someone filed her as missing doesn't mean I kidnapped her, that's circumstantial evidence." I explained damn Sam was rubbing off on me.

"So that's one out of the six charges against you." He said then he turned to leave.

"Hey can you get me some pie?" I asked him being my usual cocky self

The cop just turned around pissed off and walked out of the room. I smirked to myself, kidnapping really? I just sat there playing with my hand cuff when I remembered the word, I wrote it down. DANASHULPS, what could it be? There wasn't anyone who died with that name, could it be an anagram? That's it! It was an anagram; she probably mixed up the letters. I wrote down anything I could think of, any word that came to mind. That continued as a nervous looking lawyer with gray curly hair walked through the door.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm Jeff Krause I'm your lawyer." He told me,

"Oh Thank God I'm saved!" I said sarcastically, really this was the best they could do? I'm screwed! I went back to trying to figure out my anagram only vaguely aware that he was talking to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me

"I think it might be an anagram." I said

"A what?" he asked me

"An anagram you know same letters different words." I said sliding him the piece of paper, "Look at these words and tell me if anything comes up, like names or things like that." I said and he looked at me skeptically

"Don't you know how serious your charges are?" he asked me I lifted my wrist

"Yea I'm handcuffed to a table, I get it. Humor me take a good look."

"Well I don't know about all these other letters but ASHLAND is a street name, in fact it isn't to far from here." He said as I took the paper and wrote a note to Sammy and Bella.

"Would you take this note to my brother and his girlfriend?" I asked him

"We're here to help you." He told me

"You want to help me? Then go give this note to my brother and his girlfriend." I ordered him; he took the note and left the room. I grinned. This should be interesting.

**Wow really long chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it****. Review! **__


	13. Ashland

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm so glad you like the story, I'm enjoying writing it! Anyways this is the episode 'The Usual Suspect' **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing****, :'(**

BPOV

Sam and I waited and waited for anything. Finally a nervous looking lawyer came through the door. He hands me Sam a piece of paper.

"I hope this helps. Now I would like to discuss both your cases." He said looking at us both

"Sure thing Matlock." Sam said I bit my lip to keep from laughing, he sounded exactly like Dean there.

"You two really are brothers. Now as you probably know the DA will be interested in…" he started as the detective from before cut him off.

"We need you with the other one." She said as both Sam and I stiffened in our seats. As they left Sam and I looked at each other, he handed me the note

'HILTS-

It's a street name ASHLAND

-MCQUEEN' I looked at Sam as he already started heading towards the window to make it look like we escaped from there but we walked right out the front door, sloppy work leaving it unlocked. We snuck out carefully. Once we were safely out of the building Sam reached for the phone book and found the first motel in the phone book, it was only a block away. Dean I don't know how you're going to get yourself out of this one but you'd better do it soon.

DPOV

"Say your name directly in the camera." The officer instructed me, I guess it is time to tell the truth, the actual truth.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women. And I did not kill anyone. But I know who did, or rather what did. Of course we can't be certain since our investigation was interrupted. But our theory was that they were killed by a vengeful spirit." I said

"A what?" The detective, Ballard, I think her name was asked me.

"A vengeful spirit you know like Casper the blood thirsty ghost?" I said earning a few laughs. "Tony Guiles saw it and I'm willing to bet that Karin Guiles saw it as well. For some reason it's trying to tell us something but communicating across the vale is hard sometimes word and letters get jumbled up you remember 'REDRUM' it's the same concept. At first we thought it was Dana Shulps but now we know it's a street, Ashland. Whatever's going on it probably started there." I explained then smiled at the end.

"You arrogant asshole. Tony and Karen were good people and you're making jokes!" Sheridan snarled at me.

"News Flash I'm not joking." I told him

"You murdered them in cold blood just like that girl in St. Louis." He said

"Oh that wasn't me. That was a shape shifter disguised as me." I said as I smiled to the camera, Sheridan then picks me up and throws me to the wall.

"Pete that's enough!" Ballard said,

"Hey you asked for the truth." I told him

"Lock his ass up." He said as another cop pushed my face on the wall and I felt the metallic click on my wrists.

"Hey watch the merchandise!" I said as they dragged me out of the room. Ah how the hell am I going to get out of this one?

BPOV

Sam and I waited around and there still was no sign of Dean. We were looking through crime scene photo's anything that could point us to the right direction of where our mystery woman was.

"Do you think he's still there?" I asked

"Probably, they usually keep suspects under tight surveillance." Sam explained as we heard a knock on the door, I looked through the peep hole and saw it was Ballard. I opened the door. I hesitated a little before she just walked in.

"I need your help." She said as I got a good look at her, she looked absolutely terrified. She lifted her wrists and I saw the bruises like someone was tied up. "I saw it." She said

"And these showed up after you saw it?" I asked

"Yeah I guess they did." She said not exactly sure

"Are you positive?" I asked her

"Yes I'm positive." She said

"Alright tell us exactly what you saw." Sam said

"This is crazy you're both fugitives. I should be arresting you." She said as I rolled my eyes

"Arrest us after but for now let us help you!" I told her, she nodded uncertain.

"What did she look like?" Sam asked her

"Well she was very pale, and her eyes were this deep dark red and her throat was cut. It looked like she was trying to speak to me but there was just so much blood that she couldn't." she explained as I shuddered as I pictured it.

"We've been researching all the deaths and disappearances that happened on Ashland road. Could you have a look see if anyone you recognize?" I asked her as Sam handed her the pictures.

"How did you get these? There from crime scenes." She said

"You have your job we have ours." Sam explained as we both smirked, she flips threw the stack. And then stops at the third picture.

"This is her." She said as I took the picture away from her, Claire Becker was our ghost.

"Claire Becker? Twenty- eight years old disappeared eight or nine months ago." Sam explained after I handed him the picture.

"I don't even know her, why would she be coming after me?" Ballard asked

"Well before her death she was arrested twice for dealing heroin. You ever work narcotics?" I asked her

"Yeah Pete and I did before homicide." She explained.

"Did you ever bust her?" Sam asked her

"I don't think so." Ballard said

"It says she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street. Police searched the place but found nothing." Sam said

"Well I guess we've got to check it out ourselves to try and find her body." I said as she turned to me confused

"Why would we want to do that?" She asked us

"We've got to salt and burn her bones; it's the only way to put her spirit to rest." Sam explained with a smile

"Of course it is." She said as I grinned

We drove up to the abandoned building, why couldn't it be for once in a nice building? I sighed.

"So what are we looking for?" Ballard asked

"I'll let you know when we find it." Sam said as he told us to split up. I walked down the dark creepy hallway when I saw someone come up in front of me I knew immediately who it was.

"Alice?" I asked as she nodded she tried to speak but no sound escaped her mouth. "Alice what are you trying to say?" I asked her as she sighed frustrated and tried to speak again.

"Sam? Bella? Sam! Bella!" I heard Ballard's voice ring through the warehouse I turned my head to the sound and when I turned back Alice was gone. What had she been trying to tell me? I hadn't thought about them that much in weeks, none of them showed up since my dream with Edward and now Alice was coming out of nowhere? It must be important. But regardless I turned and ran back to the center room, and found Sam holding a petrified looking Ballard.

"What happened?" I asked

"Claire was here. Bells what took you so long?" Sam asked me curiously

"Nothing I tripped." I lied swiftly. Sam just stared at me, "Did she hurt you?" I asked changing the subject.

"No she was reaching out to me." Ballard explained as she moved towards the bookcase, "She was right here." She said as she looked up at the bookcase, "Help me move this." We pushed the book case away from the wall and on the wall it read DANASHULPS and when I looked up I saw ASHLAND SUP.

"Our mystery word." Ballard said.

"Now the extra letters make sense." I said as Sam and I pulled out our EMF Readers, Dean made me one after the incident with Jo.

"What are those?" she asked us

"Spirits and some remains give off certain electromagnetic frequencies." I explained

"So if Claire's body was here then that would indicate it?" she asked

"It should." Sam said as we started poking around the wall, the EMF was going nuts.

"Yeah we've got something here." Sam said as I grabbed the sledgehammer that was close to the wall and gave it to Sam he started breaking through the wall as the overwhelming smell of death and decay came in waves. He poked his flashlight in the tiny hole. His head comes back and I could recognize that look anywhere

"Well judging by the smell and that you have that 'I found a dead body' look on your face Sam I'd say that this is where Claire is buried." I stated

"Yeah there's definitely something here. Bella, could you help me?" he asked me as we started breaking through the wall, but something didn't quite feel right.

"This is bothering me." Sam said as though he were reading my mind

"Well you are digging up a corpse." Ballard said

"No that's actually part of the training. What's bothering me is that no vengeful spirit I've ever fought with ever wanted to get iced, so why is Claire leading us to her remains? It doesn't make sense." Sam said as it dawned on me. "Could you give me a hand?" he asked Ballard and me. We cut off the blanket and found the remains of a decaying Claire. Her hands we're tied together, which would have left marks on her wrists identical to the ones on Ballard's wrists. She played with the necklace around Claire's neck, it seemed familiar but had I seen it before?

"Does the necklace mean something to you?" I asked her

"It's rare, handcrafted over on Carson Street. I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me." She said while holding out her necklace, oh so that's where I saw it.

"Sam I don't think Claire is a vengeful spirit." I told him

"What is she then?" he asked

"She's a death omen." I told him

"A what?" Ballard asked

"A death omen, Claire isn't killing anyone she's trying to warn them. Sometimes spirits don't want revenge they want justice which explains why she led us here in the first place. She wants us to know who killed her." I explained as Sam look up at her.

"Detective, how much do you know about your partner?" Sam asked

"Oh god!" she exclaimed

"What?" I asked

"A year ago some heroin went missing from lockup. It was obviously a cop but we never found out who did it. And whoever did would need someone to sell their product." She said

"Someone like a dealer, someone like Claire." Sam said

DPOV

"So I'm being transferred to St. Louis and you just decided to drive me at two am? This can't be good." I said as I sat in the back of the truck nervously, this guy sure gave me the creeps; c'mon Sammy and Bella get me out of here!

BPOV

"Alright, thanks." Ballard said "Pete left the station, with Dean." She said as Sam and I looked at each other worried.

"What?" We both said in unison

"He said the prisoner had to be transferred and he just took him. Dispatch has been calling him but he won't answer the radio." She said

"Wait he took a county vehicle?" Sam asked her and she nodded, "They should have a tracker all you've got to do is turn it on."

She called the station and got them to turn it on. We found that they were on a deserted stretch of road.

"That can't be good." I said as pulled up just in time to see Sheridan holding a gun to Dean's Head, I saw Sam pale. I did the same.

"Put the gun down Pete." Ballard said

"Diana? How did you find me?" Sheridan asked her

"I know about Claire." She said as I inched our way slower toward Dean, Sheridan pointed his gun at me.

"Don't even think about it." He said

"Put the gun down Pete!" she shouted at him this time, wow this kind of looked like a scene in one of those cheap cop movies.

"I don't think so. You're fast but I'm sure I'm faster." Sheridan said

"Why are you doing this?" Ballard asked

"I didn't do anything." He said

"It's a little late for that." She said

"It's not my fault she was going to turn me in. I didn't have a choice." He said and I glared at him.

"And Tony? Karen?" she asked

"Same thing, Tony took care of the money; he got scared and said we should come clean. He probably told Karen everything." Sheridan explained. He made an assumption? He killed an innocent woman because of a feeling? Sam had to hold me so I wouldn't go crazy ape shit on his ass. Dean looked at us with his 'how-do-we-get-out-of-this?' I shake my head as I heard him swear under his breath.

"It's a mess that I had to clean up." He said as I looked at him in disgust

"How many people are to die over this Pete?" Ballard asked, I had to admit that I liked her lot better now that she wasn't trying to arrest us.

"Only one more, this Dean kid is a friggin gift. We could pin the whole thing on him, no trial, nothing. Just another dead scumbag." Sheridan explained as my loathing for him got even worse

"Hey!" Dean said offended, but backed down when Sheridan raised his gun at him.

"They won't question it. Please Diana I still love you." He told her as Ballard lowered her gun I looked at her disbelief, after everything she's backing down? "Thank you." He said as he turned to Dean and Ballard re raised her gun and shot him in the stomach, Dean rolled towards us.

"Then get me another necklace you ass!" she said taking charge but then she was knocked on her back by Sheridan tackling her, she lost her gun and it landed two feet away from me I went for it when Sheridan raised his gun at me.

"Don't you even think about it!" he said to me, wow this guy was nuts. I looked behind him and grinned as I saw Claire; Ballard must have seen the same thing and just stared at Claire. Sheridan looked up and stared a look of pure horror was on his face, this was the first time I saw her. And I'll admit she would have made terrifying vengeful spirit, and I'm glad she's not. Suddenly a gun shot went off and Sheridan fell to the ground. Ballard stood behind him her gun raised.

She lowered her gun and went to check her former partner's pulse. She gave me a look that told me that Sheridan was dead.

"You doing alright?" I asked her

"The death omen Claire, what happens to her now?" She asked us as Sam finished un cuffing Dean, he sighed relief as he rubbed his wrist.

"It should be over, she should be at rest." Sam explained

"So what happens now officer?" Dean asked worried

"Pete confessed to me and screwed all your cases up royally; I could get the DA to dismiss the cases." She said as all our faces lit up

"You could do that for us?" I asked

"Yes but the St. Louis murder charges, that's out of my hands." She said as I looked at both Winchester's in confusion

'_Later' _Sam mouthed to me and I nodded, they'd better tell me.

"Unless," she started, "I just happen to turn my back and you leave and I can say the suspects got away." She said

"Are you sure?" I asked her

"She's sure Bella." Dean said,

"You could lose your job over this." I explained

"I want you three out doing your job; I'll sleep better at night knowing you three are out there." She said as she turned her back. "You'll want to keep a low profile there going to be looking for you. Get out of here I got to radio this one in." she explained as we turned to leave.

"You wouldn't by any chance know where my car is?" Dean asked

"The impound lot down on Robertson." She said as Dean I saw Dean mentally calculate the miles it would take us to walk. "Don't even think about it!" she grinned at us

"It's okay we'll improvise, we're pretty good at that." Sam explained

"I've noticed." She said as we started walking off.

We were walking down the long deserted road.

"Does she look familiar to you?" Dean asked us

"No." Sam and I both said as I shoved Dean playfully

"Are you guys' hungry?" Dean asked us

"No are you?" I asked

"Yeah, for some reason I could really go for some pea soup." Dean said as I let out a giggle then I remembered something, the missing person's report. I pulled out my phone.

"Bells what are you doing?" Sam asked

"Well, I remembered the report. I've got to call Jacob." I explained as I dialed Jacob's number. It rang once as Jacob picked up.

"Hello?" he asked

"Jake." I said

"Bella? Where are you? We've been looking for you for weeks!" Jake said

"Stop looking for me Jake, you don't care what happens to me, you never did. Call the police and tell them you found me." I instructed

"Bella are they making you say this? Tell me where you are and I'll get the Pack and we'll come and get you." He told me

"No, nobody is forcing me to say anything. Jake I left on my own accord. Just do what I told you to do and forget about me." I said as I hung up the phone and sighed. Why does my life have to be so complicated?

**That's it for now, I hope you liked it now review please and tell me what you think!**


	14. Croatoan

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm so glad you like the story, I'm enjoying writing it! ****Skipping Crossroads blues going straight to 'Croatoan'. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing****, :'(**

BPOV

It had been weeks since I last saw Alice in St. Louis, now we were somewhere near Texas honestly I just kind of go with it, I usually have no clue where we're going but yet I'm okay with it. I sat wide awake while Dean and Sam both slept, for some reason tonight I just couldn't sleep. I sat up suddenly and I saw Alice standing at the foot of my bed.

"Alice?" I whispered as she tried once a gain to speak but no sound was coming from her lips. "Alice? What is it?" I asked as she looked at me in frustration, I leaned over and grabbed the pen and paper on my bedside table.

"You always were good at drawing Alice. Just draw it." I explained handing her the piece of paper, it's weird you'd think because she was a ghost that it would just pass right through her but there she was holding the pen tightly almost as if she were still alive. She continued to draw for a few seconds before she handed me the paper. Then she vanished. I looked down at the paper and saw a drawing of Sam holding a gun to my head, but that wasn't the freakiest part of the picture it was the words that were written on the bottom _'Run!'_ the word just sounded so foreign but so familiar at the same time. Run, it's what I used to do, I used to run and let others deal with my problems, but no longer will that ever happen. I won't run ever again. I continued to stare at the picture as Sam woke up abruptly.

"Dean? Dean?" his voice sounded like a scared child's voice,

"Sam?" I asked him, "What's going on?"

"Dean?" He whimpered, I put the picture at the bottom of my bag and wrapped my arms around his sweaty body that must have been some nightmare.

"It's okay Sammy." I reassured him,

"No it's not." He said as Dean woke up.

***Time lapse***

"So I just shoot the guy?" Dean asked

"And I just stand there and say nothing?" I asked

"Yeah that's what I saw." Sam said

"And where was this?" I asked

"River Grove, I saw a map." He said as he pulled his laptop and I knew he was looking up River Grove. "There are two River Grove's in the US but I know it's the one in Oregon." He explained

"How do you know this?" I asked

"There's a lake, Crater Lake, I saw it on the map." He explained as we packed our things, it was six am which was when we would usually leave, but today it seemed more urgent. My thoughts diverted back to the picture. When was this going to happen? Gah, Alice sometimes the future can be so frustrating.

It was a quiet ride in the Impala, well as quiet as it can be with Dean's music blaring; I never was a fan of classic rock that is until now. I just loved the rhythm of the music and the lyrics aren't bad either.

"I must have had a reason to shoo the guy, I mean I wouldn't do this for nothing." Dean said

"I don't Dean but it sure as hell looked like you shot an innocent guy." Sam said

"Are we almost there?" I asked sounding like an annoyed five year old.

"We're here." Sam, the human GPS, said. We jumped out of the car and looked around; the town itself was just creepy. It was dark, which metaphorically usually meant something bad was either already happening or about to happen. We walked around aimlessly when Sam pointed to a guy sitting on his porch.

"He was there." Sam said as we went to the old man sitting on his porch.

"Morning," Dean said

"Can I help you?" the man asked

"Uh, yea," he said as he pulled out a badge, "Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard, and Hayley Williams, US Marshals." Dean said, did he really name us after two of the band members of ZZ Top and the lead singer in Paramore? How uncreative is that?

"What's this about?" the man, I now noticed his dog tags sticking out of his shirt, said

"We're looking for someone." I said

"A young man probably in his early twenties, he has a thin scar below the hairline." Sam explained

"What did he do?" he asked us

"Nothing but we believe this man could help us find someone else." Sam explained

"He's not in any kind of trouble, yet." He said as I nudged him, "I think you might know who he is… Master Sergeant." He said looking at the tattoo peeking out from under his shirt, "My father was in the Corp a corporal." He said proudly

"What company?" he asked

"Echo 2-1." Dean said

"So can you help us?" I asked

"Duane Tanner has a scar like that but I know him, he's a good kid. Keeps his nose clean." The Sergeant explained

"Do you know where he lives?" I asked

"He and his family live up Aspen Way." He said

"Thank you." Dean said as we walked off when something caught my eye, Sam must've seen it too because we both stopped at the same time in front of the poll CROATOAN was engraved in the wooden post. Why does that ring a bell?

"Look at this." I said gesturing to the word.

"Croatoan?" Dean asked

"Yeah. Roanoke? The lost Colony? Did you ever pay attention in History class?" Sam asked as it dawned on me, ninth grade history. I was always interested in the story of Roanoke.

"Of course I did, shot's around the world, how bills became laws." Dean said

"That's not school, that's schoolhouse rock!" Sam said as I burst into laughter

"You think this is funny Bells?" Dean asked

"I think this is hilarious!" I said as the giggles died down

"Whatever Bella." Dean said and I faked being hurt.

"Anyways, Roanoke was an American Colony in the late 1500's?" Sam asked trying to refresh Dean's memory

"Oh yeah I remember that, they found only one word craved into a tree, Croatoan." Dean said

"They're many theories, disease, Indian raids but they never found out what happened. They were just gone." I explained

"You don't think that what's going on here do you?" Dean asked

"I don't know all I know is that Sam's visions are associated with the Yellow-Eyed Demon. I'm thinking we should call for help, Bobby, Ellen maybe if she'll talk to you guys." I explained

"That's a good idea." Dean said as he pulled out his phone, "Damn no signal." he said frustrated as I pulled out mine, the little satellite twirled around.

"Nothing. Sam what about you?" I asked him as he shakes his head. I turn to a pay phone. "Dean, can I borrow fifty cents?" I asked him as he handed me two quarters knowing what I'm going to do. I ran to the pay phone and picked it up, the line was dead.

"Well no phones work and I'll tell you that if I were going to obliterate a town this would be my first step." I said in frustration

"I say we go to the Tanner's place." Sam suggested as we hoped in the Impala. We pulled up to the tacky looking house on the brown door was a sign that said 'Born to fish, Forced to work' well dude I've got two words for you, life sucks. Dean rang the doorbell as a young man possibly in his late teens opened the door, he couldn't be older then me. Dean flashed his badge.

"Can I help you?" he asked us and immediately I got a bad feeling about this kid

"We're looking for Duane Tanner, he lives here right?" Dean asked

"Yeah he's my brother." The boy said

"Can we talk to him?" I asked him as he turned to glare at me

"Oh he's not here right now." He said still glaring at me

"Do you know where he is?" I asked him

"He's on a fishing trip up at Roslyn lake." He said

"Are your parents' home?" Sam asked

"Yeah they're inside." He said as an older version of the boy came up to the door with a big smile on his face, these people were just a little too friendly if you ask me.

"Jake? Who is it?" Mr. Tanner, I presumed, asked his son

"Hi, um, US Marshals, we're looking for your son Duane." Dean said showing him the badge; I swear he loves that thing.

"Wh-Why he's not in trouble?" Mr. Tanner asked

"No, no, no just a few routine questions." I explained

"When's he due home?" Sam asked

"I don't know." He said

"Maybe your wife knows?" I asked as he turned to glare at me, okay seriously what's going on?

"She's actually not here." He said, at that moment I knew he was lying.

"Your son said she was." I accused

"Did I?" he asked

"She's just getting groceries." He said, "When Duane gets back is there a number of which he can reach you?" he asked

"Oh no, we'll check in later." Dean said as they shut the door in our faces.

"Okay that was just plain weird." I said

"Is it just me or was that just a little to Stepford?" Dean asked

"Totally." Sam said as we reached for our guns and snuck around back. I looked through the window and saw that Mrs. Tanner gagged and tied to a chair, her husband and son were standing over her with a knife. Mr. Tanner suddenly cut her shoulder and then slit his palm and let blood drip into it. That was our cue to burst in, I kicked down the door, who knew I could do that, and then I ran through, and Dean shot Mr. Tanner down instantly and Jake took off running in the other direction, Sam took off after him.

"Bella go help him!" Dean cried as I sprinted to Sam, only to see Jake get away.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked him

"I hesitated he's just a kid!" Sam said

"No, that's not Jake Tanner, not anymore at least." I said as I turned to walk back to the car I helped Dean carry Mrs. Tanner in and we drove to the clinic and I tried to stop the bleeding.

We arrived and Sam carried Mrs. Tanner in.

"We need a doctor!" I screamed as tiny blond nurse came running through,

"Mrs. Tanner? What happened?" She asked panicked

"She was attacked." Sam said

"Dr. Lee?" she asked in a worried voice, and then a petite brunette walked through the door. She looked at Mrs. Tanner.

"Bring her in." she said as Blondie led Sam into another room, Dean walked in with Mr. Tanner over his shoulder.

"Is that-" Dr. Lee started to ask

"Mr. Tanner." He said

"Was he attacked as well?" she asked

"No he was the one doing the attacking." I explained

"And then he got himself shot." Dean said

"Shot?" Dr. Lee asked

"Yeah," Dean said

"And who are you?" she asked us

"US Marshals I'd show you my badge but uh…" Dean said gesturing to the body on his shoulder.

"Bring him back here." She said as Dean put Mr. Tanner in a closet.

Dean and I waited in the lobby while Sam, Dr. Lee, Blondie and Mrs. Tanner were in the room.

"So what do you think?" I asked

"Honestly I have no idea, nothing I've ever seen before." He said

"Hey Dean, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while," I started as he looked at me, "when we were in Forks, when I could you know read minds, and when I first kissed Sam you were think something but you found out a way to block me out, what were you trying to hide?" I asked him

"I'll tell you some other time Bells." He said

"You promise?" I asked

"I promise." He said as Sam walked out of the room.

"We've got to talk." Sam said as he walked out.

"Those guys are whack out of their gourds!" Dean said

"What do you think, multiple demons, mass possession?" Sam asked

"If it is possession then could be more. God knows how many, it could be a friggin' Shriner convention!" Dean said as a word came into my mind

"Croatoan." I whispered, they must not have heard because they continued their rant. Luckily I have selective hearing.

"Is you would have just shot the kid there would have been one less to worry about." Dean said

"I'm sorry I hesitated it was just a kid!" Sam said trying to defend himself

"I told you before Sam, that wasn't Jake Tanner! You think Jake would've wanted to be a monster! You should've killed him!" I said to him and before he could say anything Dr. Lee walked out,

"How's Mrs. Tanner?" I asked

"Terrible what the hell happened?" she asked us

"We don't know." Sam said

"Well you shot my next door neighbor." She said, "We need to call the sheriff or the coroner." She stated

"Phones are down." Sam said

"I know I tried, don't you guys have a police radio in your car?" she asked us

"Yea but it's crapped out like everything else." I explained

"What's happening?" she asked in desperation

"How far is the next town?" Dean asked

"About forty miles." She said as Dean turned to leave

"Alright I'm going to go down there, my partners will stay back and keep you safe." Dean explained

"Safe? From what?" she asked

"I'll get back to you on that." He said as he exited the clinic. I stayed there as Sam and Dr. Lee went into the other room. I just sat recomposing my thoughts, everything was happening to fast and I can't control it. I just sat there when Sam came out to see me, by the look on my face he must've known something was wrong, he pulled me into a hug and I let all the emotions come out and I cried in his arms. I just held onto him and he looked down at me, his green eyes were almost hypnotizing he brought his lips down and pressed them against mine. The kiss was heated with passion, love and more importantly lust. I needed air but I didn't want the kiss to be broken apart, huh wouldn't that be a weird way to die? Suffocation by kissing? Someone call A thousand ways to die! Sam I could tell also needed air and reluctantly broke apart the kiss.

"Bella I'm sorry about earlier." He said

"Sam, it wasn't your fault, I probably would've hesitated too." I reassured him

"I know," he said but I knew he wasn't done, "Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked

"Why would you think that there was something I needed to tell you?" I asked

"Well, you were just crying and you've been acting weird since we were in St. Louis, well since the warehouse, do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked and I pondered, should I tell him? Should I tell him that Dean's been hiding things from us? Should I tell him about Alice? About the picture?

"It's nothing I can't handle Sam." I told him

"Bells please I can help." He pleaded me

"No Sam you can't this is something I've got to figure out by myself." I told him, "I know you didn't just come here to say hi, what did you find in there?" I asked him

"Mr. Tanner was fighting a disease, one that included Sulfur." He said

"A demonic virus?" I asked as he nodded, and a word ran through my mind again, "Croatoan." I said

"What?" he asked

"Croatoan." I repeated, "It all makes some what sense now, whatever happened back to Roanoke is happening here again. I'm thinking that Croatoan is the name of a Demonic Virus." I explained

"Of course!" he said as it dawned on him, we got up and went to the tiny check up room, just in time to see Mrs. Tanner throw Dr. Lee in the bookshelf, well looks like Beverly Tanner has crossed into Crazy town. Sam went up to her then she threw him in the book shelf then she went up to him and tried to cut him as I picked up the fire hydrant and smashed it against her head knocking her out cold.

"Get her out of here." Sam ordered me as I picked up the limp body and threw it in the first closet type I could find. I went back out to find Sam, Dr. Lee and Blondie in the lab part of the clinic.

"Oh god what if we all have it and all go crazy!" Blondie said panicking

"Pam, calm down! All we can do is wait; the Marshal's going to bring help." Dr. Lee said as Sam and I stared at each other, where was Dean? It was getting dark and he still wasn't back.

"I can't… I have to go." Pam said

"Pam!" Dr. Lee said pleading

"My boyfriends out there I have to make sure he's okay." She said

"I know you're scared and worried, but you have to wait. Help is coming." Sam said as I heard the familiar sound of the Impala's engine pull up to the clinic. I ran out and saw Dean and the Sergeant from earlier come through the door.

"Did you find a phone?" I asked

"Road block. Couldn't get out of town." He explained, damn, this isn't good. "Can I talk to you? Doc's inside." He asked us and told Sarge

"We have a theory." I said

"Shoot," he said

"A virus." I said then explained the Sulfur in the blood of Mr. Tanner,

"A demonic Plague!" he shouted in frustration

"Dad did have a lot of theories about Roanoke and he thought that Croatoan was a demon's name." Sam explained, well that was news to me.

"Well that's just terrific, but the question is why here? Why now?" Dean asked

"Who knows, but we've got to warn people before it spreads." I said as Sarge came out.

"They've got one!" Sarge said

"What does he mean?" Dean asked

"The wife has gone to crazy town." I explained as Dean pulls out his gun and goes into the closet/ storage room where I stashed Beverly.

"You're going to kill Beverly Tanner?" Pam asked Dean

"Is there any cure Doctor, any treatment?" I asked

"Can you cure it?" Dean asked

"I don't even know what 'it' is!" she ranted

"It's just a matter of time before she breaks through!" Sarge said

"Leave her in their you can't just shoot her like an animal!" Pam said as Dean and Sarge went into the utility room, I heard her plead for her life, I was starting to feel bad for her but then I remembered when she tried to kill Sam and all the regret was gone.

"Sam, Bella are you sure it's her?" Dean asked us

"Yeah it's her." I said then heard two gun shots and I buried my head in Sam's chest.

**That's it for now, I hope you liked it. Now Review, Alert, Favorite anything.**


	15. Infected

**I really should be studying but I couldn't resist giving you guys something. Anyway on with show! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing****, :'(**

BPOV

Everything was quiet and tense. Dean kept checking his gun, Sam kept cleaning his knife, Sarge was looking out the window nervously and me well I just sat there gripping my knife. I could feel them, the infected, gathering around the clinic. Sam and Dean picked up their weapons as they heard Pam scream in the lab. The three of us ran in and saw the vial of blood on the floor.

"Oh god, is any of it on me? Am I okay?" She said as she panicked

"No your fine." Dr. Lee told her after inspecting every last inch of Pam.

"Why are we even still here?" Pam asked, "Please let's just go!" She pleaded and I looked at her annoyed, this little blond girl was getting on my last nerve.

"We can't. Those things are everywhere." I explained

"Oh my god!" Pam said horrified

"Hey, Shh, Shh." Dr. Lee said comforting the girl, Sam turned quietly to Dean and I.

"She's right about one thing, we can't stay here, who knows how fast this thing spreads? We have to get out and warn the others." Sam said quietly

"Right, because Night of the Living Dead ended well." Dean agreed

"I don't think we have a choice, a lot of those folks out there are good with rifles. We can't move unless you happen to have explosives." Sarge said,

"We could make some." Sam said as he pointed to the Potassium Chloride, I grinned.

We started to gather all the ingredients when the door started pounding. The three of us jumped up to open it; of course Sam pushed me behind him.

"Hey! Let me in! Let me in!" the male voice desperately rang

"It's Duane Tanner." Sarge said as he went to open the door, Sam looked at Dean and I, this was the guy from his vision. He walked in, he had dirty blond hair that had twigs in it and brown eyes and I could see his mother in him. Well this was going to be an awkward discussion.

"Thank god!" Duane said as when we opened the door

"Duane? You okay?" Sarge asked him

"So that's the guy that I…" Dean said as he made a gun with his finger and thumb and put it to his head.

"Yeah." Sam said flatly

"Who else is in here?" Duane asked with a slight evil glint in his eye, Dean must've seen it as well because before I could move he had Duane's arm.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there chief. Doc give him the once over would ya?" Dean asked as Dr. Lee came forward and called to Pam.

"Who are you?" Duane asked us

"It doesn't matter who we are." I said as we led him into the lab. "Doc." I ordered

"Yeah, okay." Dr. Lee said as she set him down and took some of his blood. I tuned the next part out, or most of it. I heard Sarge ask Duane where he was and heard Duane explain that he was on a fishing trip and just back to see one of his neighbors be dragged out and cut. This part I heard very well.

"Has anyone seen my mom or dad?" he asked as Dean and I looked each other

"Awkward." Dean said and I couldn't help but bite my lip to contain my giggle. He did always know how to brighten up the mood. I turned back to Duane and saw he had a deep gash in his leg.

"You're bleeding?" I asked him

"I must've tripped when I was running through the forest." Duane said and once again Sam, Dean and I exchanged a tense look.

"Tie him up. There's rope in there." Dean said pointing to the corner where a heap of rope was. I help the Sarge tie him up and when I stood backup I saw that Dean and Sam were no longer in the room, oh crap. That can't be good.

The door opened for the lab revealing Dean.

"Where's Sam?" I asked as Dean's head pointed to the door. "It's happening isn't it?" I asked

"We have to Bella. I'm not going to take a chance of him getting out and infecting someone else." Dean explained

"What if it's not in him Dean?" I asked

"What if it is? Are you willing for him to Hulk out and attack us? I for one am not." Dean said as he approached the frightened boy that was Duane Tanner. Duane had tears in his eyes and he looked terrified beyond belief at Dean's crazed expression.

"You're not going to… I swear it's not in me!" Duane said

"Dean, what if he's telling the truth?" I asked him

"No, it's not him anymore!" Dean said as he raised his gun, I knew now I couldn't stop him. Duane was going to die.

"Stop it! Ask the doctor! Ask her if it's in me!" Duane said as he pleaded for his life

"Is there any way of telling Doctor?" I asked

"I... I can't tell. Not yet at least." She said as Duane started to sob

"Please, it's not in me. I swear it's not in me. Please don't." Duane pleaded

"I don't have a choice!" Dean said as he raised his gun, I looked at him pleading him with my eyes to wait. I saw his hands beginning to shake as hesitation enveloped him.

"Damn it!" he huffed in frustration as he lowered his gun. I nod at him as I exit the room to find Sam banging at the door that led to the lab.

"Sam!" I jumped in his arms; he looked at me in anguish

"Did he do it?" he asked me

"No, he didn't." I said

The three of us sat at the counter making bombs. We found out that Duane wasn't infected.

"You know I'm going to ask." Sam told Dean,

"I know." Dean said

"Then why didn't you do it?" Sam asked

"We're out of alcohol." Dean said changing the subject. I stood up to get it but Sam stopped me.

"I'll get it." He told me

"Okay." I said as I turned back to work.

Dean and I sat in an uncomfortable silence when we heard the commotion in the storage room. Dean and I jumped up, gun in hand and ran to the storage closet. The door was locked. Dean kicked the door open and I saw Pam over Sam her hand on his chest, oh this bitch was going to die! I pulled up my gun and shot her right in the chest. She'd gotten on my last nerve. I was brought back down when Sarge said the words I really didn't want to hear.

"She bled on him. He's got the virus." He said and I was stunned. I'd already lost everyone and now I was going to lose him to?

Before I could even react Sarge had Sam on a bench in the lab. I pressed a bandage to his wound; he looked to be near tears.

"Doctor check his wound again." Dean ordered the doctor

"What does she need to examine him for? You saw what happened." Sarge said

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" Dr. Lee asked Sam

"Of course it did!" Sarge said

"Just shut up already! We don't know for sure!" I screamed at him so pissed off, it's like he wanted Sam dead.

"We can't take that chance!" Duane said, damn he was really starting to annoy me.

"You know what have to do." Sarge said

"No one is shooting my brother!" Dean said in authority

"He isn't going to be your brother much longer, you said it yourself." Sarge said

"No one is shooting anyone!" I screamed

"You were going to shoot me." Duane said to Dean and me.

"Yeah and if you don't shut up we just might!" Dean said

"Dean, they're right I'm infected. Give me the gun I'll do it myself." Sam said as I felt tears start to fall

"Forget it." I told him

"Bella, I refuse to turn into one of those things out there." He told me

"We've still got time." Dean said pleading his brother not to do it

"Time for what? Look I understand that he's your boyfriend," he said to me then turned to Dean, "and your brother, I'm sorry I really am but we have to take care of this." Sarge said as he pulled out a handgun, I immediately had mine on him.

"I'm going to say this once, make one move to him and you'll be dead before you hit the floor!" Dean said,

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sarge asked

"Get the hell out. Take my car and you've got the bombs." Dean explained tossing Sarge the keys

"What about you?" he asked both Dean and I, we looked at each other and Sam. Everything dawned on him.

"Dean, Bella no. Go with them, this is your only chance!" he pleaded

"You can't get ride of me that easily." Dean said

"He's right come with us." Sarge said

"Bella go with them." Dean told me and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving!" I said

"Bella we need you to go to the Roadhouse and tell them what happened." Dean explained,

"Dean, you know how stubborn I am. This isn't a fight you're going to win! I'm not leaving!" I told him then I turned to Dr. Lee, "Doc, when their done with the bombs and the coast is clear," I told her then wrote down the address of the Roadhouse, "Go to this address and ask for Ellen, tell everything that happened." I explained and she nodded.

"It's your funeral." Sarge said as he and Duane left.

"I'm sorry, thank you for everything Marshals." She told us sincerely

"You know we're not Marshals." Dean said

"I figured." She said as she exited the room

Dean shut the door behind her and turned to face Sam and me. I was holding Sam's hand as though my life depended on it, which in a way did.

"Wish we had a deck of cards, foosball table or something." Dean said as the tears fell from his eyes

"Dean, Bella, please don't do this. Give me the gun and get the Hell out." Sam pleaded

"No." Dean and I said in unison, man I never noticed how stubborn Dean and I were.

"Just give me the gun and go." Sam said

"For the last time no." Dean said

"This is the dumbest thing you both have done." He told us

"No, remember that waitress in Tampa?" Dean said then he shuddered

"Dean, Bella, I'm done, but that doesn't mean you both have to be." Sam said

"How can you be sure?" I said

"What?" he looked at me,

"I have nothing left besides you and Dean. If you die it'll kill me. If you die who says I'll want to go on?" I told him

"It's the same thing for me Sammy. I'm tired, of the job, of this life, the weight that's been on my shoulders." Dean said

"So you're both just going to roll over and die? You're just going to give up?" Sam asked, "Look Dean, I know this stuff with Dad has-" Sam started but was cut off by Dean

"It's not about Dad, well not entirely but…" Dean said but drifted off

"What's it about?" He asked suddenly there was a noise outside and then a knock at the door. Dean and I pick up both our handguns and raise them toward the door. It opened slowly and Dr. Lee came through.

"You've got to see this." She told us as we followed her outside, it was quiet; there was not a person on the streets which was odd considering the town was crowding around the clinic a little over an hour ago.

"There's no one, they just all vanished." Dr. Lee said

Dean and I paced impatiently as Doc ran Sam's tests under the microscope.

"It's been five hours and your blood is still clean. I think you're good to go." Dr. Lee said and my eyes brightened

"But I was exposed? How can I not be infected?" Sam asked in confusion, can't he just be happy that he's not going to die?

"Who knows, all I know is that your blood is clean unlike the Tanner's," she started as she put the other samples under the microscope. "What the hell?" she said

"What is it?" I asked worriedly

"The other samples are completely clean, no trace of the virus, no sulfur, nothing." Dr. Lee said confused

"It's better that way." I said as Sam, Dean and I got up to walk out of the clinic. I stopped Sam and jumped in his arms and slammed my lips against his.

"Don't… you… ever… do…that… again!" I said between kisses. "I… was…so…scared!" I continued we were so absorbed in the kiss that I didn't even hear Dean talking to the doctor, nor did I notice Duane and Sarge leave. All there was was Sam's lips pressed hungrily against mine. We continued until we heard Dean clear his throat.

"I don't know about you but I want to get out of this town." Dean said as the three of us jumped in the Impala. I spread out in the back seat and passed out immediately, it had been a long day.

**So that's it for now, I thought it would be best to leave Bella out of Dean's confession, only because it's a really brother moment and I don't think Bella would've reacted well to the news. Any way Review, Alert, Favorite. The works. **


	16. Journey

**So… going to the episode Hunted. I'm out of school for the summer I would say that meant more updates but I'm still not one hundred percent positive if I will be able to update, but I'll try and squeeze in as many updates as I can beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing****, :'(**

SPOV

Dean and I stood by the lake beer in hand. Bella once again was past out in the back seat. I couldn't get over what she'd said to me in the clinic.

"_If you die, who says I'll want to go on."_

What did she mean by that? That as soon as I croak she'll be next? And why is it that I get the feeling she's hiding things from me? I don't she knows that I notice when she spaces out in deep thought.

"What was up with that stuff back at the clinic?" I asked Dean

"What? Oh that. It was nothing, heat of the moment I guess." Dean said

"You said that it wasn't about Dad, not entirely. What was that?" I asked

"I can't tell you. I promised." Dean said and I looked at him in confusion

"Promised who?" I asked

"Dad." He said

"What? How did you promise Dad?" I asked

"Before he died, Dad told me something. Something about you." Dean said

"What did he tell you? What did Dad say?" I asked

"He said that I would have to watch over you, take care of you." Dean explained and I looked at him skeptically.

"He tells you that stuff all the time." I said

"Yeah but this time it's different." He said, "He said I had to save you."

"Save me? From what exactly?" I asked

"I don't know, he just said I have to save you and if I couldn't then I'd…" he drifted off

"Have to what?" I asked

"He said I'd have to kill you." Dean said as my eyes widened and my heart began to pound,

"What?" I asked in disbelief,

"He said I might have to kill you Sammy." Dean repeated

"He must've had some reason to say it; did he know the Demon's plans? Am I supposed to go Darkside or something? What else did he say Dean?" I asked staring my brother directly in the eyes

"Nothing I swear!" Dean said

"How could you have not told me this Dean?" I asked him

"I promised him I wouldn't." Dean said and I looked at a sleeping Bella in the car.

"Did she know?" I asked

"No. I blocked it away from her." Dean said, "Dad begged me not tell you." Dean said and I could feel myself getting even more pissed.

"Who cares? Take some damn responsibility for yourself Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!" I yelled at my brother

"You think I wanted this? I wish to God he would've just kept his damn mouth shut! That I wouldn't have this screaming in my head 24/7 that I wouldn't have to have kept this from you, from Bella!" Dean said as I walked away fuming.

"We've just got to figure this out then whatever the hell this is." I told Dean

"We do? We can just lay low for awhile it'd be safer and I can make sure…" I cut him off then

"What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't become some psychotic killer?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"I never said that." Dean said, "Damn it Sam! This whole thing is spinning out of control! All right! Your immune to some demonic virus and I don't even know what the hell anymore! You're pissed at me I get it okay. That's fine, I deserve it. But we lay low until we know your next move alright!" Dean ordered

"Forget it!" I said

"Sam please, please man. Give me some time to think. I'm begging you here Sam. Please." Dean said in anguish I nodded reluctantly.

I knew what I was doing was going to get my ass kicked by Dean and probably Bella as well but it was something I just had to do. I had to find others like me. Dean and Bella just don't understand how much harder it is to feel like you're the freak. To feel like no one knows what you're going through. To feel like the black sheep in the heard.

I picked up my bag and pressed my lips to Bella's forehead. I stepped out of the motel into the cold mid winter air hit my face. I walked passed the Impala to a small black car right behind it. I broke in and was off to the Roadhouse in a matter of minutes. I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry Dean. You can kick my ass when I get back but for now I've got to do this my way. I don't want to just sit here and let more children like me turn into the Demon's evil minions. I won't let that happen. Not again. I won't let what happened to Andy's brother and Max Miller happen to them. I can stop it. I know I can.

BPOV

I woke up in a slight daze; I turned to find that where Sam had been the previous night was empty. I sat up abruptly and saw that he was nowhere around.

"Dean?" I said nudging him to wake up. "Dean?" I repeated

"What?" he said in a harsh tone

"Do you know where Sam is?" I asked

"What?" He asked concerned

"I woke up and he wasn't here." I explained then reached for my cell

"I'm sure he's just gone for coffee." Dean said as I dialed his number. It rang until his voicemail came on.

"You've reached Evan Riley leave a message after the tone." His voice rang

"Sam? Where the hell are you? Call me when you get this." I said in the phone then turned to Dean. "He's not answering." I said

"Damn it Sam!" Dean said frustrated

"Dean did anything happen last night? You guys have been acting strange since we left that place." I said

"It's nothing Bells." Dean said and my eyebrows rose

"I highly doubt that. You both have been acting weird since we got here, and then there's the whole you blocking me out thing. I just want to know what the hell is going on Dean!" I yelled at him

"I can't tell you!" Dean said

"You promised, Damn it Dean! I know I'm not your sister or part of your family or anything but I think I have the right to know what the hell is going on! It's like you don't trust me!" I said

"Look Bella this is between me and Sam." He said

"Um… Sam's gone! I can't help you find him unless you tell me why he would leave in the first place!" I said

"Bella please." He pleaded me

"No Dean! I have to know that you trust me." I told him

"I do…" he said

"But you just can't tell me? Fine then I'll find Sam on my own!" I told him as I packed all my things and started toward the door.

"Bella no, you can't do this." Dean said

"Watch me!" I snapped at him

"Where you going to go? How are you going to get there? Sam and I are all you have left, and you're all we have left, well you and Bobby." Dean said as I turned to him

"If I'm all you have left then you have to tell me what the hell is going on! I just want to know why Sam would leave. I need to know that you trust me. Or else were going to get nowhere." I explained

"Fine you want to know I'll tell you." Dean said as he explained everything that his father told him about Sam. That Dean might have to kill Sam. My eyes widened in shock. "See why I didn't want to tell you?" he said

"Well damn. I can see why he left now." I said, "So what's our first move?" I asked

"The Roadhouse. I'll call Ellen." Dean said as he picked up the phone and started talking to Ellen.

Damn it Sam! Why would you do something like this? I tried his phone again but got the voice mail. It's like he was avoiding me.

"Thanks Ellen." Dean said as he hung up the phone frustrated

"Nothing?" I asked

"No. Did you try his cell again?" he asked me

"Yeah, voicemail again." I said

"Now what?" Dean asked

"We wait I guess, if Sam wants to be found then we'll find him." I said

"No, we'll drive to the Roadhouse and wait there. I could use a beer anyway." Dean said as we packed up and headed out the Roadhouse.

Dean gripped the steering wheel, surprisingly there was no music playing. I reached down and took out the Journey tape and put it in. Suddenly the song Anyway_ you want it_ I started to sing along.

"_Any way you want it__  
__thats the way you need it__  
__Anyway you want it___

_She loves to laugh__  
__she loves to sing__  
__she does everything__  
__she loves to move__  
__she loves to groove__  
__she loves lovin' things___

_Ooh All night__  
__ALL night__  
__ooh every night__  
__so hold tight__  
__hold tight__  
__oooh baby hold tight___

_(Oh she said)any way you want it__  
__thats the way you need it__  
__(she said) any way you want it__  
__thats the way you need it__  
__any way you want it___

_I was alone__  
__I never knew__  
__what good love could do__  
__then we touched__  
__then we sang__  
__about the lovely things___

_Oooh all night__  
__all night__  
__oh every night__  
__so hold tight__  
__hold tight___

_oo baby hold tight___

_(oh)she said anyway you want it__  
__thats the way you need it___

_she said hooooooooooooooooold___

_HOLD ON HOLD ON OH!_"

"Really Bella? Journey?" Dean asked

"Hey it was either that or I blast Bon Jovi. What do you prefer?" I asked

"Touché," he said as his phone rang. "Hello?" he asked

"Hey, have you heard anything from Sam?" he asked then I knew he was talking to Ellen.

"Come on Ellen please. Something bad could be going on. I swore I'd protect him." Dean said and he listened while Ellen spoke. "Thanks." He said then hung up the phone and did the most intense U turn I've ever seen and that includes when I was with the vampires.

"What was that about?" I asked then we started speeding in the other direction. "Where are we going?" I asked

"Lafayette Indiana." He said

"Why are we going there?" I asked

"Sam's there. Turns out there was a psychic kid that died there a month ago." Dean explained,

We'd been driving for over four hours straight. I saw that Dean's eyes were barely staying open.

"Dean pull over and let me drive." I ordered him

"Hell no! You're not getting in front of the wheel of my baby!" Dean said

"Dean, were over five or so hours before getting to Lafayette and I can't have you falling asleep at the wheel and getting us both killed now let me drive." I ordered

"I'm fine." He said

"No Dean your not. Your eyes are barely staying open. Let m drive so you can get a few hours sleep. We're no good to Sam dead." I said which I knew would help me win this argument.

"Fine." He said as he pulled over and I took the wheel. Dean seemed to be tensed up while I was at the wheel.

"Dean you won't be able to drive until you've had at least an hour and a half of sleep. And I won't start timing until you've closed your eyes for a good ten seconds." I told him

"Thanks Mom." He said sarcastically then he closed his eyes and I counted: ten… nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one. I knew that Dean was out of it so I put the music a bit louder, but not loud enough to wake him up. Sam you are so going to get your ass kicked when I find you!

***an hour and a half later***

When the time came I saw that Dean began to stir. We were only about three hours from Lafayette. Dean's eyes shot open then he turned to me.

"Pull over." He said

"Why?" I asked

"I slept now let me drive." Dean said sounding like a child

"Dean you just woke up, give it ten minutes." I said "Besides I haven't damaged your car in anyway." I said

"Fine. Ten minutes and that's it." Dean said

"Good. Now what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"I was honest with you now you be honest with me, ever since St. Louis you've been acting weird. What gives?" he asked

"It's nothing." I told him, I wanted to tell someone but I wasn't even sure what this was yet. I hadn't told Sam yet.

"I highly doubt that." He said mocking my tone from earlier, "I told you what was going with me now it's your turn." Dean said

"It's nothing I can't handle Dean." I told him, but I knew Dean and this wouldn't be enough for him, he was too much like me sometimes. I don't know how Sam puts up with both our stubborn behinds.

"Cut the crap Bella. I know something's bugging you." He told me, "Now you can either tell me or you can tell me." He said

"Is there a third choice?" I asked

"Yeah, you can tell me." He said

"Fine, when we were at that warehouse in St. Louis I saw someone, someone that I know to be dead." I said

"A spirit? Why didn't you tell us?" Dean asked

"She was trying to tell me something." I explained

"She? Who was it?" Dean asked

"Alice Cullen." I said flatly

"The future seeing vampire?" he asked

"Yeah, she came to tell me something, but she couldn't speak so I asked her to draw and she drew me a picture of Sam holding a gun to my head and wrote run underneath." I explained

"What?" he asked in disbelief

"Just look in my bag. It's at the bottom." I said

"I'll take your word for it. I don't exactly want to go through your underwear, well I do but Sammy would kill me." He said; leave it to Dean to break a moment.

"Ha very funny." I said,

"Hey Bells," He started

"Yeah Dean?" I asked

"I won't let anything happen to you or Sam." He said, "And it's been ten minutes." He said urging me to pull off to the side.

***Three hours later in Lafayette***

We knew Sam's pattern, find the first motel in the phone book. This, of course, turned out to be the Blue Rose Motel. We pulled in the sketchy looking parking lot, although it probably wasn't the worst hotel we've ever seen. We saw Sam tall statue in the window.

"Thank God your okay." I sighed in relief then saw some girl in the room, I knew the way it looked but I knew that Sam would never do that to me.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he saw the girl in his room, I had to admit she was pretty, with long dark brown hair and was about my height. I continued to stare as I heard a gun shot I turned panicked and saw a glint of the roof. Dean and I reached for our guns and ran up to the roof of the warehouse across the street. Once we reached it I saw a man who looked to be about forty reload his sniper rifle and prepare to take another shot at Sam. I ran up and jumped him from behind.

"Gordon!" Dena said as he came up to help me, so this was the dick man that is Gordon Walker the vampire hunter. I kicked him in the stomach then Dean went down and started punching him in the face over and over again.

"You do that to my brother, and I'll kill you!" He threatened as he continued to punch he even let me get in a few hits.

"Dean, wait!" Gordon said as he managed to get hold of his rifle and knock Dean unconscious. I held up my gun shakily then he approached me. "Well aren't you pretty, what's your name sweet heart?" he asked me

"That's none of your business. Back away from Dean or I'll pull the trigger." I commanded although my voice sounded shaky

"You can't be older then eighteen and yet your hanging around Sam Winchester? Not a very smart move if you ask me." He said

"Well no one asked you." I said as he dropped his riffle and I stupidly did the same. As I came back up Gordon roundhouse kicked me in the stomach. I dropped to the ground, then he stood over me and then he bent over and punched me in the face which caused me to black out.

I woke up in a daze tied to a chair in a sketchy room; it was definitely a fire hazard. I looked over and saw Dean looking at me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Bella? That's your name? And I take it that your Sam Winchester's girlfriend." Gordon said to me

"What's it to you?" I said

"So I'm right. Well he's really got you under his spell." Gordon said

"Go to hell you sick son of a bitch!" I yelled at him and he slapped me across the face. "Oh you're tough now!" I said as I spat at him. He stared into my eyes with an evil glint in them as he gagged me.

"There now you can shut up." He said as I heard Dean's phone ring. Gordon went over and pressed Dean's phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Dean said, "Sam, we've been looking for you!" Dean said as my heart began to race, "I know." he said as Sam spoke, damn I really wish I could hear what they were saying. "Yeah I talked to Ellen. We just got here. It's a really _funky town_. You ditched us Sammy." He said then looked at me, funky town our code word for there someone with a gun on me. "What? Who?" Dean said making his voice fake that he didn't know, "We're at, 5637 Monroe Street. Come meet us here." Dean said as he hung up. Oh crap this can't be good.

**That's it for now, I hope you liked the whole Dean/Bella brother/sister moment. Anyway you know the drill, review, favorite, alert.**


	17. Hunted

**I know you guys probably want to kill me for taking so long but I do have an excuse, I was crazy busy working this summer and didn't have a computer of which I could write on. Trust me it drove me just as nuts as it drove you guys. Anyway I'm going to stop talking now and ****get to the story part. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing****, :'(**

SPOV

I hung the phone and stared at Ava another psychic that I met a few days ago. Yes I'll admit she was pretty but she was nothing compared to my Bella, god I missed her. Even though we'd only been apart for three or four days it feels like an eternity. But where will we end up? We can't necessarily settle down and have kids and a family, not with the yellow eyed bastard on the loose, but maybe after, perhaps once this whole thing is over Bella and I could get real jobs and have a normal apple pie life, maybe even Dean could live there to at least until he finds someone. That is if I could get them out of this now.

"Sam? You okay?" Ava asked snapping me out of my fantasy

"No my brother and girlfriend are in trouble." I said

"How do you know?" Ava asked

"He used our code word for if he's at gun point." I explained

"Codeword?" She asked

"Yeah, funky town." I paused to see her looking at me skeptically, "It's a long story. I… just come on." I said pulling her out of the motel room.

I knew she couldn't be part of this. She'd just get in my way or I would try to protect her and end up getting all of us killed, no Ava was safer at home besides she has her wedding to plan with her fiancé.

"Where are we going?" Ava asked

"Not we, you are going home while I save my brother and girlfriend." I explained

"I don't think I should leave." She said

"I want you out of harms way Ava." I explained

"What about you?" She asked and I let out a humorless laughter

"Harm is something I'm used to." I said

"But what about my vision? This is how you die." She said

"This is the love of my life and my brother we're talking about, it doesn't really matter." I said as she looked at me with desperate eyes,

"Maybe I could help?" She asked

"You'll be helping me by going home and being safe. It'll give me one less thing to worry about." I explained

"But… But…But…" she said not being able to think of anything

"No buts, you've done more then enough, just go home and be with your fiancé." I said as she got in her car

"Then could you call me? You know when you find your brother and your girlfriend? So that I know…" she said drifting off but I knew what she was saying, to call her to tell her I'm not dead.

"Will do." I said as she then drove off.

DPOV

I looked around and saw Bella still gagged and Gordon taking a bag of weapons and emptying its contense on the table.

"I know Sam and I aren't your favorite people but really is this necessary?" I asked "And Bella wasn't even there when we did it so you've got to let her go."

"You think this is revenge?" Gordon asked

"Well Sam and I did leave you tied up in your own mess for three days." I said as I started to laugh, "Which was awesome." I said continuing to laugh earning a glare from Gordon, "Sorry I shouldn't laugh." I said

"Yeah I was planning on wuppin' your ass for that." He said

"Mm-hmm." I said not believing him

"Dean, I'm not a killer, I'm a hunter and your brother is fair game." He said and I felt my eyes widen

"Sam?" I asked

"You see I was doing an exorcism in Louisiana, a teenage girl, pretty basic low class demon, but between all the head spinning and screaming the thing said something, something about a war I don't think it wanted to but it was too late. It had poked my interest. And you really can make a demon talk, if you have the right tools that is." Gordon said as I felt a wave of hatred pass over me

"And the girl it was possessing?" I asked in fury

"She didn't make it." He said as if it were nothing; he'd tortured that innocent girl –even though she was possessed- to death.

"You sick, sadistic son of a bitch!" I snarled at him as he stood up and slapped me across the face, from the corner I could see Bella shaking in fury.

"That's my Momma your talking about." He scolded me, "Anyway, this demon tells me there are soldiers in this coming war, humans fighting on Hell's side. Well not exactly humans more like psychics. Can you believe that?" He asked, "And the worst part is that she said I knew one of them, none other then Sammy Winchester." He said as I began to chuckle

"Oh common, this is a new level of moronic, even for you." I said

"Is that so? I know everything Dean, I know about Sam's little visions, everything." He said

"Really? Because a _demon_ told you? How do you know it didn't lie?" I asked

"I'm not some reckless yahoo, I made sure to do my homework. Look you've got your Roadhouse connections and I have mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first place." He went over and ungagged Bella, well for now at least, and whispered something in her ears. She turned her head and gave him the biggest death glare that I've ever seen. Then Gordon turned back toward me and continued his story. "About a month ago I found a guy who could deep fry you with one touch." He said then I looked at him

"Yeah but did he kill anyone?" Bella asked

"Well besides Mittens the cat? No. But he was working up to it. There all going to be killers Bella, no matter what, and it's our job to take them all out and that means Sammy too." Gordon explained

"You think Sam is stupid enough to walk through that front door?" I asked

"No I don't especially since you probably found a way to warn him. No he'll come up and see me guarding you through the front window then he'll go to the back door then he'll hit a trip wire and then… Boom. And I'm also gonna have girly here screaming, pleading for help from her beloved night and shining armor, which will distract him and then… Boom" Gordon said

"You won't get even the slightest noise out of me." Bella said determined

"Besides he's not going to fall for a friggin' trip wire." I said

"Oh I figured as much, that's why I'll have a second." He paused to look from me to Bella and sighed, "Hey, I'm sorry. I really wish I didn't have to do this, I really do but for what it's worth, it'll be quick." He said as he exited the room to set up the trip wires.

"Come on, Dean and I know Sam better then anyone, he's got a bigger conscious then all of us combined, I mean the guy feels guilty about surfing internet porn, and he wants to wait until he sleeps with me." Bella said and I stared at her, Sam hadn't slept with her yet? If it were me I would have been on her tight ass faster then you can say Mississippi. Oh crap I really shouldn't be thinking about Bells that way I mean she's like my sister and plus Sam would have my head on a stick.

"Really? Never?" I had to ask as she shook her head

"He says he wants to wait until my nineteenth birthday which is actually in three weeks, but no celebration. I'm not big on parties." She said and I made a mental note

"Enough of that, maybe your right, maybe he won't be a monster yet but one day he will." Gordon said

"Oh puh-lease, Sam is the furthest thing for becoming a monster. And exactly how will he become a monster? He's six feet of love and a conscious the size of Texas. How's a guy like that supposed to turn against his race?" Bella said staring him down

"Beats me, but he will." Gordon said

"But you don't _know _that, you're killing someone by assuming he's going to be evil." Bella said

"If you had little Hitler in your front seat, before he became what he is now and you knew what he would become you'd take him out right?" Gordon said speaking directly at me

"That's not Sam." I said flatly

"It is though. You just can't see it yet. Guys it's his destiny. I'm sympathetic, I know he's your brother and you love the guy. I understand that it's probably hurting you like hell but here's the thing," he said as reached in his bag and took out a scarf then tied it around my head, "It would wreck him too, but your Dad, Dean he would've had the balls to do it himself. Are you telling me you aren't the same man he is?" Gordon asked I glared furiously then turned to Bella, "And you are you telling me you wouldn't do what was best for him because you're too selfish to pull the trigger yourself?" He asked her

"I'm not being selfish, I just refuse to be a murderer; because that's what you are Gordon, a murderer. You're no better then the things we hunt. You're a monster." Bella snarled at him, had to admit the girl had balls, well not literally but you know what I mean.

"Say what you want, but the difference here is that I'm the one here with the gun. And you're going to scream. Now you have the choice of it either being voluntary or involuntary." Gordon threatened

"You can just take that threat and walk away because I am not going to scream, or make any sound." She said as Gordon raised his gun

"Is that so?" He asked as Bella didn't break eye contact with him, "I'm very sorry to do this Bella." He said as he aimed and pulled the trigger. She let out a scream and the first explosion rang my ears. And I screamed in rage.

"Hold on, it's not over yet." He said as he pushed the bullet in Bella's shoulder deeper in her shoulder, I could see her biting her lip trying to hold in her screams. And then the second grenade goes off and I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I started to choke sob through the gag, the bastard just murdered my brother! I'm going to kill him, then I'm going to bring him back, then I'm going to kill him again. And now he has the audacity to stand beside me.

"I'm really sorry Dean." No your not. And then he leaves the room.

I continued to let the tears fall as I looked up at Bella who was gasping for breaths and sweating bullets as the blood from her shoulder dripped down her shirt. I struggled against the ropes; I had to get her out of here. I had to save her, Sam would've wanted that.

Suddenly my ropes are untied and I look up into Sam's big puppy dog eyes. I stood up and untied my gag frantically and then I gave him the biggest hug. And then I looked at Bella who was now had a tint of gray on her usually pale skin. Sam practically ran to her side and cut off her ropes. She fell limp in his.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" I yelled in hatred

"Dean, he's taken care of." Sam said and I looked at him skeptically

"I already let him live once, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice!" I said

"You've got to trust me, Gordon is taken care of." Sam reassured although I was still a little hesitant I felt someone grab my jacket, I saw Bella stare at me and hold my jacket, restraining me from going after Gordon.

"It's okay Dean… let's just get out of here." She said weakly as we exited the cabin when I saw Gordon walk out gun in hand.

"Really? This is what you call taken care of?" I asked/yelled at Sam as we ran and dove into a ditch. I saw Sam carefully shelter Bella's partially unconscious body. "What the hell are we doing?" I asked

"Just trust me on this." He said just as two police cars pulled up

"Drop your weapon and get on your knees!" The first cop called

"Do it now!" the second cop called. I guess that's what he meant by taken care of, I grinned.

"Put your hands behind your head. Easy now!" The second cop said as Gordon complied, putting his hands behind his head. I smiled as the cops opened the door to Gordon's car and found his weapons rack.

"Anonymous tip." Sam said as the put Gordon in the back of the police car and drove off.

"You're a fine upstanding citizen Sam." I said and then looked down at Bella. "Come on; let's get her out of here." I said as we walked to the Impala which Sam must've driven up here. Sam and Bella sat in the back as Sam tended to her wounds while I drove.

SPOV

Thank God Bella's gunshot wound was a clean one, only problem was that it had been pushed in pretty deep. I managed to pull out the bullet and patch up the wound. I suddenly remembered my promise to Ava; I pulled out my phone and dialed her number only to get her voicemail, twice.

"Hey Ava, its Sam again, just making sure you got home okay. Um, call me when you get this." I said as I hung up

"Everything okay?" Bella asked just waking up

"Yeah I hope so." I said

"Well Gordon out to be reaching for the soap for the next few years at least." Dean said

"Yeah if they can pin Scott Carey's murder on him. And if he doesn't bust out." I said

"Dude if you ever do that again…" Dean said drifting off

"What, you'll kill me?" I asked joking

"That is so not funny." Dean said as Bella rolled her eyes.

"So where to next?" Bella asked

"One word: Amsterdam." Dean said

"Dean!" Bella and I both said at the same time

"C'mon man I hear there are coffee shops that don't even _sell_ coffee!" Dean said enthusiastically

"I'm not just going to ditch the job." Not yet at least,

"Screw the job, screw it all man. I'm sick of the job anyway, we don't get paid, or thanked all we get is bad luck," he said as he looked at Bella pained, "What happened to Bells is proof of that." He said

"You're a hunter Dean; it's what you were meant to do." Bella said, "And what happened to me was just rotten luck on my part." She finished

"I wasn't meant to do anything; you know I don't believe in that destiny crap." Dean said

"You mean you don't believe in my destiny." I said

"Yeah, whatever." He said

"Dean I tried running before; I ran all the way to California and look what happened. You can't run away from this life." Or not yet at least, once the demon is dead we can do what we want, "Look Dean, I'm going to keep hunting. I mean whatever's coming I want to take it head on. And if you really want to watch my back then you stay with me and Bella." I said

"Bitch," Dean said

"Jerk," I said

"Oh boys, when will they ever grow up?" Bella asked herself before giggling and pressing her lips to mine. After I picked up my phone again.

"You calling that Ava girl again?" Bella asked

"Yeah," I said, "I can't get this feeling out of my head that something happened. Dean how far is Peoria?" I asked

"Not too far, we can get there by morning." Dean said as we sped up and I drifted off to sleep while holding Bella. I really couldn't wait for her to turn nineteen, only three more weeks Sam, I told myself.

We arrived at Peoria early that morning and drove straight to Ava's house. I barely waited for the car to stop as I jumped out and walked to the house. I knocked at the door and when no one answered I looked at Bella and Dean and we grabbed a flashlight and broke into her house.

What I saw when I walked into the house blew my mind, Ava's fiancé was lying down on the bed with blood all around him, his throat was slit.

"Oh my god!" I gasped

"Sulfur a Demon's been here." Bella said standing next to the windowsill and something caught my eye on the floor I knelt down and found Ava's engagement ring.

"Ava!" I gasped in horror.

"What?" Bella asked

"It's her engagement ring. She's gone." I said as we all stared at each other.

**Cliffy****, but fear not I will update soon**. **Anyway Reviews are appreciated. **


	18. It just can't be

**Sorry for the long wait, life has sure been crazy. ****I decided to skip over Playthings (although I really like that episode), Nightshifter, and house of the holy because those episodes are to long and Born Under a Bad Sign is an important episode that I want to do now because I have some ideas for it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing****, :'(**

BPOV

Damn it Sam! Not again! He went missing a week ago and Dean and I had been going crazy trying to find, I must've called a million times but not once did he answer. Dean was talking Ellen when my thoughts finally shut up. What a way to spend my nineteenth birthday, yup the day finally came but Sam was nowhere to be found.

"I swear it's like looking for my Dad again." Dean said then paused, I stared at my phone, damn it Sam! Why would you just up and leave! AGAIN! I tuned out the rest of his conversation with Ellen when I felt my phone ring; it was Sam's ring tone.

"Sammy?" I asked in the phone, Dean looked at me

"Bella?" He said in a scared voice

"Sam? Where the hell are you?"

"Some motel in Twin Lakes." He said in the same tone

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I don't know what's going on…" he started to ramble but I cut him off

"Hang on, we're on our way." I said as I jumped in the car and Dean floored it to the motel in Twin Lakes. He was never going to hear the end of this!

We pulled up into the small motel and practically ran down the hall to Sam's room. Dean knocked on the door.

"Sam? It's us!" Dean said as he pounded on the door then I turned the door knob and it came open. We walked in to see Sam sitting numbly on the bed.

"Sam?" I asked, "Hey,"

"Hey Dean, Hey Bella." He said that's when I saw it, his shirt was covered in blood my eyes widened and I searched for the source.

"Oh my god!" I said

"Bella, I don't think it's mine." Sam said

"Then whose is it?" Dean asked

"I don't know." He said

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked

"Guys, I don't remember anything." Sam said as we all stared at each other

We did the first thing we could think of; Dean went to get something to eat while I talked to the manager. I found out that Sam had checked in a week ago under the name of Richard Sambora, oh Dean was going to have a field day with this. I walked back into the room and found Sam still shaken but now he was moving and had changed clothes.

"What did you find out?" he asked me as Dean stepped into the room

"I found out that Sam checked in a week under the name Richie Sambora." I explained and laughed at Dean's expression then he turned to Sam.

"Are you a closet Bon Jovi fan?" he asked as Sam shrugged

"Dean, we've got more serious things to worry about." I said then remembered what else the manager said, "He said that there was nothing out of the ordinary. He said it was quiet." I explained

"You mean he didn't see me walking around covered in blood?" Sam asked skeptically

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I said

"Guys, what happened to me?" he asked like a scared five year old child

"We don't know. But you're okay, and that's what matters. We'll deal with everything else." I told as I put my hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off and stared into my eyes, for a moment, just a tiny moment; he didn't look like the Sam I fell in love he looked like a stranger. I shook off the thought, it was probably all the stress getting to me.

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure? 'Cause what if hurt someone?" he asked

"Sam…" I said

"Dean, what if it's the thing Dad was talking about?" he half asked half yelled, Dean and I starred at him in horror

"Whoa, whoa, whoa buddy let's not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened. We're going to treat this like it was any other job." Dean said, "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked

"Just the three of us, in our motel in West Texas, I went out to get burgers and then nothing. It's as if I'm now coming down from a major drunken excursion." Sam explained

"Wait? West Texas, Sam that was over a week ago." I explained

"That's it." he said looking at me stunned, "Next thing I know I'm sitting here covered in blood. Felt like I've been asleep for a month." He said

"Okay, retrace your steps. Manager said that you left yesterday but never came back." I said then walked to the window and saw a bloody fingerprint, "Hey, look at this." I pointed to the finger print and we went out the window and walked to a small parking garage area, only it wasn't the usual parking garage that you'd find on T.V, it was literally a bunch of tiny garages side by side, the kind you saw on public storage commercials.

"Wait," Sam called out

"You remember?" I asked

"No but it just feels familiar." He said as Dean and I went up to one but Sam stopped and pointed to the one right next to it. I walked to it and saw the huge padlock that would probably be a lot of trouble to pick. "Wait," Sam said as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a key.

Dean gave same an odd look as I unlocked the door, I opened it to find the ugliest, oldest beat up VW Bug, seriously, it looked to be in worst condition then my old truck, the one thing I missed about Forks, man did I ever love that truck. It was like Dean with his Impala, my Truck was my baby and now I had to leave her behind although probably by now it's in the junkyard. I cringed at the thought.

"Please tell me you didn't steal this." Dean said Sam shrugs as we moved in closer and we go closer. I examined the back seat while Sam and Dean did the front. Sam showed his finger which was covered in blood.

"More," he said and something shiny caught my eye, a knife that was stashed under the seat and it was covered in blood.

"I got something." I said as I grabbed a tissue from inside my pocket and lifted it. The brothers stared in horror, especially Sam.

"You think I used this on someone?" he asked us

"I'm not thinking anything." Dean and I said in unison then Dean lifted a pack of cigarettes

"This can't be you; this has to be someone who smokes… menthol." Dean said as he took a whiff of the pack. I picked up a receipt from on the ground.

"Gas station receipt from two towns over." I said

"Worth taking a look at, see if anyone remembers you." Dean said as went to the Impala. During that time I let my mind swim in thought, why was Sam acting so… not like himself? Suddenly one word same into my mind _Run!_ Why did that sound so familiar? Where had I seen it? Besides on T.V of course or when Dean and Sam screamed it at me when we were at that creepy motel, it seemed so familiar… someone who was not a Winchester told me, but who? Bobby? No it's not him. Then finally it came to me, Alice had told me from the great beyond. But why would my senses be telling me this now? Why not when we were almost arrested? Well Sam and Dean were, my record completely vanished and Jacob had called to tell them they had found me. I was completely under the radar which is exactly where I want to be.

Finally we pulled up to the small trashy looking gas station. All three of us stepped out of the car and started toward the store part. I really hope someone recognizes Sam, this whole job is really starting to bug me, I mean Sam would never hurt any one. But why was he covered in blood? The little voice in my head rang. Its times like these that make me wish that I could still read minds that way I could see what's going in Sam's head.

We walked in the small convenience store and the clerk looked at Sam in rage and Fear.

"You!" he points to Sam, "Out of here now!" we all stared at him

"You talking to him?" I asked pointing at Sam

"Yeah I'm talking to him." he said, "He walks in yesterday, stinking drunk, grabs a forty from the fridge, opens it and starts chugging it." The clerk explained and we stare at him skeptically.

"This guy?" I asked again in disbelief then turn to Sam, "Your drinking malt liquor?" I asked

"Not after he whipped the bottle at my head." The clerk said

"This guy?" Dean asked in disbelief

"Yes this guy! Am I speaking freaking Urdu?" he asked

"Look I'm sorry if I did anything…" Sam said but was cut off by the clerk who held the phone threatening

"Tell your story walking pal, the po-po will be here in under five." He said

"Wait, wait, put the phone down. Sam go wait in the car." Dean said

"But Dean," Sam objected

"Sam, he's right, go wait at the car. We'll be right there." I said as Sam sighed and walked out of the door.

"Okay, now we want to talk to you. When he took yesterday, what direction did he go in?" Dean asked

"Why don't you ask him?" he asked

"'Cause we're asking you." I said then turned my flirty side, "Please you'd be doing us a huge favor." I said

"What's in it for me?" he asked as I winked at him he stiffened up and Dean looked at me oddly, what could I say, nothing Dean would say would change this guys mind which means that I have to use my feminine status to our advantage.

"H-He went north, took the 97 straight out of town." The clerk said

"Thank you." I said as Dean and I turned around and exited the store and started to walk to the car.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked me

"We needed to know where Sam went and men only think of one thing, and that's sex. If we wanted to know where to go it's what I had to do." I explained

"We don't only think about one thing." Dean said defending his gender

"Oh really?" I asked skeptically, "Need I remind you of the twenty four hour porn that goes on in your mind?" I asked

"Touché." He said as we got to the Impala and drove off.

Dean and I were worried; Sam was smoking, drinking and throwing bottles at people's heads, it didn't sound like him.

"Sam, what's going with you? 'Cause smoking, throwing bottles sounds more like me then you." Dean said

"Dean, wait, right here." Sam said, "Turn down that road." He pointed

"What?" I asked

"I don't know how I know, I just do." Sam said

"Okay." Dean said as turned on the road and we pulled onto private property and pulled up to a big white house with cameras surrounding it.

"Looks like someone doesn't like surprises." Dean said

"Should we knock?" I asked once we reached the front door.

"I guess." Sam said as I started knocking but there was no answer.

"Dean? Bella? Check this out." Sam said as we walked around the corner to find the window shattered.

"I'm surprised the cops didn't show." I said

"Yeah, place like this you'd think there was an alarm." Dean agreed with me

"Yeah you would." Sam said as he showed us the busted up alarm

We went through the window into the house, the inside was trashed. We walked in an office and found a body, bloody and battered. Sam turned on the lights and I found myself kneeling in blood, well so much for these jeans. I heard Sam gasp and saw Dean cover his mouth. I looked down and saw the man's throat was deeply cut and his dead lifeless eyes staring at me. I held down the bile that was rising up in my throat.

"Guys, I did this." Sam said and I walked closer to him

"We don't know that." I said

"What else do you need to know? The car, the blood, the knife, how else can you explain it?" he asked us

"I don't know man, why don't you tell us?" Dean asked and then there was a moment of silence, "Look, even if you did do this, there must've been some reason. Self-defense of something, he might be a bad son of a bitch." Dean said as I patted the body, looking for ID.

"No ID." I said

"I need your lock pick." Sam said to Dean.

"What?" he asked confused

"I need your lock pick." He repeated

"Okay?" Dean said then handed him the lock pick.

Sam opened the door to find a wall covered in weapons that varied from machetes to AK-47's, and there were some maps and other clippings.

"Either this guys a Unabomber or…" Dean said but was cut off by Sam.

"Or a hunter." Sam said then looked at both of us, "Dean, Bella, I think I killed a hunter." He said as I looked up and saw a camera.

"Well let's find out." I said pointing up to the camera.

We sat in a small security room at the other end of the house. I popped in the tape, terrified of what I would see.

"Here we go." I said as I pressed play.

First we saw the hunter just sitting at his computer as Sam comes in the room and starts fighting the man, they fought and fought, I had tears in my eyes as I saw Sam, the man who I knew would never hurt a fly until he had too, slit that mans throat. Sam then looked up at the camera and I saw his eyes. Although they didn't look like his eyes, these ones were wild and sadistic, Sam's were usually warm and protective and full of love. This couldn't have been Sam it just couldn't.

**Hope you guys liked it, I'll update soon**. **Anyway Reviews are appreciated. **


	19. Run

**Sorry for the long wait, life has sure been crazy. ****This is Born Under a Bad Sign. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing****, :'(**

BPOV

We had to cover our tracks. This guy is- had been- a hunter and if we knew about other hunters is that they stick together, well not literally, most hunters tend to keep to themselves, but we do tend to make contacts for back up. Well that is most hunters do. The Winchester's only have three or four contacts I think: Ellen, Ash, Bobby and I think that's about it. Anyway, when other hunters find out something or someone has killed one of their own they tend to get angry.

Sam sat at the hunter's computer and looked at a letter.

"How do you erase this?" I asked Sam who just remained motionless. "Hey, c'mon Sam we need your help." I told him as he looked up at me.

"I killed him Bella. I just broke in and killed him." Sam said

"Listen to me! Whoever this guy is, he's a hunter! Which means that other hunters are going to come looking for his killer, and that means that we've got to cover our tracks!" I told him

"His name was Steve Wandell, this is a letter from his daughter." He said as Dean came up behind me and grabbed the CPU and lifted it above his head and smashed it on the floor, he stomped on it to make sure it truly was destroyed.

"Wipe your prints and let's go." He said as we both got back to work.

***At motel room***

"Alright kiddies let's get a couple hours sleep then put this place in our rearview mirror." Dean said and I could agree more with him, this was really freaking me out. Sam on the other hand just stared ahead. "I know this is bad okay? But you've gotta snap out of it! Sam, say something!" Dean ordered in a frightened tone

"Murder Dean. That's what I did. How can I possibly just get up and leave tomorrow morning?" he asked

"We don't know it was you!" he said as Sam scoffed,

"Maybe it was a shape shifter?" I asked recalling the story they told me about the shifter that took a liking to Dean's form.

"Ooh come on… we know it wasn't! We saw the tape, no eye flare, no distortion!" Sam yelled at me, weird he never yelled at me. We never fought, but yet he's yelling at me as if I were a five year old child who took a cookie before dinner.

"Yeah but it wasn't you, well okay it might've been you, but it wasn't _you_." I said

"Well I think it was. Maybe more then you know." Sam told me

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked and I was now aware of his presence.

"Lately I've been getting these feelings." He said and we both stared at him

"What feelings?" I asked

"Rage. Hate. And I can't stop it, it just gets worse, day by day it gets worst." Sam explained

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked

"I didn't want to scare you." He said

"Well, bang up job you did there." Dean said

"Bella, Dean, the Yellow-Eyed Demon said he had plans for me." Sam said

"No one can control you but you." I said in a determined tone

"Well it doesn't feel like that." Sam said then paused, "It feels like… like no matter what I do, slowly but surely I'm becoming… I'm becoming…" he drifted off

"Who are you becoming?" I asked

"Who I'm supposed to be. You said it once yourself Dean, I've got to face up to who I am." Sam said

"I didn't mean this!" Dean said with desperation in his voice

"But true, you know that, Bella knows that, even knew that, that's why he told you if it ever came to this…" He drifted off

"Shut up Sam." Dean said

"You promised him Dean, you promised me." Sam said and I cringed away, I remember hearing them talk at the creepy motel; Sam was drunk and made Dean promise him to kill him if it ever came to this.

"No. Listen to me; we're going to figure this out. There's got to be a way out." Dean said in fierce determination,

"Yeah, there is." Sam said as he reached into his bag and pulled out my hand gun and shoved it toward Dean. "And this is it. I don't want to hurt anyone else; I don't want to hurt you or Bella." Sam said

"We can fight this. You won't hurt anyone else." Dean said

"I can't keep fighting forever." Sam said as tears flooded not only his eyes but my own, Dean couldn't kill Sam could he? What if Sam was going to die right here and now? I just can't let that happen.

Dean continued to stare at Sam in shock and my eyes went from him to the gun. There silence was agonizing, I want to speak, to scream, to tell Sam he was a total idiot but the words just didn't seem to come into my mind. I was a frozen mask and I couldn't move. I was too shocked to do anything, the love of my life was asking for death. I couldn't live with that. What would happen if he did die? What would I do? I can't live through another gut wrenching pain that comes from the death of someone you love more then anything. I just can't. Please Sam, please God, please don't let him die.

Dean stared then his mouth opened.

"You know I've tried to protect you." He said and I couldn't believe my ears, it was like he was saying good bye to Sam. He couldn't be! NO, NO, NO! This cannot be happening!

"I know." Sam said in tears

"I can't. I'd rather die." Dean said as then Sam's face turned to something completely different.

"No you'll live." Sam said as he picked up the gun that I noticed was on the bed. "You'll live to regret this." He said as he smacked Dean in the head with the bud of the gun. Then he turned to me.

"Let's go Bella." He said

"You're not Sam!" I spat at whoever it was that had taken over my Sam's body

"Yes I am, now let's go." He said

"No! Whoever the hell you are just give me back Sam!" I yelled at the person in front of me, as 'Sam' raised the gun.

"I am very sorry to do this to you Bella. You should've just done it yourself." The person said as he took a shot, I felt it hit my shoulder. He looked at me and came over to me and pressed the gun to my head. My last thoughts were _Run!_ I knew I never should've bet against Alice. Next thing I knew my world was black.

**Cliffy! Anyways, this episode will be done in three chapters because I really needed to get this chapter up and well I thought it was pretty good. Why don't you tell me what you think****. BTW I am at almost 100 reviews for this story, I would love to get there! Can I have a little help?**


	20. The Choice

**Sorry for the long wait, been crazy busy with school. Thank you to all those who reviewed! 107 that's awesome!**

BPOV

I woke up in a strange meadow. It was sort of like the one in Forks but at the same time it really wasn't. This one had a stream down the middle and was brighter then Edward's meadow. It smelt even fresher then the one in Forks. I sat there basking in the sun's soft glow. I can't exactly remember how I got here, last thing I remember was the deafening sound of a gun shot and a a sharp pain in my stomach. Then I remembered exactly who did it, it was Sam. Or at least it was Sam's body. What was going on?

"Bella?" I heard a voice say in the wind, I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Emmett?" I asked, as he stepped out of the woods from the corner on the other side of the meadow.

"Hey baby sis." Emmett said

"Am I dead?" I asked

"No but your damn close to it." he said

"What's going on Em?" I asked

"You were shot Bells." he explained

"Well duh, I knew that." I said, "But what I'm asking is why did Sam shoot me?" I asked

"Bella, I can't tell you that. You have to figure it out for yourself." He said,

"Emmett, I'm sorry. It's my fault your dead." I said

"You'll never change, always the selfless one. Bella, if Victoria hadn't come then the Volturi would have. There was nothing you could've done." he said

"I love you Em, your my older brother, and now your dead, Jazz is dead, Rosalie is dead, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Edward are all dead! My father is dead. It's all my fault!" I said as I let out a sob,

"Bella, Bella, Bella calm down! We would've wanted to die that way, if you would've died and we would've lived then it would've been worst. We're all so proud of you sis." he said

"But it's not like I can go back now." I said

"Don't be so sure, I never said you were dead. I said you were _almost_ dead." Emmett said, "Now I'm giving you the choice, you can either come across this stream and come with me _or_ you can go back and help Sam. He needs you right now Bells." Emmett said

"When did you get so wise?" I asked him, he definitely wasn't the same guy that would wrestle with bears and want to bet with Jasper on everything.

"I always was, just never showed it." he said, "So what will it be? Are you going to come or are you can go back." He said and I was torn, should I go back to earth, to a world full of suffering, love and constant danger, a world that has new surprises behind every corner, a world that has Sam and Dean in it, or would I go to heaven, were I could be at peace and finally relax. Now any normal and sane person would go with peace and relaxation but I think we all know that I am not a normal sane person. A world without having the Winchester's well, that would not be a place worth going.

"I have to go back." I said

"You made the right choice. I am proud of you." Emmett said

"Bye Emmett." I said

"Bye Bella." Emmett said, he walked across the stream and just as he was about to place his hand on my head he whispered to me, "When the man in the trench coat comes, Bella you have to say yes." he said but before I could ask him what he meant he placed his palm to the side of my face and my world went black.

XXXX

I woke up and the pain was unbearable. My stomach exploded all over my body. It was dark, the air was constricting. I gasped for air and pressed my palm to my stomach. It hurt so much I let out a wail of pain and felt bile rise up. I threw up in the small space. I screamed out pleading for someone to help me. I cried and cried but it was futile, no one could here me. I was hurting so much. I just wanted it to stop. I just wanted it all to stop.

"Someone please help me!" I cried out into the air.

"Bella?" I heard someone say

"HELP ME!" I screamed again

"I'll get you out!" I heard a male voice say and suddenly there was light and Dean stood over and looked at me, I let out a cry in relief and in pain.

"Oh god Bella, what happened?" he asked

"Sam, he shot me." I said as Dean then lifted me out of the box were I woke up.

"It's not Sam. It's a demon." Dean said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"There's something in him, it hasn't been him since he disappeared a week ago. He tried to kill me and Jo and obviously you. He's after Hunters. Now he's in Bobby's place. C'mon Bella I'll get you inside." He said as he lifted me out of the box.

"Ah man, you got blood and puke all over my trunk." Dean said

"Sorry I didn't have control over my bleeding stomach." I said in a sarcastic whisper.

He carried me inside and laid me down on the couch. He treated the wound and gave me some water.

"Gees Bells, Why do u keep getting shot?" he said

"I think it's because they can't take my awesomeness." I said

"Yeah you just keep thinking that bud." he said

"Is Sam okay?" I asked

"He's unconscious now." He said

"I want to see him." I said

"Bella I don't think that's such a good idea." he said

"And why not?" I said

"It's dangerous Bells." he told me

"I don't care. Dean this is Sam we're talking about! I'm not just going to stand by while this goes down!" I said

"Fine you want to watch this, be my guest." He said as I slowly got up and followed him to a room.

"Hey Bobby." I said as the old hunter looked at me in disbelief

"Hey Bella," he said, "How did you get here?" he asked

"I think I was in the trunk of the Impala." I said

"Well damn." he said

We sat around and waited. It was agonizing. I wanted it to end and for that demon to see that I was still alive. I wasn't going to go down easy. I looked up and saw that he was trapped under this pentagram that I recognized as a devil's trap. I saw Dean walked up to it and hit it in the face. I saw Sam's eyes open.

"Dean, back from the dead. It's becoming a regular thing isn't it? Your like a cockroach." It said then I stepped out from behind him, "How are you... You were dead!"

"Obviously not dead enough you black eyed son of a bitch." I said, "How about I beat the smart ass right out of you?" I suggested glaring at him

"Careful, wouldn't want to damage this fine packaging wouldn't you?" it said, Dean handed me a bucket,

"Don't worry, this won't hurt Sam at all." I said then tossed the bucket of holy water on him, "You on the other hand," I said as it screamed in agony

"Feel like talking now?" Dean asked

"Sam's still my meat puppet, I can make him bite off his tongue." the demon said

"No you be in him long enough. Bobby." Dean said as Bobby started to read the exorcism

"_Exorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritus  
omnes satanica potestas, omnes incursio..._" He said as Dean started to talk over him

"See whatever Bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up, your not getting Sam! You understand me? I will not let you because I'm going to kill every single one of you first!" Dean said as the demon kept thrashing around. It's head suddenly fell back in laughter.

"You really think that's what this is about? I don't give a rats ass about the master plan." it said

"_Humiliares sub potente magnu dei..._" Bobby continued but was cut off by the demon laughing.

"Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks." it said as it started saying a spell. Suddenly the fire raised and the room began to shake and then the devils trap cracked.

"What's going on Bobby?" Dean asked as he looked at the odd burn on Sam's arm.

"It's a binding link! It's a lock! He's locked himself in Sam's body!" Bobby cried out as the demon stepped forward.

"That's better." It said as it jerked its head for Bobby to go flying then he jerked it again to make Dean and me go flying. The flask of holy water slipped out of his hand. "You know when people want to describe the worst possible thing? They say it's Hell." Sam said as he stepped closer to us he punched Dean hard in the face and grabbed onto his shirt while Dean grabbed onto Sam's shirt. "And that's because Hell is well Hell. Even for demons." he said as he hit him again I tried to intervene but the demon kept me pinned to the wall. I looked at Dean whose nose was now bleeding heavily. "It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear." it said as he hit Dean again, "And you sent me back there." the Demon said as a flash of realization shot through Dean's eyes.

"Meg." he said and I looked at him in wonder, who was Meg? Well obviously she was a demon but what connection does that have with the Winchester's?

"Not anymore, I'm Sam now." he said as he hit Dean again then stuck his thumb in his shoulder, I saw a bullet wound. "I saw your daddy by the way, he says Howdy." he said as he stepped away from Dean and came closer to me. He gently touched my face. "And Bella, sweet, sweet Bella. The one everyone fights for. The selfish, worthless little whore who got her whole family killed." he said as he slapped me across the face, "It must hurt so much, to know that their deaths are all your fault. You couldn't save them just like you know you can't save Sam. Everyone, Sam, Dean, Bobby, your precious little Cullen's would've been better off without you." he said as he raised his fist and just as he was about to strike Bobby grabbed onto his arm and burnt the mark through. Suddenly Sam's head fell back and a huge amount of black smoke coughed out of his mouth and it went up the chimney. Sam's body fell to the ground.

We sat there shocked as Sam scrambled up. He looked dazed and confused.

"Sammy?" I said in a small voice

"Did I miss anything?" Sam said as Dean punched him in the face and Sam grabbed his cheek in confusion.

XXXX

We sat around as Bobby helped clean my wound and Dean held an ice pack to his face.

"By the way Dean you look like crap." Sam said cautiously

"Yeah, right back at yeah." Dean said, Sam came up to me

"How are you doing?" he asked

"Feel like I just got stepped on by an elephant." I said as Bobby's phone rang,

"Bells, I..." he started but then he was a loss at words

"No need to say anything Sam. I understand." I said as Bobby came back into the room

"Hey Bobby, what's going on?" I asked

"Ever heard of a hunter named Steve Wandell?" he asked as we all stiffened

"No, can't say I have." I lied smoothly

"Good keep it that way. His buddies are looking for something or someone to string up, and they ain't going to listen to reason." he said then handed us each a necklace with a pentagram on it.

"What are they for?" I asked

"They'll keep you from getting possessed. That demon's still out there and this'll keep them from going up and in you." Bobby said

"That sounds dirty, but uh, thanks." Dean said as he put the charm around his neck, I did the same. I knew that this wasn't going to be enough, what if we forgot to put it on one day and t jumped one of us? I'll suggest this later, but maybe tattoos would be better?

"Your welcome, now you guys be careful now." he said as we left his house.

Sam went to me to help me up, but I was fine, well fine ish. I could walk, not quickly but still.

We got to the car. I lie down in the back seat. We started to drive. Sam was quiet and the air in the car was tense.

"Sam what is it?" I asked concerned

"I was awake for some of it Bella." he said, "I watched myself as I killed Wandell with my own two hands! I watched as I shot Bella twice and shoved her into the trunk of that car! I saw the lights go out in both their eyes." he said

"That must've been awful." I said

"That's not my point, I almost carved Jo out too! But no matter what I did, you wouldn't shoot." he said

"It was the right the right move. It wasn't you in there." I said

"This time." he said

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"What if next time there isn't a demon in me?" he asked

"Sam when dad told me I might have to kill you, he said it was if I couldn't save you, and I'm going to save you if it's the last thing I do." Dean said and I smiled

"Hey Bella, you were dead, how are you here now?" Sam asked

"I don't remember anything, I just remember blacking out and waking up and then there was this pain and then I remember panicking and Dean found me." I explained, Sam looked at me pained, "It wasn't your fault Sam. You couldn't do anything about it." I said, He looked at me again, I went up to him and kissed him. "Hey, I love you and you know it." I looked at him and kissed his lips. Nothing was going to tear us apart, no demon, bullet, hell not even Lucifer could. I fell back into my seat and fell asleep, then a something drifted through my mind. _' __When the man in the trench coat comes, Bella you have to say yes'_.

**That's it for now, a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. Please review! **


	21. Home

**Hey! Merry Late Christmas! Sorry for the long wait, I've been out of town and haven't been around a computer. This one is a chapter that I'm doing on my own because I'm skipping over Tall Tales and Road Kill and I can't have Heart since Sam is in love with Bella. This one will be about Bella.**

BPOV

I sat in my usual seat in the back of the Impala, it was hard to believe that just over three weeks ago someone else sat here beside me. As it turned out she was actually a ghost... weird I know. Anyway even if it was for only a day it felt nice to have another girl on the trip even if she was dead. The boy in front were laughing to some joke that Dean said, sure I really loved being here but it felt like I don't know, like no one understood what I was really going through. When Dean went grocery shopping once and I sent him a list which included getting female products he looked at me and sent me instead.

I love my boys but I just wish that maybe they could understand why I'm bitchy every month and why I sometimes just wanted to stop for a second and why I wanted, no needed to use an actual bathroom instead of peeing on the side of the road.

I sat there completely in a daze when my phone rang. I looked at the number and answered the phone.

"I thought I told you not to call this number Jacob!" I said

"Bella? It's not Jacob," a girl voice said, I recognized, "It's Angela."

"Angela? Why do you have Jacob's phone?" I asked as Sam looked at me and mouthed '_Are you okay?_' I just nodded.

"It's um... a really long story." She said

"Why are you calling me?" I asked

"Because I need to tell you something." she said

"What is it?" I asked

"It's uh- it's about Jessica." she said

"What about her?" I asked

"She's dead." Angela said

"She's-She's dead?" I asked

"Yeah." She said and I could tell she was holding back tears.

"H-How?" I asked

"She-She was k-killed in her house." Angela said,

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said

"Hurry." She said

I hung up the phone and tears stung my eyes, I wasn't terribly close to Jessica but she was technically my first friend at Forks High.

"Bella? What's the matter?" Sam asked

"W-We need to go to Forks." I said

"What? Why?" Sam asked

"My friend is dead." I said

"Looks like we're going to Forks." Sam said as we drove into Washington state. Huh, looks like We were heading in this direction anyway. It's like we were meant to go there. Only problem was that, was I ready to go back? To go back where I was hurt all the time? Where I was betrayed by my best friend? Where My father was murdered? Where the Cullen's were killed? I guess I would just have to tough it out.

APOV

I got off the phone with Bella and my love stared at me. I found out about Jacob a little over three months ago. I was at the beach with Eric, Mike and Jess, we were all home for the weekend, when I saw Jacob. We looked at each other and I felt something I never expected, I immediately fell for him. I found out a little later about what he was and what happened to us. He was a werewolf and I was his Imprint.

"Who did you just call?" he asked

"Bella." I said as his eyes turned to stone.

"Why would you do that?" he asked me

"She deserved to know." I said

"Angie, she'll come between us." Jacob said

"Nothing can come between us Jake. I'm forever yours and you are mine forever." I said as I leaned over and kissed him.

"But she's going to bring _them_." he said

"Your not jealous are you?" I asked

"N-No of course not. It's just that she vanishes for almost a full year and now comes back? It just doesn't add up. Besides she and Jessica weren't even that close." Jacob said

"Does it really matter? She's coming home. You get to see her and finally get closure." I said

"I guess your right." he said

"I always am." I said

"What would I do without you?" he asked

"Crash and burn." I said **I love that line in the show... I just had to throw it in.**

BPOV

We past the sign that I remember dreading the first day I pulled into Forks. Even now I was dreading it.

"So Sam, what did you find out?" I asked, he researched Jessica's death at an Internet cafe and had been silent since.

"Your not going to like it." He said

"Why?" I asked

"The way she was killed... Bella it was like the way your Dad was killed." Sam said, "And it was at your old house Bella." Sam explained

"WHAT? What was she doing at my house?" I asked

"Actually it was her house. She bought it." he explained and I looked at him in disbelief. "After you left the house went on the market and Jessica Stanley bought it. She died three weeks after getting it." he said

"So it's all my fault?" I asked

"No Bella it's not. It's whoever is doing this." Sam said and I stared at him with misty eyes. He turned behind me and grabbed my hand.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." Sam said

"What about the guy whose driving your asses to Washington?" Dean said

"Oh right." I leaned towards Dean then hugged the space next to him "I love you too Metallicar!" I said

"Ouch Bella." Dean said then I leaned over and Gave him a hug

"You know I love ya like a brother." I said

"I know I'm your favorite." Dean said as I slapped him on the back of the his head. "Ouch... dude you hit hard."

"You bet I do." I said

X!X!X!

We pulled into the parking lot of the of the Forks Motor Inn. Dean went and checked us in. I pulled out my phone and called Angela's cell phone.

"Bella?" She answered

"Hey Angela, just calling to say that we're here." I said

"Can you come down to the reservation?" she asked

"I-I don't think that wold be such a good idea." I said

"Oh that's okay. How about we meet at the diner. At 3 o clock?" She asked

"Yeah sure." I said as I looked at the clock two pm. So I had to meet Angela in an hour. I had an hour to convince myself that I should still go.

We sat in the room... well they sat I was lying down with my head in Sam's lap.

"So let me get this straight. Some girl buys your old house, and three weeks later she winds up dead." Dean said

"I think we made that clear Dean." I said

"But why three weeks? Why now?" he asked

"I don't know Dean." I said

"Were you and Jessica close?" Sam asked me

"I wouldn't say close... we got along but when I started dating Edward I spent all my time with him and I guess she just got tired of me ditching them." I explained as I looked at the clock once more, 2:50 It was right across the street, may as well go now. "Listen I've gotta go." I said

"Get as much as you can from Angela. We'll go to the scene and see if whatever killed Jessica is our kind of thing." Sam said as he kissed my lips. I walked out the door and made my way to the diner.

As I walked memories flooded my head, I looked to the left and there was Newton Sporting Goods, the only place I have ever worked. To my right was the little boutique that Alice always dragged me too. This place was where I became the person I am today. If I had never come here then I wouldn't be as comfortable with who I am. If it weren't for Forks I would never have met Sam or Dean.

I walked into the small diner and was immediately hit by a wave of grease and burgers. Or better yet greasy burgers. I looked at the table in the back corner and could've sworn that my father was sitting there eating his Rib Eye Steak just like every Thursday night. Tears welled my eyes at the thought of my Father. I saw people give me strange looks, they recognized me. They recognized the former chiefs crazy daughter. I began to feel uncomfortable as Angela walked in and was now next to me.

"Bella?" she asked

"Ange?" I said in the same tone. Angela hadn't changed much, she still had the same dark brown almost black hair, still had the same dark brown eyes, still had the same air of innocence that she'd always had. I think that the only difference is that she now had a twinkle in her eye and looked even more happy then I remember. I looked at her then she jumped on me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you so much!" she said as we then sat down.

"So Angela, what's new with you?" I asked

"I-uh I'm getting married." she said then showed me her beautiful ring, it had a decent sized diamond and the bangle was a beautiful white gold.

"Oh my god! To who?" I asked

"Um... Jacob." she said and I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" I asked

"Yes... we've been dating for a little over four months and he proposed to me right before I came here." she explained. I stared at her in shock. She was marrying Jacob? How did they meet? Did she know the truth about him?

"H-How did you meet him?" I asked

"We were at LaPush and he came running with his friends and well I saw him, and he saw me and we just clicked." she said, Jacob had imprinted on Angela. I would've been happy for him if I wasn't pissed at him.

"D-Do you know?" I asked her

"About Jacob being a..." she turned her head and looked around then she leaned over to me. "werewolf?" she finished and I nodded,

"I'll take that as a yes." I said

"Enough about me. How have you been Bella? You just kind o disappeared. We all thought you went missing until you called Jacob." she said as I remembered the phone call where I told Jacob to take away the report because it had gotten Dean in a crap load of trouble with the cops.

"Yeah well I didn't think anyone would care that much. I just had to get away after Charlie and the Cullen's were killed." I said

"Yeah we get it." she said

"So Angela... can we talk about Jess?" I asked

"What do you want to know?" she asked

"Did she act different before she died?" I asked

"She was scared." she said

"How so?" I asked

"She swore she could hear a whisper in the house." she explained

"A voice? Whose voice?" I asked

"She swore she heard... your father." Angela's voice rang as my mouth dropped and my eyes widened.

**OH! Bet you didn't see that coming! Happy New Year! Hope 2011 is everything we want it to be. Now please Review! It would be a wonderful present :).**


	22. Who am I?

**I'm soooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I got busy doing other things and was getting over a huge writer's block. **

**SPOV**

Dean and I pulled up to Bella's former house. I had the strange sense of déja vu. It felt like the first time when we'd pulled up to Forks. I almost expected to see Bella open that door, exactly like the first time. I flinched at the memory of Bella's thin body, and her damaged spirit. But I knew now that Bella was a fighter, that no matter what she would pull through… at least that's what I hope. I could still remember the time where I was infected by the Croatoan virus, when she'd told me that she'd be dead the minute I would too. I can only hope it was a spur of the moment kind of feeling but with Bella you could never know.

Dean nudged at me and we walked inside the house. For some reason, he moment I walked in, I felt as if I were invading Bella's privacy, which was incredibly ridiculous considering I have spent the night here before, in fact it was for, as I recall, around three weeks? Anyway, Dean unlocked the door with the lock pick, I should've done it because we all know that I'm quicker at breaking into apartments, but I digress. We opened the door and walked into the familiar foyer of her tiny house. Everywhere was still covered in the evidence markers. Dean tapped me on the soldier and we walked up the stairs to Charlie Swans old bedroom, aka the scene in which Jessica was killed. Her bed was soaked with blood.

"What do you think?" I asked

"Extremely vengeful spirit?" Dean suggested

"But why would a spirit attack her?" I asked

"Maybe it's not the person but the place. We know damn well that there was a gruesome murder here." Dean said

"No… it can't be." I said, it couldn't have been Charlie, if he was like Bella had described then he sure as hell wasn't a vengeful spirit type.

"You never know, Bells leaves and Daddy dearest gets ticked off." Dean said,

"But why her?" I asked

"Look Sam I don't wanna believe it either but face the facts… there's a strong percentage that it's Charlie Swan." Dean said

"I should call Bel-" I started as she came into the room.

"How did you know we'd be here?" Dean asked

"You told me dumb ass." Bella said, I could see the look of desperation on her face.

"Bella?" I asked

"I was him Sam. The thing that killed Jess, it was my father." Bella said

"We don't know that yet." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and I felt the tears in her eyes drip down onto my shirt.

"Yes we do… Angela told me that Jessica was hearing him." Bella said,

"What was he saying?" Dean asked

"She said that Jessica heard him screaming some nights, other nights he was whispering my name. Other nights he was whispering hers." Bella explained, I looked around frantically, I could sense that someone was watching us.

"Let's get out of here." I said as I led her out of the room and back to the car.

XXX

We started to drive away from the house. I sat in the back with Bella, I felt her lingering stare onto her old home. I couldn't help but feel guilty if I hadn't fallen for her then she'd still be here. She would maybe be going to College, but I had to fall for her. It's because of me that this happened. God! I am so selfish! Why did I do that? Why did I ruin her life? Why couldn't I have just stayed away? If it weren't for those beautiful doe eyes and that rockin' body and her beautiful personality I wouldn't have fallen for her. Why couldn't she have been hateful and ugly? It would've made life so much easier.

We pulled up to the motel. Bella was sleeping in my arms. I carried her in and gently put her on our bed.

"You know what we have to do don't you?" Dean asked looking away from Bella and I.

"There has to be another way." I said

" C'mon Sam! You know we can't!" Dean said,

"We can't just…" I drifted off, "What about Bella? We can't just walk into that cemetery and burn Charlie Swan's corps!" I said, "It would kill her!" I continued my brother and I continued to stare at each other. He was giving me pleading eyes. We stood in silence. Then Bella woke up and we broke our gaze. We were avoiding her gaze like the plague.

"I'm not deaf you know. I know what needs to be done! I won't let more people die because of me!" she said, just as her phone began to ring. When she answered her eyes went wide. Her tone began frantic. Something bad had happened. "I'll be right there!"

She ran out as fast as she could, she took her gun and took the car keys and booked it out of the door. Dean and I looked at each other and ran out behind her. She was in the drivers seat of the car.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean said as he pulled her out of the car.

"Dean! Let go of me!" Bella yelled out,

"Your not driving my car!" Dean said, "Especially not like this!"

"I have to go Dean!" Bella cried out, "If you want to help, the cemetery is right down the road."

"Bella what's going on?" I asked

"It's Angela." She said

"What about her?" Dean asked

"Look I can't explain I have to go!" she yelled as she got back in the car and drove off.

"Well that was cryptic." Dean said,

"It was Bella. She's been acting weird ever since I was um… possessed… and uh… shot her." I said

"Can you blame her Sam? Not only did you shoot her… on her birthday… but you also left her high n' dry." Dean said

"I've just been waiting for the right time… this is her first time and I don't want it to be wasted." I explained

"Look Sam, in our lifestyle you can't live as though you have a future because we never know if we actually do!" Dean said

"I know that its just…" I started but then drifted off, I didn't want him to know.

"Just what?" Dean asked

"It's nothing, let's just go." I said as we started down the road to the cemetery.

**BPOV**

I ran out of the room and drove to my house. Angela! How could you be so stupid? Why would she go in there! With _Jacob_? At night! GOD! They are stuck inside and my father is there! Shit, Fuck, Damn it, Crap, Chalice, Tabarnac, Oestie! I swore in every language I could think of. Which was only English and French… kinda sad when you think about it.

I pulled up in front of my house, I heard the screaming… of course no one else could hear it… damn you Charlie and your isolation. I ran to the front door, it was stuck. I pushed up against the door but it wouldn't budge. I ran to the front window and threw a rock, it shattered, haha looks like this supernatural lock down isn't strong enough for my awesomeness! I climbed through the front window and next thing I knew I was inside the kitchen.

"Angela?" I yelled out, "Jacob?" I walked cautiously through the house. Why didn't I ask Sam and Dean to come with me? OH RIGHT! Because I was too stupid.

"BELLA!" I heard Jacob yell, it was coming from one of the upstairs bed rooms.

I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time and took out one of my two guns and kicked open every door, I opened the last door, the one that led to my old bedroom, and saw Jacob holding a very bloody Angela. I went to them and took off my jacket.

"Go through the front window. It's the only place that isn't locked." I ordered him, "Hear take this," I said as I tossed him the gun that was in my pocket, luckily I had a spare. "If you see it, shoot." I ordered

"Bella I-" Jacob started,

"Go! Angela's bleeding out." I told him as I ushered him out of the room. I knew that he was using his speed. I knew that by now he would be out of the house.

I pulled out my phone and called Sam and Dean.

"Bella? Where the Hell are you?" Sam asked,

"Oh you know I'm at Denny's… where do you think I am Sam?" I said

"Right. We're here. Coming your way." Sam said as I heard their foot steps coming through the hall.

"I'm in here." I said as Sam and Dean opened the door. "I'm guessing you did it?"

"I'm so sorry Bella." Sam said as he embraced me.

"It's okay, it had to be done." I said, "Look can we just get out of here?" I asked as the two boys nodded and they walked out ahead of me. I took one last look at the room as I started to walk ahead… then the door shut.

"Haha guys really funny." I said as I tried to open the locked door.

"Bella!" I heard Sam cry out in panic, looks like this wasn't a joke.

"Sam!" I cried out I was started to push against the door.

"Baby girl…" a voice whispered in my ear. I turned to see my father. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Dad?" I asked, "But how can you still be here?" I asked

"I couldn't leave without… the thing that called itself my daughter." Charlie snarled,

"What?" I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You really had me fooled." Charlie said, "I gave up my life for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're not my daughter!" Charlie said, "But you knew that didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"I swear I don't know what your talking about!" I said, I brought my hand to the back of my pants, I had a gun there. I pulled it out, "I'm sorry Dad." I said as I aimed it at his chest and pulled the trigger. Next thing I knew he was gone. The door opened and Sam and Dean walked in.

"We have to get out of here!" Sam said as we ran out.

"How did he survive us burning his corps?" Dean yelled out as my father popped out at random places. I ran towards my broken window and jumped straight out. Sam and Dean followed.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked as I ran to the trunk and grabbed a whole bunch of gas and salt.

"We gonna burn this mother down." I said as we put gas all over the outside.

"What about inside?" Dean asked as I got a bottle and filled it with gas and then stuck a lit match inside. I threw it through the window as the house burst into flames.

We drove away from the engulfed house.

"Bella?" Dean started, "Care to explain what just happened?"

"If I knew then I would tell you." I said, "But I don't know what's going on." I said

"How he survived the salt and burning… it's impossible." Sam said

"Your telling' me." Dean said, "Bella what happened in that room?"

"I honestly don't know." I said. "Let's just put this place behind us."

We picked up our things and just as we were about to leave I saw the bane of my existence, Jacob Black, pull up in the Rabbit.

"Bella wait." I heard him say, Sam and Dean looked at me anxiously and I just gave them a signal that said that I would be right there.

"Okay Jacob, you've got five minutes." I said

"I just wanted to thank you… for saving Angela." He said

"Well if that would be all then I'm going to hit the road." I said but just as I started to walk away he grabbed my arm.

"You really don't want to be doing that." I said

"It hasn't been five minutes yet." Jacob said

"Now you have two, so make it quick." I said

"I'm sorry." He said

"Sorry? For what? For leaving me when I needed you? For filling out a report that almost got my friend arrested?" I suggested

"Yes, and No. I was worried about you, you just vanished after the school burnt down." he said, "There were a lot of rumors about you."

"Oh right… the school… yeah that was me and my boyfriend almost getting killed and his brother and their friend a coming to save us… unlike you." I said, "Look Jacob, none of your stupid little apologize are gonna make any difference." I said, "I have to go." I said as I walked out away from my former best friend.

I got in the back seat of the Impala with my father's- or I think is my father- burning in the back of my mind. If I wasn't his daughter… then who was I? Or better yet _what_ was I?

**OH SNAP! Didn't see that one coming did you? Haha, neither did I. Anyway please be an awesome person and review? It would make me quite happy.**


	23. Confusion

**SPOV**

What are we even doing here? We're searching some case that Bella picked out. She has been acting completely different ever since we left Forks. She has had her nose dug deep into her laptop, researching something. I don't know what it is because every single time I ask her she changes the subject. Now we were sitting in some train thing on some Hollywood lot going to some studio! Although Dean was quite happy about this, I knew he was trying to play spot the celebrity of course he hadn't actually seen any, considering they were all probably busy filming, or at home getting face lifts.

I sat next to Bella. She looked at me and gave me the look that meant we were there. I turned to Dean who looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Let's go." I told him

"C'mon let's finish the tour." Dean said as Bella and I jumped off the little train. Dean reluctantly followed.

Dean let out a gasp as Bella and I looked to see him eyeballing some janitor.

"Sam look it's Matt Damon!" he said excitedly

"I'm pretty sure that's not Matt Damon." I said although feeling kind of bad because I felt like I just completely crushed his little dreams, but he still looked quite okay.

"No it is." he continued urging on as the supposed Matt Damon began cleaning

"Well, Matt Damon just picked up a broom and began sweeping." Bella said in a slightly annoyed voice. "Stage 9 is over there. Let's go." she said as she headed towards the huge warehouse surrounded by trailers.

"C'mon let's just keep going this way." Dean pleaded, Bella rolled her eyes and gave me a look, although a vacation did sound nice I could tell that Bella didn't want to hear of it.

"No Dean we have work to do!" Bella yelled at him in frustration. "Besides you wanted to come to L.A!"

"I meant as a vacation. You know pools, beaches, celebrities." Dean said and we both looked at him skeptically.

"Beaches? Pools? Dean did you feel the weather? It's practically Canadian!" I said

"I just figured that after Forks that you and Bella would want a little R-and-R." Dean stated and he was right, I knew that Bella was stressed and worried, I could see the circles under her eyes. Whatever happened in that room that night had her worried. I just wished to god that she would tell me what happened!

"Well I wanna work, it keeps my mind off things." Bella told him

"Fine whatever." Dean sighed defeated, we walked into the set. We stood awkwardly at the entrance

"So the crew guy died on set?" I asked

"Yeah, rumours spreading like wildfire that the sets haunted." Bella explained

"Like _Poltergeist_?" Dean asked, I stared at him in confusion but realized that he was right.

"I guess it could be a poltergeist." I said but Bella stared at me with the same expression Dean had. "Am I missing something here?"

"The movie." Bella stated as though it were completely obvious but I was still confused, I shrugged and gave them a unknowing face. "_Poltergeist_. Jesus Sam you truly know nothing about your cultural heritage do you?" Bella said

"Anyway nimrod, the point is that supposedly on the set of the movie _Poltergeist_ they used real human bones as props which made the set haunted." he said but I looked at him skeptically, "At least three actors in the movie died." Dean said and I rolled my eyes, shit happens people die, that has been drilled into my head ever since I was a little kid, but I'd already pissed him off enough today so maybe I should just play along.

"Yeah, maybe it's something like that." I said but doubted it completely.

We walked into the studio, it was dark and they created a fake forest. It was impressive but you could tell the trees were plastic. We walked further, I snaked my arm around Bella's waist and held her in a protective grasp. Two men stood a little ways away from us, the older one turned away from his conversation and faced us.

"Hey green shirt guy," he gestured to Dean, "Will you get me a coffee?" he asked, we just looked at him confused,

"Me?" Dean asked

"Yes you, you are a P.A right?" he asked Dean who began to stammer he looked like a dying puppy, I had to help.

"Yes we'll get you that right away." I said as the three of us began walking away. Once we were out of earshot Dean turned to me.

"What's a P.A?" Dean asked but I truly didn't know,

"I dunno, I think it's some kind of slave." I said, Bella rolled her eyes

"It's a personal assistant dimwits." she said, "Let's just get to work." as she wandered off leaving Dean and I alone.

I began walking, Dean following me ever so closely. I heard him gasp very loudly and dramatically. I turned annoyed.

"What is it this time? Did you see Angelina Jolie?" I asked then pointed to some random person, "Because that there ain't her." I said

"No dumb ass I'm talking about her." He said as he pointed to the woman sitting in a chair by the left side of the stage. She was pretty, I'll admit, with long flowing brown hair, although not as long and not nearly as beautiful as my girl, she still had that Hollywood glow, she had the plastic surgery nose, and obviously her boobs weren't real, I mean come on if your starting to fall over then maybe there a bit too big, just saying. She looked familiar but I couldn't really place. Maybe I saw her in a movie? God, this was going to bug me.

"Who is she?" I asked and he gave me the same look when I hadn't recognized _Poltergeist, _the look of absolute disappointment. I knew it was hard for him, in more ways then one (i.e my having a girlfriend and him not.). It killed me to see him like this.

"It's Tara Benchley." he told me but it still didn't ring a bell. "Feardotcom? Ghost Ship?" he hinted, I think I saw one of those movies, Jess loved the horror genre but I didn't like it because of the amount of horror I'd seen in my life. Plus most movies were not only cheesy, and stupid but when it came to facts about the paranormal they were down right inaccurate.

I watched as Bella walked up to her completely unafraid. I looked at my brother and gave him a look that meant that we'd better start working, if Bella saw us standing around she might kick us. Bella kicks are not fun. Dean picked up a tray of smoothies and walked over towards the Tara girl. I rolled my eyes and followed him. No shyness at all. I live/work with two people that have all the courage in the world, although according to Bella, her former self definitely wasn't as self confident as this one was (I think that she hangs around Dean too much). Bella left Tara and walked to me. She looked absolutely annoyed.

"Would you be mad if I murdered Dean?" Bella asked and I let out a nervous laugh. I honestly couldn't tell whether or not she was serious.

"Why?" I asked

"I'm talking to the big boobs girl ,which by the way aren't fooling anybody, over there, she's just about to tell me what she saw when dumb ass Dean waltz over and ruins everything!" She said, talking a surprising amount with her hands, she never does that. Well unless she overly pissed, although I've only seen her do that once, it was when we were dealing with the trickster, she was so pissed at everything, mostly of the fact that the thing just wouldn't die, well until he almost chainsawed me into tiny little Sam pieces then we stabbed him with this stake. She looked slightly crazy right now... I should probably save Dean. That's what a good brother would do right?

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything. It's Dean after all." I explained, "He's never been the most subtle person."

"True." She said in a light laughter. It's the closest I've felt to her since we left Forks. Damn I wish I knew what was going on through that head of hers. It sucks being completely left out.

**BPOV**

I knew that look, the one Sam was giving me right at that moment, a look of complete curiosity and frustration. The look he usually got when he didn't know something. I knew the look, I had been receiving it on and off since I met him. It was the look he gave me when we first met, the look I got when I could read minds, the look I got when we left Forks for the second time, the look I've been getting ever since. I couldn't possibly tell him what my father's ghost told me, he'd either mock me for being so stupid or hunt me because I'm not human. I won't risk it.

**PLEASE READ!**

**Really sorry for the long wait, I know this is short but it is something. I've been really busy with the end of the the school year as well as jumping right into camp which really tires me out plus last week one of my co workers/ friends passed away. I really am sorry for the wait and I truly hope you guys stick with this story, updates may not be as frequent as they were previously were. Anyway if you could leave a review it would be much appreciated.**


	24. Hollywood

**DPOV**

Whatever is going on between the love birds is getting on my last nerve. I can't take the constant angst between them. Whatever Sammy did to piss her off I hope gets resolved soon. If I had a girl like her, then I would have a bed buddy, a real sexy with really big boobs bed buddy. I wish. I haven't been laid in so long, it's practically criminal. Then again if I could land Tara Benchley, well little Dean would love me forever. That Tara, she is a fine piece of ass I'd like to be stuck in a cabin with her any day.

Anyway on with the show, I slowly climbed up the scaffolding checking for EMF. There was nothing here. I got down slightly discouraged. At the same time I guess it was okay because then that meant that there might not be a job here and we can just relax.

"Where's my smoothie?" The Director- I forgot-scratch that I didn't care to learn- his name said

"Oh, I –uh…" I stuttered then looked in the other direction "Oh what? Coming!" I said then darted off in the opposite direction.

Sam and Bella were waiting by the food table, yum… food, looking very impatient, as always. I swear these two need to take a major chill pill. In fact I think you can buy those on a street corner here… considering it… hmm… could be interesting… but the wrath of Bella? It's probably not worth it in the end. Sigh, I really need to teach them how to relax. I feel like a little vacation is in order, don't you?

"What did you find?" Bella asked

"No EMF anywhere." I stated

"So what do you think?" Sam asked though I barely heard him as a guy brought some mini philly cheese steak sandwiches. I grabbed one off the tray and began to eat it; it tasted like sex in my mouth.

"Earth to Dean! Get out of sandwich land and come back to earth." Bella said and I ate the last little piece of sandwich and stared intently at her. This was the first time I've ever really looked at her since the second time in Forks, her eyes were hallow from lack of sleep, her skin was even more pale than usual, it brought back flashes from when we first met her back in Forks, in all her bitchy glory.

"Well I think that being a PA sucks. Although the food is absolutely delicious, I mean have you tasted these? They are heavenly." I said as I picked one up to hand it to Sam or Bella. They just shook their heads. "Suit yourself." I said as I take a huge bite of the sandwich.

"So Sam did you find anything?" Bella asked

"Frank Jaffey was just filling in for the day. No one knows where he lives or knew anything about him." Sam said

"So you found out about as much as I did?" I asked

"Yep, pretty much." Sam said in a huff

"Well none of you asked if I found anything." Bella stated

"Bella did you find anything?" I asked rolling my eyes slightly, more likely that if we hadn't found anything then the rookie probably hasn't either. It didn't matter to me that Bella was one the quickest learners I've ever met, she's still a rookie in my mind.

"Why would I tell you? Ask me nicely and I'll consider it." Bella said in a snobby way, Hollywood was really getting to her head.

"Fine, oh great one, what have you found?" I said in a slight smart ass way.

"Much better, and I decided to do some digging in the studio's past." Bella explained

"Go on…" I said

"Patience. As I was saying I dug into the studio's past and there have at least four gruesome deaths over the past eighty years, two suicides and two pretty ugly accidents." Bella explained

"So any one of those could be our vengeful spirits." I stated

"Yeah pretty much, we just have to figure out which one it is." Bella said, "Oh and one more thing when I spoke with Tara she gave me a picture of Frank Jaffey. Dean I think you'll recognize him." She said as she handed me a polaroid. I took a look at the bearded man in the picture. Well I'll be damned.

"Son of a bitch." I said as I walk off the set.

"Who is it?" I heard Sam ask behind me

"Gerard St. James. He's an actor that did small parts in some movies." Bella explained as we walked out of the studio and onto the L.A streets. We called a taxi (I left the Impala at the motel because we were so close to the set) and a few minutes later we pulled up to the stingy looking apartment building. It was a dirty white with graffiti covering the side of the walls. This place made any motel we've stayed at look like a five star Hilton.

Bella had found his address on one of those stalker websites. We knocked on his door and the same man from the picture opened the door.

"Gerard St. James?" Bella asked

"Yeah." He said

"So you're not Frank Jaffey? And you're still alive." Sam pointed out the obvious, dumb ass.

"Nope not him and yes I am alive and well." Gerard said

"You were Desert Soldier Number 4 in The Destruction of Jar-Lyn?" I asked having a full blown star-struck moment. I mean he's not really famous but still he was in a movie! Mind blowing!

"Yeah I was." He said

"I knew I recognized you. I'm a big fan. I mean the tractor crash victim in Critter 3. Wow!" I gushed

"Well I always welcome a fan. Why don't you guys come in?" He said as we walked in, I was a little more eager than Sam and Bella but come on! We've just met a C-list celebrity! This is huge!

"Mr. St. James, if you don't mind we've got a couple questions for you." Bella said in the most polite tone I've ever heard her speak in. Who knew she _could_ be polite?

"Ask away. Do you guys want some coffee?" he asked and we all nodded, it had been a long day.

Gerard soon returned with three coffees.

"So the whole haunted murder thing was a set up?" Bella asked

"Yeah the producers brought me in for one day to play Frank." He explained

"Just to fake your death?" I asked

"Yeah, rumours of a haunted film set, free publicity, especially when you're working on a horror movie." He explained as we looked at him with an odd look. "It's all over the internet."

"That we know." Bella said in an annoyed tone

"These days it's all about new, random, freaky crap. They're saying I'm the new Lonelygirl." He explained and I stared at him with a confused look.

"Who?" I asked as Bella mouthed _'Later'_ to me.

"But what about the ghost Tara saw?" Sam asked

"Projected on a screen." He explained

"Isn't that a bit cruel? Toying with people's minds like that?" Bella asked

"Hey babe, that's show biz. You've got to take whatever role you can get. I just play the part." He said as he handed me a flyer, "Speaking of roles, I'm playing Willy at a dinner theatre production of Salesman at Costa Mesa all next month. You get a free pepper steak with that coupon." Yum, steak would be pretty good but then a thought occurred to me.

"Won't people see that you're not actually dead? Which would blow the whole thing out of the water?" I asked

"Nah, Frank and Willy are totally different characters." He explained

"Well we should probably go. Thanks Mr. St. James. It was just nagging us. But we're glad… you know, that you're alive." Sam said as we all stood up.

"I've been meaning to ask… what was it like working with Richard Moll?" I asked and saw the confused looks of Sam and Bella, "Metalstorm. He was Hurok, King of the Cyclops people." I explained,

"Gentlemen's gentleman." He said as I let out a chuckle. This guy was awesome. I said goodbye and we walked out.

We pulled back up to our motel room a few minutes later. I paid the cab driver as Sam and Bella went to the room. I got in a few minutes later and already they were getting to work on searching for a new case. I sat down on the bed and pulled out Dad's journal, not for research, I just wanted to read it. It was the only thing that kept me connected to my father.

Sam then stepped up and announced that he was going to get food. Perfect, now I could finally see what was up with Bella. I stared at her long enough to know that it was making her uncomfortable. I know this girl way too well.

"What?" She asked in her rude tone

"Man, it's like you're on permanent PMS." I said

"Shut up asshole." She said

"Whatever I did or Sam did to piss you off I'm sorry." I told her, "Ever since we were in Forks you've put up this wall and I can't take the attitude, and everything that has been going on with you." I said as she stared at me, "What happened that night Bells?"

"What night?" she asked nervously

"The night that your father came back and tried to kill you." I told her

"Nothing happened Dean. My dad came and it freaked me out." She said but I knew she was hiding something

"Something more happened Bella. I know it. You haven't been sleeping much; you've buried yourself in hunting and research. Just tell me what's going on!" I exclaimed

"It's just-" she started, "When I- When I saw him, he blamed me for his death. He said I wasn't his daughter." She explained, I knew there was something else that she was holding back. She looked away from me.

"Bella, look at me." I said as she continued not to look at me in the eye. "Look at me." I said as I pulled her face towards me. "It was not your fault. He was killed by a sadistic vampire bitch. His spirit couldn't let go of the past. He couldn't move on. I'm sorry that you had to see that but you can't let it affect you. Bella you can't let it hold you back. Hell if I let every time I saw something that really bothered me, hold me back, I'd be curled up in a little ball in the corner." I said as Bella hugged me. It may not have completely solved the problem but it made it at least better. Hopefully she'd see that Sam and I would always be there for her.

Bella and I went back to what we were doing before as Sam walked in with food.

"Guys, we're definitely not done here." Sam said

"Why would you say that?" Bella asked

"Because I just saw the news, Brad, one of the corporate guys working at Studio 9 just died on set." Sam said

"What? How?" I asked

"He supposedly hung himself. Off the top of the stage and landed right in the middle of the scene they were shooting." Sam explained while Bella looked a bit sceptical

"I don't know guys, what if it's another scam?" Bella asked

"Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't. It's worth checking out." I said though I truly just wanted to stay in Hollywood.

**I know that it's kind of short but I feel really bad about waiting so long to update… for a while there I just didn't the inspiration to write anymore but I'm getting back to it. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not going to ask for reviews because it would be selfish after leaving you all hanging but I would like it if you told me what you thought about it. Again sorry for the wait. **


End file.
